Wherever You Are, I Would Find You
by Gleek-Mayz
Summary: C'est bientôt la fin de dernière année pour la première génération des N.D. Malgré certaines tensions naissantes entre eux, tout le monde essaye de préparer au mieux son avenir. Mais le futur de Quinn semble contre son gré prendre une tournure que même dans ses cauchemars les plus fous elle n'aurait pas osé imaginer. Heureusement qu'une personne inattendue sera là pour elle..
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Les personnages pour la plupart ne sont pas de moi mais appartiennent à la série à succès Glee. Pareil pour les décors, même si au fur des chapitres ceux ci vont changer, mais bon je ne vous spoil pas la suite !  
****Ce premier chapitre n'est pas très long mais c'est une sorte de mise en bouche (les prochains seront beaucoup plus longs), elle prépare implicitement à la suite de l'histoire. Voilà, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture. :)**

* * *

**Point de vue de Santana.**

Et voilà, nous y somme. Notre fin de dernière année à McKinley. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que moi, la magnifique hispanique avide de pouvoir répondant au doux nom de Santana Lopez, eu à dire une telle chose un jour mais... Oui, le lycée allait terriblement me manquer. Outre que Brittany m'avait quittée pour se mettre en couple avec un garçon dont j'ignorais le nom, et dont elle ne m'avait jamais officiellement parlé mais passons. A vrai dire, je crois que ce qui me faisait le plus peur c'est qu'à seulement trois semaines de la remise des diplômes, je ne savais toujours pas ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire après avoir obtenu celui-ci. J'aurais préféré que le temps s'arrête pour tout dire. Pour que jamais je n'ai à quitté ces murs protecteurs où j'ai passé trois années de ma vie. Trois années qui n'avait pas forcément été roses il fallait se l'avouer, mais bon, tout le monde sait pertinemment que rien n'est facile dans la vie. Pourtant, je ne sais pas comment je pouvais encore apprécier cet endroits après tout les changements qui s'y étaient opérés. En effet, le couple Finnchel avait une énième fois éclater car Berry n'avait rien trouvé de plus marrant que de s'enticher de Puckermann une nouvelle fois. Franchement ? Comme si celui-ci aller se prendre d'affection pour elle encore. Il faut dire que ces derniers temps, la diva tombait un peu amoureuse de tout le monde, sans doute que ses solos lui montaient à la tête. Au plus grand désespoir du géant quaterback. Plus les jours passaient et moins je la supportais celle là. Il faut dire que malgré quelques fois trompeuses, je n'avais jamais réellement apprécié cette fille et ses airs de madame je sais tout. Passons. Je reprend donc. Finn qui avait été dévasté par ce nouveau caprice de Rachel avait décidé de retenter sa chance ailleurs en se rapprochant de Sugar sans aucune gêne alors que celle-ci était en couple avec Artie. Pour tout avouer, je ne comprenais plus rien. Je déambulais donc dans ce couloir avant que je me prenne ce soda dégueulasse dans la gueule il y a environ trente secondes. Il me fallut juste relever la tête pour comprendre qui était la personne qui venait de s'en prendre à moi. Elle était d'ailleurs en train de me fixer de ses yeux verts et perçants que je connais si bien en affichant un sourire narquois sur son visage.

«-**Tu ne l'as pas vu venir celui là Lopez. **»

Je détestais que l'on m'appelle par mon nom de famille. Même si moi même passait ma vie à interpeller les gens par des surnoms miteux tous plus infâmes les uns que les autres et accessoirement par leurs horribles noms de famille. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour avant que je ne commence à sentir la température monter en pression. Je savais à cet instant précis que Snixx tentait tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de Santana pour intervenir en une éruption presque aussi dévastatrice que celle du Vésuve qui avait terrassé les habitants de pompéi en l'an 79.

«**- T'as un problème Fabray ?**» Avais-je jeté sur un ton extrêmement violent.

«**- Arrêtes donc de trémousser ton petit cul de coincée dans ce couloir, tu n'es même pas digne d'être une Cheerios. Je suis sûre que Sue ne te l'as jamais dis, mais je peux lire à dix millier de kilomètres à la ronde sur son vieux visage aigri qu'elle à honte que tu portes cet uniforme qui te fais plus ressembler à un boudin Espagnol qu'à une Cheerleaders. **» Son ton étais déformé par un rire qui se voulait... glaçant.

Cette fois était la fois de trop. «_Attends toi à un dangereux retour de flammes de la part de Snixx chère Lucy Quinn Fabray_.» avais-je pensé. Je commençais à en avoir assez de cette petite guéguerre de gamine qui avait commencer peut après la dissolution de L'Unholy Trinity après que Quinn est changé brutalement de comportement pour refaire surgir Ice Queen de ses entrailles. Sachant qu'une réponse ne servirait en rien pour faire taire Blondie, je lui assigna une baffe mémorable qui résonna dans tout le couloir de McKinley. Baffe mémorable que la blonde ne tarda pas à me rendre. Comme à chaque fois. A vrai dire, je n'étais même pas sûre de me rappeler comment tout cela avait commencé (à vrai dire, je ne l'avais jamais réellement su.) alors qu'avant nous semblions soudées. Par des liens qui apparemment n'étaient pas si forts que ce que l'on pensait. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'avait à ce point changé mais je ne la reconnaissais plus. Elle était devenue presque mauvaise. Bien que ces mots puissent paraître un peu ironique sortit de la bouche d'un garce comme moi. Mais moi au moins, jamais je n'avais frappé violemment une personne jusqu'à ce que celle ci me supplie d'arrêter en entendant ses os craquer sous les coups.

_Flash-back de Santana_

_Ce jour là le lycée était assez calme contrairement à son habitude et la plupart des élèves étaient souriants, une grande première. Rien ne pouvait sembler déranger une telle joie. Après tout, c'était les fêtes de Noël, rare période de l'année où l'endroit paraissait serein. Une délicate pellicule de neige commençait à se déposer sur l'extérieur de Lima. Certains se lançait dans des batailles de boules de neige qui leur rappelait tant leur enfance pendant que certains passait leur journée à la machine à café à tenter de se réchauffer du froid qui prenait peu à peu leurs muscles et leur chaire. Même Santana était bien ce jour là, un grand sourire au lèvre, elle arpentait tranquillement les longs couloirs de McKinley qui menaient à la salle du Glee Club. Elle arriva avec quelques minutes de retard mais fut quand même présente avant le professeur qui malgré son enjouement de venir s'occuper de ce club qu'il aimait tant, était très souvent retardataire en raison de ses cours précédents. Quand la brune passa la porte, elle vit que tout ses camarades étaient là. A l'exception de Quinn. Ce qui la surpris d'ailleurs puisqu'elle était toujours très ponctuelle habituellement. Mais elle ne se posa pas plus de questions que ce qu'elle aurait du, et elle décida finalement de prendre place aux côtés de sa petite amie Brittany avec qui elle passait de moins en moins de temps à son goût. Mr Schue arriva une dizaine de minute après Santana et s'étonna lui aussi de l'absence de la blonde qui n'était toujours pas arrivée. Ce qui commençait réellement à inquiéter la latina. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle se leva après avoir demandé l'autorisation à son professeur pour quitter la salle à la recherche de sa meilleure amie. Ce qu'il avait naturellement accepté sans aucune difficulté. Il savait à quel point ses élèves étaient liés et à quel point ils pouvaient s'inquiéter les uns pour les autres. Santana sortie donc de la salle de chant, les couloirs étaient désormais vides._

_«__**-Quinn ?**__» Lança-t-elle une première fois de manière peu auditive la première fois. Mais ce fut sans compter que seul le silence lui répondit. A cet instant elle avait ressentit une vague de frissons s'emparer de son corps. Pourvu qu'il se soit rien arrivé à sa meilleure amie._

_Elle était assise dans les toilettes des filles, une enveloppe dans les mains (que je ne pouvais pas voir car elle la serrait contre elle depuis l'instant où j'étais entrée, elle semblait totalement perdue et bouleversée. Des larmes perlaient de ses yeux verts d'ordinaire si pétillants, et je dois avouer que la scène me déchirais quelque peu le cœur. Après tout, Quinn était ma meilleure amie. Et je n'aimais pas la voir mal. _

_«__**-Quinn ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleurs ?**__» J'avais posé cette question sur un ton qui se voulait doux et rassurant, mais Quinn ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. _

_«__**-Fiches moi la paix Santana, vas-t-en, s'il te plaît. Laisses moi seule. Je ne veux voir personne.**__» _

_Si mon ton s'était voulu calme et compréhensif, le sien lui, était agressif et glacial. Je ne savais pas ce qui pouvait ce passer à cet instant dans la tête de la blonde, mais j'étais têtue, et je n'allais pas abandonner de cette façon. Pas avant de savoir ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état._

_«__**-Pas avant que tu me dises ce qui se passe Blondie.**__»_

_«__**-Je crois pourtant avoir été claire, je n'ai rien à te dire San', juste, dégages.**__»_

_Peut être qu'à cet instant j'aurais du insister encore, l'aider même si elle ne le voulais pas, essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête à cet instant. Mais vous me connaissez, à partir du moment où le ton commences à monter contre moi, Snixx fait surface et je ne peux rien faire pour l'empêcher de parler à ma place. Alors au lieu de poursuivre mes investigations pour éclaircir la raison de son mal être conséquent, j'ai péter un câble. _

_«__**-Et bien tu as raison, démerdes toi, après tout tu n'as besoin de personnes, tu es plus forte que tout le monde, pardon de l'avoir oublié ! Mais le jour où tu auras besoin de mon aide Quinn, ne vient pas me voir, car je peux t'assurer une chose, c'est que je te laisserais crever la bouche ouverte en prenant bien le soin de te ruer de coups pour accélérer ta mort.**__»_

_Bon, je vous l'accorde, j'y avais peut être été un petit peu fort sur ce coup là. Mais Quinn m'avait réellement mise hors de moi. J'avais toujours (ou presque) été là pour elle, et elle me remerciait de cette façon ? En rejetant l'aide que j'essayais désespérément de lui offrir ? En tout cas, mes paroles semblaient lui avoir fait l'effet d'une bombe car elle se leva, se planta devant moi et me regarda de son regard de glace en articulant ces mots que je n'oublierais jamais._

_«__**-Très bien Lopez, tu veux le prendre de cette façon ? Et bien attends toi à avoir la vie dure.**__»_

_Fin du flash-back._

Pourtant, j'aimerais vraiment que tout redevienne comme avant avec Fabray. C'est vrai que ces derniers temps on seraient prêtes à s'entre-tuer, mais malgré tout, je n'oublierais jamais les bons moments que nous avons passés ensembles, quand nous étions les deux plus grosses garces de Mc Kinley, et les deux filles les plus populaires. Ce temps là me paraissait tellement loin qu'il semblait ne jamais avoir existé. Et même si elle faisait de ma vie un véritable enfer, elle me manquait. Mais je ne pouvait pas le laissé paraître. Après tout, je suis Santana Lopez, je n'ai pas de sentiments. Et je n'en aurais jamais, non, Fabray ne me manque pas, ce n'est qu'une illusion. Je la hais et je dois d'or et déjà trouver un plan machiavélique pour la faire redescendre de son piédestal. Prépares toi Quinn. Tata Snixx va débarquer de sa planète Satanique.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tout d'abord, merci pour vos premières reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir et cela m'encourage pour la suite de la fiction. :D  
Je poste le second chapitre peut après la mise en ligne du premier car je n'aime pas être lente, j'essaye d'écrire de manière régulière et j'essayerais de compléter l'histoire aussi souvent que possible avant la reprise des cours qui me retardera sûrement sur le rythme. Pour ce deuxième chapitre, on change de point de vue. Et la fin, bien que très vague est en vue d'un virage très important de l'histoire. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire et que vous aurez envie de lire la suite. N'hésitez pas à donnez vos avis en review. Trêves de bavardage, bonne lecture. :)**

* * *

**Point de vue de Quinn.**

J'avais réussi. J'avais mis la honte à Santana devant tout le lycée. C'est tout ce qu'elle méritait et je n'avais aucun regrets. L'idée de lui lancer un slushie à la myrtille était tout simplement une idée de pur génie. Je suis géniale, je dirais même que je suis la réincarnation de la méchanceté. Oui, j'avais été meilleure amie avec Santana, mais pour des raisons intimes cela avait changé. Elle avait dépassé les bornes en me disant qu'elle me laisserait crever la bouche ouverte si j'avais besoin d'elle, en prenant toutes les précautions du monde pour m'achever. Elle n'avait pas le droit de dire ça. Pas après l'enclume qui avait semblé écraser ma tête et mon corps au moment où j'avais ouvert cette lettre. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans ma vie. Sans doute que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait réfléchis à deux fois avant de me parler de la sorte. A cause de cette maudite lettre, mon avenir est fichu et tout mes espoirs sont anéantis. J'avais tellement travaillé sur moi pour m'en sortir après avoir été mise à la porte et après avoir été contrainte d'abandonner Beth qui vit maintenant loin de moi chez Shelby Corcoran.

Tout ce que j'avais remis sur pieds s'est effondré en une fraction de secondes. Mais, je ne souhaite pas m'étendre sur le sujet pour le moment. Je ne tiens pas à ce que quelqu'un ici sache ce que contenait cette lettre, et moi même, j'aurais préféré ne rien savoir. Je ne sais pas comment je vais me sortir de toute cette merde. Mais peu importe, je ne dois pas penser à ça. Je suis en dernière année, j'ai regagné ma popularité malgré que je ne sorte plus avec le Quaterback. J'ai repris ma place au sein des Cheerleaders, Sue m'ayant redonner l'autorisation de faire partie de son équipe. Je dois coûte que coûte profiter de cette dernière année au lycée. Avant que ma vie ne prenne un autre tournant. C'est la raison pour laquelle je refuse que qui que ce soit ne me gâche ce plaisir. Voilà pourquoi Ice Queen est de retour dans les couloirs.

C'est vrai que je deviens mauvaise, même avec les membres des News directions qui sont ma famille. Ma seconde famille. Celle qui m'a toujours protégée contre vents et marées, même dans les mauvais choix que j'ai pu faire. Notamment que je suis passée par cette très courte mais honteuse période de la Quinn Fabray au cheveux roses qui s'habillait comme une gothique et qui ne faisait plus attention à elle. Mais que voulez vous. Malgré ce que les gens disent, la vie d'une adolescente rebelle, enceinte à 16 ans fait parfois faire des erreurs. Mais au moins, j'étais sûre de ne pas les recommencer une seconde fois. Chaque membres du Glee Club était un énorme soutiens pour moi. Et je sais qu'ils iront loin. Ils sont tous doués à leur manière.

**Noah Puckermann**, il était mon premier, et même si il m'avait mise en cloque et qu'il avait trahi son meilleur ami en couchant avec moi, il restait le père de ma fille Beth, et malgré ses airs stupides, et derrière son masque de grosse brute qui terrorisait l'ensemble des élèves de ce lycée, il avait changé, et mûri il faut se l'avouer, et dans les moments difficiles il m'avait toujours aidée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire après cette dernière année, mais il a du potentiel, même s'il faut creusé loin pour le trouver. Car son problème n'est pas le potentiel, mais l'envie et la volonté.

**Kurt Hummel**, ce garçon plein de gentillesse qui n'a jamais osé faire du mal à qui que ce soit. C'est un gars bien, et plusieurs fois il m'avait conseillé, essayant de me montrer le bon chemin à suivre. Il restera un bon souvenir dans mes années lycée. Je sais qu'il ira loin, il est très doué.

**Rachel Berry**. Alors elle, c'est une autre histoire. Elle est narcissique, c'est une vraie Diva qui croit que son talent vaut mieux que tout, et elle nous a toujours piqué les solos au Glee Club. Comme elle m'a piqué Finn à vrai dire. Mais je dois avouer que cette fille est une merveille en ce qui concerne le chant. Sans elle dans le Glee Club, on ne serait sans doute pas arrivés si loin. Et même si chacun de nous fais mine de la détester au plus haut point, nous n'avouerons jamais qu'elle reste un modèle à nos yeux, car il est sûr que si on avait tous le même potentiel de voix que Berry, on ne se poseraient pas toutes ces questions sur notre avenir. Je sais qu'elle ira à Broadway et qu'elle brillera sur une scène. Probablement comme rôle principal d'une grande comédie musicale.

**Mercedes Jones**. Elle a toujours été forte, même quand les autres se moquaient d'elle. Même si je pense que elle aussi aurait du avoir droit à quelques solo de plus. C'est vrai quoi, sa voix est magnifique et même si elle n'égale pas Rachel, elle est vraiment très douée. Elle fera forcément carrière dans la musique.

**Finn Hudson**, beau garçon, mon premier amour, je l'ai énormément fait souffrir. Il est Quaterback, il sortait avec Rachel, ils ont rompus une fois de plus, mais je sais qu'ils se retrouveront comme à chaque fois. Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, il n'y a aucun doute là dessus. Pour ce qui est de l'avenir de Finn, je suis un peu plus perdue. Il ne semble pas lui même savoir ce qu'il doit faire. Mais je ne me fais pas de soucis, il trouvera.

**Mike Chang**, il n'y a pas à se poser de question, ce mec sera danseur !

Après les autres, ils n'ont pas encore fait leur troisième année. Mais je les apprécies autant.

Quand à Santana Lopez. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'elle va faire de sa misérable vie. Sans doute prostituée, ou strip-teaseuse. Elle sera en couple avec une fille qu'elle lâchera au bout de deux mois.

Je vais vous paraître méchante. Mais bon, elle est maintenant ma meilleure ennemie.

«**-Quinn !**»

Je me retourne en sursaut pour faire face à la personne qui venait de me tirer de ma rêverie. Chouette, c'est Brittany. J'ai beau ne plus parler à Santana sauf pour lui mener la vie dure, je suis toujours amie avec Britt'. Cette fille est une merveille. Sa simplicité d'esprit la rend innocente mais tellement gentille. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit vraiment en couple comme elle l'a dit à Santana quand elle l'a quitté. Je crois surtout qu'elle a eu peur que la distance qui serait entre elles les années à venir ne finissent pas les faire se détester. Mais je sais qu'elle avait sincèrement aimé Lopez. Et qu'en retour, la latina l'avait vraiment aimée. Je me demande ce qu'elle me veut.

«**-Hey Britt', qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu voulais me parler ?**» Je gardais un ton gentil, avec Brittany on ne voulait pas hausser le ton.

«**-Oui, je m'inquiète vraiment pour San' en ce moment.**»

«**-Ne me parles pas de Santana.**»

Oh non. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle vienne me parler de la seule personne dont je ne voulais plus entendre parler ? Je me fichais de savoir comment elle allait. J'étais presque heureuse de savoir qu'elle allait peut être mal. Non, mais écouter moi parler. J'agis comme Santana. Je suis comme Santana. Nous sommes presque les mêmes au final. Notre fierté prend beaucoup de place dans notre vie. Si on se soudaient au lieu de se détruire mutuellement, on pourraient êtres invincibles elle et moi. Non, Quinn. N'y songes même pas. Tu détestes Santana, tu la hais et tu vas lui faire payer ce qu'elle t'a dit. Ne soit pas faible, tu es forte, tu es Quinn Fabray. La pauvre Brittany était d'ailleurs partie avec une petite moue triste.

Tiens. La sonnerie retenti, c'est l'heure du Glee Club. J'ai vraiment envie d'y aller, j'aime le sujet. Comme thème de la semaine monsieur Schuester à choisis «La Haine» le but consiste à chanter une chanson qui fait passer toute la haine que nous avons en nous. Et j'ai trouvé la chanson parfaite. Elle exprime bien toute la haine que je ressens envers Lopez.

Une fois arrivé dans la salle, je reste debout devant mon professeur.

«**-Monsieur Schuester ? Puis-je passer pour le thème de la semaine ?**»

«**-Oui bien sûr Quinn, vas-y, chantes nous ta chanson.**»

Je fais un bref signe de main à Puck et Finn qui sont dans le coup. Puck joue la guitare électrique, il est très doué pour ça. Et Finn, à la batterie, comme toujours.

«**-Je vais vous chanter la chanson des Three Days Grace – Just Like You. Elle traduit bien ce que je ressens en ce moment.**»

Puck et Finn commence à jouer, marquant le départ de la chanson.

**I could be mean**_  
__Je pourrais être méchant__  
_**I could be angry**_  
__Je pourrais être en colère__  
_**You know I could be just like you**_  
__Tu sais que je pourrais être tout comme toi_

**I could be fake**  
_Je pourrais mentir_  
**I could be stupid**  
_Je pourrais être stupide_  
**You know I could be just like you**  
_Tu sais que je pourrais être tout comme toi_

**You thought you were there to guide me**  
_Tu penses que tu es la pour me guider_  
**You were only in my way**  
_Tu es seulement dans mon chemin_  
**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**  
_Tu es dans l'erreur si tu penses que je vais être tout comme toi_  
**You were only in my way**  
_Tu es seulement dans mon chemin_  
**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**  
_Tu es dans l'erreur si tu penses que je vais être tout comme toi_

**I could be cold**  
_Je pourrais être froid_  
**I could be ruthless**  
_Je pourrais être sans pitié_  
**You know i could be just like you**  
_Tu sais je pourrais être tout comme toi_

**I could be weak**  
_Je pourrais être affaibli_  
**I could be sensless**  
_Je pourrais être insensé_  
**You know i could be just like you**  
_Tu sais que je pourrais être tout comme toi_

**You thought you were standing beside me**  
_Tu penses que tu t'es mis à côté de moi_  
**You were only in my way**  
_Mais tu es seulement dans mon chemin_  
**You're wrong if you think i'll be just like you**  
_Tu es dans l'erreur si tu penses que je vais être tout comme toi_

**You thought you were there to guide me**  
_Tu penses que tu es la pour me guider_  
**You were only in my way**  
_Tu es seulement dans mon chemin_  
**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**  
_Tu est dans l'erreur si tu pense que je vais être tout comme toi_  
**You were only in my way**  
_Tu es seulement dans mon chemin  
_**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**  
_Tu es dans l'erreur si tu penses que je vais être tout comme toi_

**On my own, cause I can't take liven with you**  
_Sur de moi, car je ne peux prendre le risque de vivre avec toi_  
**I'm alone so I won't turn out like you**  
_Je suis seul, comme je ne peux me lever comme toi_  
**Want me to**  
_Je te recherche_

**You thought you were standing beside me**  
_Tu penses que tu t'es mis à côté de moi_  
**You were only in my way**  
_Mais tu es seulement dans mon chemin_  
**You're wrong if you think i'll be just like you**  
_Tu es dans l'erreur si tu penses que je vais être tout comme toi_

**You thought you were there to guide me**  
_Tu penses que tu es la pour me guider_  
**You were only in my way**  
_Tu es seulement dans mon chemin_  
**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**  
_Tu es dans l'erreur si tu pense que je vais être tout comme toi_  
**You were only in my way**  
_Tu es seulement dans mon chemin_  
**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**  
_Tu es dans l'erreur si tu penses que je vais être tout comme toi_

**I could be mean**  
_Je pourrais être méchant_  
**I could be angry**  
_Je pourrais être en colère_  
**You know I could be just like you**  
_Tu sais que je pourrais tout comme toi_

Durant tout le long de la chanson j'avais fixé Santana avec un regard noir censé l'intimidée. Au lieu de ça, elle se leva en applaudissant avec un grand sourire narquois et lâcha le plus simplement du monde.

«**-Bravo Quinn, de toutes les prestations minables que tu as faîte, celle-ci bat tout les records. Tu n'es pas une personne haineuse, tu es une petite fille capricieuse et fragile. Tu fais croire que tu es méchante et que tu ressens de la haine, mais il n'en est rien. Tu fais aussi peur qu'un bébé poulpe perdu au milieu de l'océan à la recherche de maman baleineau. Ne prends pas ça personnellement Finn Hudson.**»

J'allais rétorquer une phrase sanglante quand monsieur Schuester décida d'intervenir.

«**-Santana, ça suffit tes remarques, arrêtes d'être aussi ignoble avec tes camarades. Ta prestation était très bien Quinn.**»

Lopez fit une moue amusée en me regardant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait m'énerver. Mais bon, je savais qu'elle essayait de se venger du slushie. Et de toutes les autres crasses que j'ai pu lui faire subir. La trêves n'était pas prêtes à arriver. On aurait dit une guerre entre deux gamines de 5 ans. C'était fatiguant. Pourtant chacune de nous continuait à briser l'autre. Et ça ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

Mais même si cela prenait énormément sur mon temps de jouer les méchante avec elle, une chose prenait encore plus de place : Cette fichue lettre.

Rien que d'y repenser, mes larmes se mettent à couler. Et ça sera pareil chaque fois que j'y repenserais. C'est un cauchemar. Ma vie est fichue, **il**voulait faire de ma vie un enfer, **il **aura fini par me jeter directement en enfer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir ! Voici la suite de "Wherever You Are, I Would Find You" :D ! Comme je vous l'ai déjà dis précédemment, j'essaye de vous poster un max de chapitres durant les 15 jours de vacances qu'il me reste :3. Je carbure donc pas mal niveau écriture ! De plus, plus les chapitres défilent, plus les actions seront détaillées. Je ne sais pas encore le nombre de chapitres que cette fic comportera, mais pour le moment je me base sur un minimum de 25 chapitres ! (J'ai de l'inspiration à revendre ;D).**

**Pour répondre à la review de ****_P'tit Griffon_**** l'univers Glee n'a plus aucun secret pour moi :D je suis fana de cette série depuis le tout début et ai vu et revu tout les épisodes x) ! à tel point que je pourrais te ressortir de têtes les titres des épisodes de la série :P. Et Quinn et Santana sont définitivement mes deux chouchoutes depuis le début *-* ! J'aime leur personnage, leur façon de penser, de voir les choses et de se cacher derrière des masques de garces populaires :D ! Et je dois reconnaître que sur certains point elles me rappelles beaucoup moi ! Je trouve Snixx fascinante, elle a toujours des répliques qui laissent tout le monde sur le cul ! à leur plus grand regret d'ailleurs xD. En tout cas, merci pour ta gentille review ! ça fait toujours plaisir de lire ça ! En tout cas, j'espère que la suite de la fic te plaira tout autant :). Et pour répondre à ta question, je ferais sans doute souvent des petits clins d'oeils à la série même si certaines fois cela m'échappe tout seul comme on dit ! N'hésites pas à continuer de donner ton avis :).**

**Bonne lecture :D.**

* * *

**Point de vue de Santana.**

Je rêve ou Fabray avait chanté cette chanson pour moi ? Je ne suis peut être pas toujours très réceptive, mais là, j'avais bien compris que cette mascarade m'avait été destinée. Elle n'a pas décidé d'abandonner. Dire que j'aurais peut être pu arrêter de m'en prendre à elle. Non, je plaisante bien sûr. J'ai préparer ma vengeance, je vais l'humilier comme jamais elle n'a été humilié. Et je prend bien sûr en compte la fois où Lauren à mis des photos de «Lucy Caboosey» un peu partout dans les couloirs de McKinley. Mais j'étais sûre d'une chose. Pour mettre Quinn mal à l'aise, il fallait jouer sur ses points faibles. Et les seules connues à ce jour étaient son ancienne apparence, son père Russel qui l'avait mise à la porte et lui rappeler la manière dont je l'ai humilié en lui piquant Bouche de Mérou pour le larguer quelques jours après. Bien que la dernière des trois solutions était la plus infime. En faîte le plus cruel serait de lui parler de son père, mais je ne peux pas. Depuis que ma grand mère m'a abandonné, je me vois mal me moquer de quelqu'un qui ressent un manque d'un des membres de sa famille. Bien qu'aux dernières nouvelles Quinn détestait son père. Mais non je ne pouvais décidément pas me résoudre à un tel acte malgré que je sois une mauvaise personne. Mais je pourrais jouer sur une choses : Ses cauchemars. Car chacun à les siens, qui lui sont propres, et même si je ne connais pas ceux de Fabray, si j'arrive à parler d'une chanson qui parle de cauchemar en la regardant avec insistance elle l'assimilera forcément à son pire cauchemar personnel. Ainsi au lieu de me battre avec elle, je la détruirais de l'intérieur. Et j'ai la chanson idéale pour ça ! Nightmare du groupe Avenged Sevenfold !

Je suis fière de mon idée, je me lève à mon tour dans l'unique but de chanter. Encouragée par mon professeur. Le pauvre ne se doute pas que je m'apprête à lâcher une bombe atomique sur la tête de la blonde. Bon prépares toi Quinn, Santana est dans la place.

**Nightmare !**  
_Cauchemar_

**(Now your nightmare comes to life)**  
(_A présent, ton cauchemar prend vie)_

**Dragged you down below down to the devil's show**

_Te traînant très bas, en dessous jusqu'au spectacle du diable_  
**To be his guest forever,**  
_Pour être a jamais son invité_  
**Peace of mind is less than never**  
_La tranquillité d'esprit est a son plus bas point_  
**Hate to twist your mind, but God ain't on your side**  
_Je déteste te manipuler, mais Dieu n'est pas a tes côtés_  
**An old acquaintance severed,**  
_Une vielle connaissance est servie_  
**R****ender of your last endeavor**

_Le rendu de ton dernier effort_**  
****Ashes burning, you can smell it in the air**

_Les Cendres brûlent, tu peux le sentir dans l'air_**  
****Cause men like you have such an easy soul to steal**

_Car les mecs de ton genre ont un âme si facile à dérober_**  
****So stand in line while banging numbers in your head**

_Donc, Fait la queue tout en frappant les nombres dans ta tête_**  
****You're now a slave until the end of time**

_T'es maintenant un esclave jusqu'à la fin des temps_**  
****And nothing stops the madness turning**

_Et Rien ne pourra stopper la continuité de la folie_**  
****Haunting, yearning, pull the trigger !**

_Fantasmagorie, aspiration, appuie sur la gâchette!_

**You should have known****  
**_Tu devrais savoir_**  
****The price of evil,****  
**_Le prix du mal_**  
****And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah****  
**_Et ça fait mal de savoir que tu appartiens ici, ouais_**  
****Ooooh, it's your f-ckin' nightmare****  
**_Oooh, c'est ton putain de cauchemar_**  
****While your nightmare comes to life****  
**_Pendant que ton cauchemar refait surface_**  
****Can't wake up in sweat, cause it ain't over yet,****  
****_Tu ne_**_peux te réveiller en sueur, car c'est pas encore fini_**  
****Still dancing with your demons,****  
**_Je danse encore avec tes démons_**  
****Where all that's wrong is right****  
**_Là où tout ce qui est mal est bon_**  
****Where hate don't need a reason****  
**_Où la haine n'est pas la seule raison_**  
****Love is self-assassination****  
**_L'amour est l'auto-suicide_

**You've been lied to just to rape you of your sight**

_On t'as dupé juste pour te déraper de ta vision_**  
****And now they have the nerve to tell you how to feel.****  
**_Et maintenant, ils ont le culot de te dire comment te sentir_**  
****So sedated as they medicate your brain****  
**_Donc, comme ils traitent avec des médicaments sédatifs ton cerveau_**  
****And while ya slowly go insane the tell you****  
**_Et pendant que tu deviens lentement fou ils te raconte_**  
****Give in with your best intentions****  
**_Donnes-en avec tes meilleurs intention__s_**  
****Help ya with your complications****  
**_Aides-toi avec des complications_**  
****You should have known the price of evil****  
****_Tu devrais _**_savoir le prix du mal,_**  
****And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah****  
**_Et ça fait mal de savoir que tu appartiens ici, ouais_**  
****No one to call, everybody to fear****  
**_Personne pour appeler, tout le monde à craindre_**  
****Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah.****  
**_Ta tragique destinée se voit très claire, ouais_**  
****Ooooo it's your f-ckin' nightmare ha ha ha ha ! !****  
**_Oooo c'est ton putain de cauchemar ha ha ha ! !_

**Fight, fight, not to fail, fail****  
**_Lutte, combat, non pas à l'échec, échec_**  
****Not to fall, fall****  
**_Ne pas tomber, tomber_**  
****Or you'll end up like the others.****  
**_Ou tu finiras comme les autres._**  
****Die, die, die again, die****  
**_Meurs, meurs, meurt encore, meurt_**  
****Drenched in sin, sin****  
**_Trempés dans le péché, le péché_**  
****With no respect for another****  
**_Sans respect de l'autre_**  
****Oh !****  
**_Oh_

**Death, You !**

**_Crève!_****  
****Feel the fire, fire****  
**_Sens le feu, le feu_**  
****Feel the hate, hate****  
**_Sens la haine, la haine_**  
****Your pain is what we desire.****  
**_Ta peine est ce que nous désirons_**  
****Lost, lost, hit the wall, wall****  
**_Perdu, perdu, frappant le mur, mur_**  
****Watch you crawl, crawl**

_Te regarder ramper, ramper_**  
****Such a replaceable liar**

_Tel un vulgaire menteur_

**And I know you hear their voices****  
**_Et maintenant tu entends leurs voix_**  
****(calling from above),****  
**_(Qui appellent du haut)_**  
****And I know they may seem real****  
**_Et je sais que ça paraît vrai_**  
****(these signals of love),****  
**_(Ces signaux d'amour)_**  
****But a life's made up of choices****  
**_Mais la vie est faite de choix_**  
****(some without appeal),****  
**_Quelque une sans un appel_

**They took for granted your soul****  
**_Ils ont pris pour acquis ton âme_**  
****And it's ours now to steal****  
**_Et il est maintenant la nôtre à voler_**  
****As your nightmare comes to life****  
**_Comme ton cauchemar prend vie_

**You should have known the price of evil****  
**_Tu aurez dû savoir le prix du mal_**  
****And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah.****  
**_Et ça fait mal de savoir que tu appartiens ici, ouais_**  
****No one to call, everybody to fear,****  
**_Personne à appeler, tout le monde à craindre,_**  
****Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah****  
**_Ton destin tragique se voit si clair, ouais_**  
****Ooooh it's your f-ckin' nightmare !****  
**_Ooooo c'est ton putain de cauchemar_

_Tout les membres du Glee Club ainsi que Monsieur Schuester étaient choqués. A l'instar de Fabray bien sûr. Pourtant, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle suite. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle devienne folle de rage, à ce qu'elle se jette sur moi pour me frapper, voir même me tuer. Après tout, j'avais enfoncé le couteau très loin, peut être même trop loin. Cela se voyait aux larmes qui perlaient le long de ses joues. Pourtant, au lieu de se ruer sur moi comme une furie ou de partir en courant comme je l'avais imaginé, elle se leva et s'effondra... Mais dans mes bras ! Je vous avoue que pour le coup, je ne comprend rien. A peu près comme tout les autres membres qui nous regardes maintenant comme de vulgaires bêtes de foire. Je crois que Quinn elle-même ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait à cet instant. Je suis terriblement bouleversée, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je me sens presque mal pour elle, et je me retrouve totalement sur le cul. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'ai envie de la réconforter. Alors que mon but qui était de la détruire semblait avoir réussi, je ne ressentais aucune satisfaction, au contraire je me sentais honteuse. Et Snixx semblait avoir totalement disparu à cet instant._

_**Point de vue de Quinn.**_

_Pendant toute la durée de la prestation un millier d'images peu agréables m'étaient revenu en mémoire pour mon plus grand regret. Je savais au fond de moi que Santana cherchait à cet instant à me rendre malade. Et elle était en train de réussir._

_Flash-back_

_J'étais assise sur les marches devant chez moi, enfin, «chez eux»... Mon père venait de me mettre à la porte en ayant appris ma grossesse, et ma mère ne m'avait pas défendue. J'étais seule, seule avec moi même. Finn avait pris la fuite, par peur. Et moi, je ne savais pas quoi faire, je me sentais impuissante et démunie face à cette situation. J'allais partir, quand la porte derrière moi s'ouvra avec une violence époustouflante. Et je me retrouva devant __**lui, **__l'homme qui venait de jeter sa propre fille dehors. Et à en juger son regard, je savais qu'il n'était pas là pour me faire des excuses ou pour me dire qu'il avait changé d'avis. Son regard était plus que mauvais et ne laissais rien présager de bon. Je savais que les minutes qui allaient suivre allaient de loin être les pires de ma vie. Pourtant je me sentais incapable de bouger. A cet instant précis, il s'approcha de moi et m'attrapa par la gorge avant de me coller contre le mur extérieur de la maison._

_«__**-Tu me déçois, je regrette tellement que ta mère t'es mise au monde. Tu aurais mieux fais de ne jamais vivre, tu n'es qu'une bonne à rien, une erreur et j'espère que tu te fera bouffer par une horde de chiens errants et affamés en sortant de cette court où tu n'as jamais intérêt de revenir. En plus d'être une honte pour cette famille depuis toujours, tu es devenue un fardeau. Je ne veux plus te voir, et je souhaite ne jamais rencontrer le bâtard qui est actuellement en train de se développer dans ton ventre. J'aurais du me débarrasser de toi dès ta naissance Quinn. Je n'aurais jamais du t'aider dans ta vie.**__» _

_Je mourrais d'envie de lui rappeler que seule ma mère avait été là pour moi durant toutes ces années. Que devant elle il jouait les pères modèles alors que dans son dos il ne cessait de me dire ce genre de choses. Ma grossesse n'était qu'une couverture pour me foutre dehors, pour ne pas avouer devant les autres qu'il me détestait. Mes larmes dévalaient le long de mon visage, je ne trouvais même pas la force de lui tenir tête, comme à chaque fois de toute manière... Je n'avais jamais eu la force de l'affronter, j'avais bien trop peur de lui. Ne sachant pas jusqu'où il pourrait aller. J'essaya de me dégager tant bien que mal de son emprise pour partir, m'enfuir et ne jamais revenir mais il reprit la parole comme si de rien n'était._

_«__**-Je ne peux malheureusement pas me débarrasser de toi, je ne peux pas te tuer. Pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Je pourrais de cette façon réparer l'erreur que j'ai commise en mettant ta mère enceinte de toi. Même si je ne t'ai jamais voulue. Mais si je te tuais, j'irais en prison. Alors je me retiens. Mais crois moi Lucy Q. Fabray, écoutes moi bien. Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer, un enfer tu m'entends ? Ta vie sera un tel cauchemar que tu voudras te réveiller, sauf que ce cauchemar sera bien réel et que tu ne pourras pas t'en débarrasser. Je te collerais à la peau, et je ruinerais tout tes espoirs, tout tes rêves, tu verras, tu finiras par mettre fin à ta vie toute seule. Maintenant dégages.**__»_

_Il lâcha son emprise sur moi en me projetant sur le côté d'un coup. Tellement fort que je dévala les marches qui séparait le pallier de l'allée centrale en une fraction de secondes, tombant sur le dos. Heureusement que je n'étais pas tombée sur le ventre, au moins mon bébé avait plus ou moins été protégé. Et même si j'avais mal, je tenta de ne pas perdre la face. J'étais terrorisée, terrorisée à l'idée que mon propre père soit prêt à tout pour me voir mourir. Mais où était ma mère ? J'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle prenne ma défense... Ce soir là, j'étais tellement désemparée que ma première réaction avait été de m'asseoir sur le bord du trottoir et de me morfondre. A partir de ce jour je savais que ma vie ne serait plus jamais comme avant._

_Fin du Flash-back_

_Quand elle eu terminé sa chanson, j'aurais du lui en vouloir de m'avoir fait revivre cette scène infernale. Pourtant je lui était reconnaissante. Car j'avais pris conscience d'une chose. C'est que la guerre que je menais contre elle était stupide. Elle n'était pas méchante. Enfin, ce n'était pas un ange, mais à côté de mon père elle en avait tout de même l'étoffe. C'est pour cette raison que malgré mes sanglots je fut prise d'une immense envie de la serrer dans mes bras. Je me leva donc et me hâta vers elle en la prenant dans une énorme étreinte en prenant le soin d'enfouir mon visage dans le creux de son coup. L'odeur de la brune était réconfortante. Je savais qu'elle ne comprendrais pas mon geste mais j'avais vraiment besoin de sentir la chaleur de son corps à ce moment là. Je pensais qu'elle allait me repousser en me hurlant dessus. Mais il n'en fut rien. Après quelques secondes d'hésitations je sentis même sa main caresser mes cheveux._

_Après une dizaines de minutes passées de cette manière, je décida de me détacher d'elle en la regardant dans les yeux. Encore secouée par mes souvenirs et mes larmes._

_«__**-Merci Santana.**__» Avais-je seulement réussi à articuler entre deux spasmes provoqués par mes sanglots._

_«__**-Quinn... Je suis désolée... Je n'aurais pas du. C'était ignoble de te faire subir ça, pardonnes moi je ne voulais pas que ça se termine de cette manière, je suis vraiment immonde.**__» Je voyais dans ses yeux toute la gêne et la honte qu'elle pouvait ressentir, et ce n'était d'ordinaire pas le genre de San' d'avoir des regrets ce qui me fit lâcher un rictus entre rire et sanglots._

_Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui c'était passé dans ma tête quand elle m'avait chanté cette chanson, personne ne le savait. Je n'en avait jamais parlé, et jamais je n'en parlerais. Je ne veux pas impliquer qui que ce soit là dedans. Je dois me débrouiller seule, je ne vais tout de même pas engager un garde du corps. D'un coup, je n'en voulais même plus à Santana pour toutes nos querelles qui me paraissait avec du recul sans importance et qui me paraissaient déjà tellement loins. Et d'un coup je ressentis le besoin de parler du terrible secret qui me rongeait depuis plusieurs jours, plusieurs semaines, plusieurs mois. Le secret qui concerne cette fameuse lettre que j'avais reçue et qui avait fait resurgir Ice Queen. Je porta mes lèvres à hauteur du visage de Santana et lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille dans un chuchotement inaudible pour les autres qui se trouvaient autour._

_«__**-San', retrouves moi dans les toilettes des filles après la répétition du Glee Club. J'ai à te parler, et c'est vraiment très important, j'espère que tu viendras.**__»_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello ! :D Le chapitre 4 est parmi nous *-*. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire aujourd'hui, mais je me suis tout de même investie un max pour ne pas vous donner un chapitre médiocre ! Donc j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ! **

**Mynock :** **Ah :D Ce genre de review fait extrêmement plaisir ! Heureuse que ma fiction te plaise, et j'espère que la suite t'inspirera tout autant !**

**P'tit Griffon**** : Tu ferais une excellente scénariste même si tu n'y ai pas vraiment ! Mais je ne vais pas te dévoiler la suite des événements ! Tu verras par toi même :D mais j'ai déjà une idée derrière la tête quant à la suite :3. Et oui, j'ai beaucoup de mal avec cette faute au plus grand désespoir de ma prof de Français... Mais il n'y a rien à faire je refais cette erreur sans cesse et malgré tout les efforts du monde je n'arrive pas à imprimer le «-ai» dans mon petit cerveau x) ! Je penserais à toi en me relisant mouahaha et je me rappellerais que je ne dois plus faire cette faute ! Et oui, tu as vu comme Russel est sadique ? Il fallait bien qu'il y ai un méchant comme dans toute fiction ;D. Merci pour le cliché x) mais je le prend comme un compliment :D !**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**Point de vue de Santana.**

Les mots de Quinn trottait dans ma tête. J'attendais avec hâte la fin du cours de chant pour la rejoindre. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait à me dire mais ma curiosité l'emportait et me poussait à vouloir y aller. Même si j'appréhendais un peu. Je n'avais jamais vu la blonde dans une telle détresse. En temps normal, elle m'aurait arraché la tête pour avoir osé l'affronter et là elle me remerciait et voulait me parler. Tout ça s'emmêlait dans ma tête. Ne sachant même plus si je devais être gentille avec elle ou continuer à être une garce. Si j'écoutais la plus grande partie de ce que vous appelleriez mon subconscient et bien je continuerais à lui mener la vie dure, à laisser jaillir Snixx quoi. Mais si j'écoutais la petite partie raisonnable de Santana Lopez, et bien je devais l'aider et la protéger même si je ne savais pas encore de quoi. Mais à sa réaction et au ton qu'elle avait employé, je pense que la situation est grave. Rha Santana arrêtes de penser s'il te plaît. Il y a encore une demie heure à peine tu détestais Quinn au point de lui faire vivre un enfer et là tu flippes limite de savoir ce qu'elle veut te dire. Resaisis toi bordel ! C'est pas toi ça !

Ah, ça sonne. Je vois Blondie se diriger vers la sortie sans même me jeter un coup d'oeil. Je pense qu'elle veut aller directement aller au toilettes. Je fais quoi ? J'y vais, j'y vais pas ? J'y vais à l'heure, en retard, très en retard ? Je la laisse poireauter ? Bon décides toi merde on va pas y passer la nuit en plus à cette heure ci il n'y a personne dans les toilettes des filles. Bon, je me lève, je marche tranquillement jusqu'à la porte qui conduit dans ce couloir que je connais si bien. Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde ? Je sais que je suis diablement sexy mais de là à me fixer de cette manière. Pourquoi Lady Hummel pouffe de rire en me voyant ? Il veut que je lui fasse bouffer sa veste à paillettes ? Dieu que ce garçon m'énerve ! Je ne comprend pas comment mister pot de gel peut le supporter. Mais bordel pourquoi est-ce qu'il se fout de ma gueule ? Je sens que Snixx commence à sortir de son antre maléfique.

«**-Bon Porcelaine qu'est-ce que t'as à me fixer comme ça ? Au début je trouvais ça marrant mais là t'es carrément flippant donc cesses de me regarder de cette manière où je te refais le portrait comme on m'a appris à le faire dans mon quartier et crois moi que même le Ken qui te sert de petit copain ne te reconnaîtra pas !**» L'intéressé me jeta un regard amusé tout en essayant de se contenir.

«**-Ah Satan ça fait plaisir de voir tu peux encore t'énerver. Quinn t'as pourtant mise sur le cul au Glee Club et tu n'as même pas osé broncher ! Tu es sûre que notre Santana nationale ne serait pas amoureuse ou quelque chose de ce goût là ?**»

Quoi ?! Moi, amoureuse de Quinn Fabray ? C'est vraiment la chose la plus stupide que j'ai entendu. Vous me voyez moi Santana Lopez avec Blondie ? Ce garçon est stupide, je n'ai jamais été attirée par Quinn même si elle est diablement sexy, qu'elle a un sourire à tomber par terre et qu'elle a un corps de rêve. HEIN ?! Lopez tu mériterais que je te gifle mentalement. Et merde, voilà que je parle à moi même. Ce mec va me rendre schizophrène, vous y croyez ? Non mais il m'emmêle le cerveau. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Fabray. Non, non, non.

«**-Moi amoureuse de Fabray ? ****¡Joder! Mais t'as fumé les cheveux de Blaine ou bien tu as vu bébée baleineau à poil et ça t'a perturbé ?!**»

Il écarquilla les yeux. Mais malgré tout il était habitué à ce genre de réflexion de ma part et cela ne l'atteignait qu'à moitié, du moins il essayait de ne rien laisser paraître.

«**-San', crois le ou non mais mon 6ème sens gay me souffle que tu aimes Quinn.**»

Je rougis légèrement mais hurlai

«**-Et bien crois le ou non mais mon troisième œil Mexicain me dit que tu vas finir encastré dans un casier et que tu devras appeler Figgins pour qu'il vienne te décoincer avant que des rats miteux ne vienne te bouffer.**»

Je ne lui laissai même pas le temps de répondre, je partie comme une furie. En plus Quinn m'attendait depuis plus de cinq minutes. ¡Joder! Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas partie.

**Point de vue de Kurt.**

Satan est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. Mais si elle n'aime pas Quinn pourquoi réagit-elle de cette manière quand on lui expose seulement l'idée ? On dirait qu'elle a quelque chose à se reprocher. Je dois mener l'enquête. J'ai terriblement envie de parler de ma supposée découverte à quelqu'un. Tiens voilà ma meilleure amie.

«**-Hey Rachel ! Viens voir là il faut que je te parle !**» je trépignais de joie et sautillais partout de manière que Santana aurait qualifier d'hystérique.

L'intéressée releva la tête de sa brochure et me regarda avec insistance et d'un regard rempli de question. Je savais que Mademoiselle Berry était accro aux potins.

«**-Oui Kurt ? Dépêches toi, je dois retrouver Finn à l'auditorium.**»

«**-Mais vous n'aviez pas rompus ? Si mais il veut me parler. Aller tu avais quelque chose à me dire non ?**»

Au dernier moment je me ravisai. Je savais que Rachel, bien qu'elle n'était pas méchante ne savait pas garder un secret. Et je savais que si mes hypothèses revenaient encore une fois aux oreilles de Satan je n'allais pas en mener bien large. Alors j'inventai un prétexte de dernière minutes.$

«**-Oui je voulais te dire que c'était dommage que vous ayez rompus avec Finn, j'espère que vous vous remettrez ensembles hein !**»

Sur ces mots je parti car je savais que Rachel ne croirait pas une excuse bateau.

**Point de vue de Quinn. **

Après la sonnerie je m'étais hâtée jusqu'aux toilettes. Est-ce qu'elle viendrait ? Est-ce que c'était une bonne idée de vouloir me confier à elle ? Un millier de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, je me sentais perdue. Mais j'avais parler de mes secrets tellement de fois à Santana dans le passé, et même si elle et moi on venait d'avoir une période assez difficile elle n'avait jamais rien répété à personne. Donc au fond de moi je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Et de toute façon j'avais vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Je regarde mon reflet dans le miroir. Mais je ne vois pas Quinn Fabray. Je vois une personne perdue, anéantie, blessée, seule. Je n'ai plus cette joie de vivre qui brille dans mes yeux. Mon sourire ne semble pas non plus vouloir être de la partie. Je me sens vide, atrocement vide. J'observe chaque recoins des toilettes. Pour une fois l'endroit est assez propre. Il semblerait que le principal Figgins en a eu assez des plaintes de ces dernière semaines. Il n'y a personne ici à cette heure ci, je suis donc seule avec moi même. Cela fait au moins cinq bonnes minutes que j'attends. Ma pauvre Quinn, tu es tellement stupide. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que Santana allait venir ? Elle n'en a rien à foutre de toi... Pourquoi s'intéresserait elle à ce que tu as à lui dire alors que tu es immonde avec elle depuis des mois ? Stupides larmes qui se remettent à couler ! Pourquoi faut-il que je chiale chaque fois que quelque chose ne se passe pas comme je le voudrais ? San' a raison, je ne suis qu'une gamine capricieuse... Tiens, des bruits de pas approchent. La porte s'ouvre doucement.

«**-Excuses moi Quinnie Lady Hummel m'a retenue dans le couloir avec ses conneries j'ai voulu te prévenir mais je n'ai plus de batterie dans ce maudit téléphone et tu sais que moi et la ponctualité ça fait deux je suis désolée si tu as cru que je n'allais pas venir ou quelque chose comme ça à cause de nos embrouilles et tout ça je voulais pas te faire attendre ou te faire peur mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement et puis en venant par ici je me suis pris les pieds dans le gilet de Berry et tu imagines que j'ai été obligée de l'engueulée et tout...**»

Elle avait parlé tellement vite que je n'avais saisis que la moitié des informations de sa tirade. A vrai dire j'étais restée bouche bée après le excuses moi Quinnie et le je suis désolée car ce n'était pas le genre de Santana de s'excuser ou de me donner des petits surnoms. Mais j'avais réussi à reprendre le fil de la conversation à l'annonce de l'anecdote avec Berry et cela me fit partir dans un fou rire.

_Flash-back_

_**Point de vue externe.**_

_Santana après avoir fuit Kurt s'était hâtée dans le couloir dans l'espoir de ne pas trop faire attendre son amie. «Amie» ce qualificatif sonnait étrangement dans la tête de la brune qui ne savait pas si elle devait reconsidéré Quinn comme son amie. Tout cela lui paraissait tellement irréel. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de passer par la haine, la culpabilité et le doute en une seule journée. Elle marchait donc très vite dans le couloir. Mais c'était sans compter sur Rachel Berry et ses tenues toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres. Aujourd'hui la jeune diva portait une robe avec un long gilet qui lui était tellement grand que l'arrière traînait sur le sol. Dans sa précipitation Santana ne fit pas attention à ce détail. Pourtant elle aurait du. Elle se prit les pieds dans cette espèce de veste et tomba sur le sol. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de se mettre à hurler sur la petite brune un brin gênée car elle savait que Santana allait abattre ses foudres sur elle._

_«__**-Putain Berry au lieu de découper tes putains de fringues dans les rideaux de tes pères tu pourrais pas t'habiller dans un magasin de fringues comme tout le monde ? Tu me fais chier j'aurais pu m'éclater la tête par terre à cause de ton rideau de douche qui traîne sur le sol ! Alors ok c'est ton problème si tu veux ressembler à un sushi ou à un tacos géant appelles ça comme tu veux mais évites d'essayer de m'assassiner ! Parce que la prochaine fois que je me casse la gueule à cause de n'importe lequel de tes vêtements, je te jure que je t'envoie sur une planète hors de ce système solaire !**__»_

_La pauvre Rachel ne savait même plus quoi répondre, elle se sentait atrocement gênée par la situation, elle savait que si elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas fait exprès ou même qu'elle disait sans le vouloir quelque chose que la latine aurait mal pris, elle allait se retrouver pendue par les pieds à un des buts du terrain de football. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle articula un simple «__**-Désolée Santana...**__»_

_Fin du flash-back._

**Point de vue de Santana.**

Je voyais Quinn rire quand j'évoquai le fait Berry et sa veste à la con. Bordel, j'étais tellement concentrée dans ma justification quant à ce retard que je n'avais même pas vu que le visage de la blonde était inondé de larmes.

«**-Hey mais Quinn, tu pleurs ?**» Bon, d'accord, j'avoue que ma question était stupide. Je voyais très bien qu'elle pleurait mais je me sentais obligée de lui demander. Comme si elle allait me répondre qu'elle était heureuse et qu'elle était en train de sauter de joie. Je me giflai intérieurement pour cette question inutile.

Voyant qu'elle ne me répondait pas et qu'elle ne se calmait pas, je m'approchai d'elle le plus doucement possible et d'un geste tendre je la pris dans mes bras.

«**-Quinn... Qu'est ce qui se passe..?**»

Un nouveau silence me répondit, elle répondit seulement à mon étreinte. Je décidai de lui caresser le dos d'une manière douce. Il me semblai même qu'elle frissonna à ce contact mais peut être que mon esprit me jouait des tours. D'un seul coup elle lâcha.

«**-ça y est San'... Il a gagné. Il m'a vaincue, Et là rien ni personne ne pourra me sauver. À cause de lui ma vie est foutue, je n'aurais jamais de famille, je ne serais jamais heureuse.**»

«**-iJoder! Quinn qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je ne comprend rien.**»

Elle plongea sonregard vert dans le mien. Elle sortit une lettre de sa poche.

«**-Je suis refusée à Yale.**»

Quoi ? Alors elle se mettait dans un était pareil juste pour **ça **? Madre de dios... Cette fille est vraiment bizarre.

«**-Mais Quinn, ce n'est rien, tu pourras être acceptée dans d'autres écoles ! Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil juste pour un échec !**»

Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte, ses larmes avaient redoublées d'intensité et elle hurla presque.

«**-Tu ne comprend pas San' ! Je me fiche éperdument d'avoir été refusée à Yale ! Ce n'est pas le problème, le problème c'est la suite de la lettre ! Regardes ! REGARDES !**»

Elle me collai la lettre tellement près des yeux qu'elle me faisait loucher. Ne pouvant pas lire dans ces conditions je lui arracha le morceau de papier des mains et le portai à une distance raisonnable de laquelle je pouvais lire sans problème. Et ce que je lu à cet instant m'horrifiai, me faisant lâcher cette horreur des mains, ma bouche s'ouvrit sans que je ne contrôle quoi que ce soit et je ressentis une vague d'angoisse en imaginant ce que Quinn avait du ressentir en apprenant une telle nouvelle...

**Fin du chapitre :D Alors à votre avis que peut bien renfermer cette lettre pour que même Santana se sente mal pour Quinn ? ;) Il est 2h30 du matin et j'ai la flemme de me relire... Vous me pardonnée ? '3' j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes x).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Le chapitre 5 est dans la place :D. Bon, j'avoue qu'il y a des moments où je suis en panne sèche d'inspiration mais ça revient tout de suite mouahaha. Les aléas de l'écriture les amis !**

**Guest :****Merci de ton enthousiasme en tout cas :D**

**P'tit Griffon :****Aha, tu as vu les répliques de Snixx sont toujours aussi sanglante xD J'imagine bien la tête de la pauvre Rachel qui a rien demandé à personne ! Kurt enquêteur... ça promet d'être riche en émotions !**

**Atlasan: J'espère que la suite te plaira alors :)**

**Cottigny: Quinntana, c'est toute ma vie aha :D**

**Dis toi que ce qui peut être horrible pour notre Quinn n'est pas nécessairement horrible aux yeux de tout le monde..! :D La suite dans ce chapitre. :P**

**Point de vue de Santana.**

* * *

Wow wow wow. Santana Lopez. Ressaisis toi bordel. Fais la part des choses. C'est peut être pas si grave que ça non ? Si ? Rha et puis merde je ne sais pas. Comment je suis censée réagir moi ? Je dois m'inquiéter ou pas ? En plus Quinn est en larmes, je ne sais même pas quoi faire pour la rassurer, ça me gonfle je suis vraiment nulle. Bref, première étape, je m'approche d'elle, je la prend encore une fois dans mes bras, je caresse sa chevelure blonde et je lui dis de ne pas s'en faire, que je serais toujours là pour elle. Pourtant un goût amer me parcours le corps. J'ai la bouche pâteuse et je n'arrive pas à aligner trois pensées cohérentes. Merde à la fin. Bon, concentres toi, relis la lettre, en ce moment tu es comme Quinn, tu as tendance à tout dramatiser, alors aller, relis, tu as sans doute mal lu.

_Mademoiselle Fabray Lucy Quinn_

_Suite à votre refus à l'école prestigieuse de Yale, que vous avez décidé de laisser tomber pour notre formation, nous avons choisis de vous laisser une chance de rejoindre nos rangs. Lors de notre entretient téléphonique vous nous avez paru être une fille très motivée, et vous semblez avoir la tête sur les épaules et après tout, c'est ce que nous recherchons. Donc, nous avons l'immense honneur de vous annoncer que nous avons décidé de vous engager. A la rentrée prochaine, vous pourrez donc rejoindre les rangs de notre armée. Toutefois, nous vous rappelons que votre mission sera dangereuse Notre équipe, bien que très petite (sans doute à cause de sa dangerosité) se rend au front aussi souvent que le devoir le demande. Mais si vous avez décidé de nous rejoindre c'est que vous êtes consciente que votre vie peut basculer en une fraction de secondes. Bien, maintenant que je vous ai rappelez tout ceci, laissez moi vous rappeler une autre chose importante. Vous ne pouvez plus faire marche arrière et décider de ne pas venir. Mais vu que vous nous avez assuré au téléphone ne pas avoir de soucis à ce sujet et avoir longuement réfléchis avant de vous inscrire. En tout cas, nous sommes heureux d'avoir une nouvelle recrue parmi nous. Nous nous verrons au camp à la rentrée soldat Fabray. Bonne fin d'année dans votre lycée._

Mais merde Santana ! Bien sûr que c'est grave ! Quinn à l'armée ?! Une fille aussi innocente et sensible que Fabray ? Mon dieu... Elle n'y survivrait pas, c'est certain. Comment voulez vous qu'elle s'en sorte plus d'une semaine au milieu de grosses brutes de décoffrage ? Par brute j'entends les ennemis, les gens qu'elle devait combattre. Ils ne lui feraient pas de cadeaux sous prétexte que c'était une fille. Au contraire, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'ils feraient d'elle. Pour vous, ça paraît peut être dingue de se mettre dans un tel état pour ça. Mais, je ne peux pas ne serais-ce qu'imaginer que quelqu'un puisse toucher un seul cheveux de la blonde. Même si je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi cela me tenait tellement à cœur de la sortir de là alors qu'il y a quelques heures à peine je l'aurais jeté dans n'importe quelle embuscade. D'ailleurs à force de penser, j'en ai oublié que c'était elle qui devait être le plus mal et qu'elle se trouvait à cet instant en face de moi. Elle se tient l'arrête du nez et respire de façon saccadé. Je ne vois même plus ses yeux tant ils sont embrumés par des larmes. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi mais à cet instant même j'avais une boule dans l'estomac. J'avais envie de hurler et de tout péter sur mon passage.

**«-Quinn mais comment c'est possible putain ?!**»

Je la vis s'approcher de moi, elle posa ses deux mains sur mes hanches, et cala sa tête sur mon épaule.

«**-Mon père Santana... Il a toujours voulu me détruire et il aura réussi... La seule chose que je me demande c'est qui à bien pu faire l'entretient et tout enfin bref San' je suis perdue je ne comprend rien c'est une histoire de dingue, tout cela me paraît irréel je ne comprend vraiment rien.**»

Elle tremblait, elle tremblait énormément. Ça me déchirait et je à ce moment là je n'avais qu'une envie, retrouver Russel et le frapper, le rouer de coups, le torturer puis le tuer. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça à Quinn. Personne n'avait le droit de lui faire du mal.

**Point de vue de Quinn.**

Je suis complètement bouleversée. J'ai enfin parlé de mon secret à San', et j'espère qu'elle n'en parlera à personne. Mais maintenant je dois relever la tête et profiter de ma dernière année avant le cauchemar. C'est donc pour ça que je me séparai du corps de la latine avant de me diriger vers la sortie en croyant bon de lui préciser

«**-Si tu répètes ça à qui que ce soit Lopez, je te fais la peau.**»

Je traverse le couloir, et pour la première fois de ma vie il me rappelle un couloir d'hopital. Et je n'aime pas ça. Merde. Fallait que je tombe sur Kurt. Il se rapproche de moi à grands pas avec son sourire qui me donne envie de vomir. Il est heureux lui. Il est avec Blaine, il est heureux, il va aller à la NYADA avec Berry. Je l'envie. Il a l'air de vouloir me parler. Il gesticule dans tout les sens, avec son grand sourire niais, il agite les bras partout, une vraie girouette, mais je ne comprend rien à ce qu'il me raconte. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu me parles Hummel, je n'ai pas envie d'écouter qui que ce soit mais je me tais par respect pour toi. Ah ce qu'il m'énerve. Je n'arrive pas à écouter ce qu'il me dit, mes pensées sont tournées vers mon triste destin.

«**- … Santana … … … … … … … … … … …**»

Hein ? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il me parle de San' ? C'est sûr qu'avec juste le nom de la Latine je vais aller loin. Bon, je dois me barrer de là. Comment faire pour éviter Hummel et lui cacher que je n'avais rien entendu ?

«**-Merci de cette discussion Kurt mais j'ai de la fière il faut que je file à l'infirmerie, à plus.**»

**Point de vue de Kurt. **

Quinn est vraiment bizarre. Je viens de lui faire un monologue de cinq minutes sur la relation bizarre qu'elle a avec Santana, qu'elles se haissent et se réconcilient en un claquement de doigts et tout ce qu'elle trouve à me dire c'est qu'elle doit s'en aller, elle n'a même pas réagis pendant tout mon monologue. Qu'est-ce que Snixx et Ice Queen peuvent bien nous cacher ? Je suis presque sûre qu'elles s'aiment. Mais elles ne le savent peut être pas encore. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire pour leur ouvrir les yeux sans prendre le risque de me faire décapité sur la place publique ? Je devrais vraiment parler de mes soupçons à quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas à qui me confier. On va sans doute me prendre pour un dingue. Je pourrais parler à Finn, après tout, c'est mon frère maintenant et on ne se cache rien. Mais il a couché avec Santana et est sorti avec Quinn. Il me prendrait pour un fou. Blaine ? Non, il ne pourrait pas croire une telle chose, il me dirait que depuis que je vois des Gays potentiels partout et que ça en devient maladif, mais il n'aurait pas tord. Quinn est toujours sortie avec des garçons et n'a jamais porté aucun intérêt à la gente féminine. Pourtant il faut voir la manière dont elle regarde Santana. Bon, à qui dois-je parler ? Mercedes ? Elle ne comprendrait pas. Rachel, je sais qu'elle le répétera, mais en même temps... Si elle voyait une potentielle chance d'éloigner définitivement Quinn de Finn, qu'elle venait apparemment de récupérer, elle marcherait. Je dois trouver Rachel. Elle était avec Finn à l'auditorium, mais maintenant elle doit probablement être dans la salle du Glee Club pour répéter son prochain solo. Gagné, je l'entend faire des vocalises. Désolée madame la Diva mais Kurt Hummel a à te parler.

«**-Rachel ? Tu peux te stopper une minute ? J'ai à te parler.**»

La brune me lança un regard curieux et interrogé. Je crois qu'à cet instant précis elle se demande ce qui peut bien presser à ce point pour que je l'interrompe en pleine répétition.

«**-Kurt, je suis en pleine répétition ! Mais vu que tu as pris la peine de m'interrompre, je suppose que ce que tu as à me dire est important, ou du moins pour toi car je sais qu'en temps normal tu aurais pris le temps d'écouter mon talent pour me parler ensuite, alors je t'écoute.**»

Dieu ce que ma meilleure amie peut être narcissique. Ok, elle a du talent mais à l'écouter parler moi je n'en ai pas. Enfin bref mon petit Kurt ravale ta fierté et parle lui de ta supposée découverte.

«**-Rach', je pense que tu ne vas pas me croire ou même me traiter de fou mais je veux que tu ne m'interrompe pas et que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire jusqu'au bout. Premièrement je sais que la gueguerre en Santana et Quinn t'arrangeais beaucoup car comme ça Fabray ne pensait plus du tout à Finn et tu l'avais pour toi toute seule et ce n'était pas pour te déplaire mais comme tu l'auras remarqué au Glee Club tout à l'heure, elle se sont réconciliées. Mais j'ai une info qui devrait te plaire. Je sais que tu ne vas sûrement pas me croire mais je pense que Quinn est Gay. Enfin, peut être pas, mais je pense au moins qu'elle a des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour notre Satan national. Je sais que ça peut paraître dément ou que tu vas me dire que comme je suis gay je vois des homosexuels partout mais je les trouves louches. En plus je les ai vus sortir toutes les deux des toilettes à un intervalle régulier comme pour cacher qu'elles y étaient en même temps or à cette heure ci les toilettes sont désertes tu le sais aussi bien que moi, et donc je pensais que c'était peut être leur lieu de rendez vous secret où elles se retrouvaient à l'abris des regards. Mais quand Quinn est sortie elle avait l'air détaché alors peut être qu'elle ne sait pas qu'elle est amoureuse de San' ou qu'elle est simplement perdue. En tout cas si elles s'aiment on devrait leur ouvrir les yeux. Si elles étaient ensembles elles passeraient peut être moins de temps à nous lancer des piques et elles nous seraient peut être reconnaissantes de leur avoir ouvert les yeux. On serait leur genre de Cupidon tu vois ce que je veux dire ?**»

J'étais excité comme une puce, et Rachel me regardait avec un air étrange que je ne saurais déchiffré. Je compris tout de suite ce que ce regard voulait dire au moment où elle ouvra la bouche pour lâcher le plus simplement du monde

«**-Mon cher Kurt, tu sais que je t'apprécie beaucoup mais je crois que tu n'as pas bien écouté ma mise en garde concernant l'exposition au soleil après 14h. Tu veux que je t'emmène voir l'infirmière ? Je soupçonne fortement une insolation, tu dérailles complètement.**»

La diva, fidèle à elle même elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce que je venais de lui raconter. Moi qui pensait qu'elle pourrait peut être me comprendre, mais en faîte non. Elle me traitait limite de malade mentale. Enfin bien sûr elle n'aurait pas sortit ces mots crus de sa bouche comme aurait pu le faire Santana ou même Quinn, mais elle avait pris la carte des chemins boueux pour me dire la même chose de manière un peu moins crue. Elle faisait style qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi, simplement pour ne pas me vexer en me faisant comprendre que ma conclusion hâtive était complètement impossible. Tant pis pour elle si elle ne me croit pas, j'en parlerais à quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui saura me comprendre. Mais là, elle venait de me vexer.

«**-Tu sais quoi madame je sais tout ? Peut être que tu chantes bien, et que tu récupères tout les solos du Glee Club mais ce n'est pas une raison pour dire que ce que je dis est débile. Alors je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte mais ton jugement me blesse, tu es ma meilleure amie je pensais que tu me soutiendrais et je suis déçu de constater que je me suis trompé. Alors je te laisse répéter et je m'en vais. Et par pitié enlève moi ce rideau de douche de tes épaules, il faudrait vraiment que je t'apprenne la mode un de ces jours si je ne veux pas te retrouver habillée de morceaux de viandes fraîche pour imiter Lady Gaga.**»

Et ces sur ces mots que je quittai la salle un brin agacé.

**Point de vue de Rachel.**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui avec ma veste ? D'abord Santana, bien que venant d'elle cela ne m'étonne pas. Mais Kurt. Je peux comprendre que je l'ai blessé, mais il faut être réaliste. Quinn & Santana, deux âmes sœurs ? Elles se brouillent toutes les deux semaines, et elles se collent des baffes à longueur de temps. Alors de là à en conclure qu'elles s'aiment, il faut vraiment être tordu. Je comprend l'envie de Kurt d'être reconnu comme quelqu'un de bien au sein du lycée, mais ces deux là ne peuvent pas s'aimer, c'est impossible. Quinn n'est sortie qu'avec des mecs, Finn et Sam. Et elle a couché avec Puckermann. Alors pourquoi maintenant elle changerait de bord et elle tomberait amoureuse de la latine ténébreuse qui elle même est encore amoureuse de Brittany, tout le monde le sait. Alors que San' aime Quinn, passe encore, puisqu'elle est gay et qu'elle a fait son coming out, de plus la blonde est très jolie, tout le monde l'envie. Moi même puisque j'ai été prête à faire refaire mon nez avec le sien en tant que modèle. Mais l'inverse est tout simplement impossible. Et au vu de leur entente qui change tout le temps, je dirais qu'aucune des deux n'aimes l'autre c'est aussi simple que ça. Au pire, laissons le mener son enquête si ça le rend heureux, mais moi je ne veux rien avoir à faire là dedans. Bon, je reprend mon entraînement, on ne devient pas une star sans s'y préparer.

**Point de vue de Santana. **

Bon, Quinn s'est barrée, je me retrouve seule comme une conne dans ces toilettes et je n'ai rien fait pour l'aider ou lui remonter le moral. Bravo Santana tu es une amie d'une aide si précieuse. Toi tu vas allez à la fac ou dans une bonne école, et pendant ce temps là une personne à qui tu tiens énormément va risquer sa vie dans un endroit où elle n'a rien à faire et quand tu la verras elle sera sûrement entourée de quatre murs de bois avant d'être brûlée et enterrée. Tu ne peux pas laisser faire ça. J'aurais la mort de Fabray sur la conscience si je n'ai rien fais pour la sortir de là. Malheureusement, il n'y a aucun moyen de la tirer de là. A cause de Russel. Je déteste cet homme, je le déteste tellement. Est-ce que Judy est au courant de tout ça ? Depuis qu'elle a divorcé du père de Quinn, elle est proche de sa fille, mais connaissant la belle Cheerleaders blonde, je doute qu'elle est averti sa mère. Elle sait que celle-ci serait anéanti. Pourtant peut être qu'elle pourrait faire quelque chose pour elle. Après tout, Quinn est sa chaire, son sang, elle ne la laisserait pas aller à l'abattoir sans rien faire. Oui, je dois aller parler à sa mère, même si je prend le risque de me faire arracher la tête par sa fille, au moins, j'aurais tout fait pour sauver Quinn. Tout. Enfin peut être pas tout, mais je me battrais pour elle. Et n'allez pas croire que je fais ça pour la manipuler. Mais la vérité, je ne vous la livrerais jamais.

* * *

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? :D Kurt l'investigateur va-t-il découvrir quelque chose ? Ou va-t-il être déçu ? La suite prochainement :P. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bon, vu que j'ai perdu une journée je me met de suite à l'écriture du chapitre 6. Youhou *-* je suis gentille quand même hein ? :X Bon, comme vous l'aurez peut être compris je suis une grande fan du Quinntana :P (Kurt aussi je crois d'ailleurs xD on va voir si il va décider de jouer les Cupidons :P). So je me tais et j'écris ! (si j'arrive à me concentrer xD) finalement, il est même plus longs que les autres ! J'avais envie d'écrire ce soir x) alors voilà j'espère que je ne vous décevrez pas, bon par contre il est trop long pour que je relise toutes mes fautes donc n'hésitez pas à me fâcher :$ !**

**P'tit Griffon :** **Tu comprendras par la suite pourquoi ils lui ont dit ça ;) mais je ne peux pas me permettre de spoiler la suite :3 et je me passe toujours les voix VF des personnages quand j'écris xD et oui... Honte** **à moi è_é je mériterais que Noah me casse la tête ! **

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

**Point de vue de Quinn. **

En rentrant chez moi, je me sentais incroyablement mal. Je ne sais pas si c'était le contre coup de ma journée ou tout simplement que je me sens mal, mais ça ne va pas. J'ai envie de voir Santana. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai besoin de sa présence près de moi. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi bon sang. C'est comme si elle me manquait alors que je l'ai vue aujourd'hui. Je n'arriverais jamais à aller mieux ce soir si je ne la vois pas. Je fais quoi ? Je lui envoie un message, j'essaye de me calmer seule, je l'appelle pour entendre sa voix simplement ? J'optai pour la première solution, un sms.

~**Coucou San', je sais qu'on est le soir et que tu dois sûrement être occupée mais je me sens pas très bien... Tu voudrais pas m'appeler ?..**~

Les secondes passent, les minutes défilent, les heures se profilent, et Santana, ne me répond pas. J'aurais du m'en douter. Déjà que je dois lui prendre la tête avec mes problèmes il faudrait en plus qu'elle m'appelle pour m'écouter me plaindre. Sauf que ce n'était pas mon but, je voulais juste entendre sa voix. Lui parler me rassure, et même si elle se retrouve bien souvent à ne savoir que dire, et bien elle essaye et c'est important à mes yeux. Elle est repassée de meilleure ennemie à en quelque sorte meilleure amie. Comme pendant la période de L'Unholy Trinity que nous formions avec Brittany avant que celle-ci ne largue San'. Je ne comprend toujours pas comment elle a pu la quitter d'ailleurs. La latine était un véritable ange avec elle, elle faisait tout pour la rendre heureuse, elle la défendais sans cesse. Et puis on va pas se le cacher, Santana est belle, même plus que ça. Elle a un charisme fou qui rendrait n'importe quelle fille ou n'importe quel garçon raide dingue, elle a un sourire à tomber par terre et elle est diablement... Sexy. Mon dieu Quinn, arrêtes cette mascarade. Continues à parler de ton amie comme ça et on pourra limite te comparer à Finn quand il bave littéralement sur Berry. Cette simple pensée me donne la nausée, je crois que je ne vais pas avoir le temps de digérer mon repas si je pense à ces deux là. Enfin, ce n'était pas d'eux que je parlais, mais de Santana, avant de m'égarer dans des propos sans queue ni tête. Elle a véritablement souffert de sa rupture avec Brittany, l'état dans lequel je l'ai trouvé... Ce souvenir restera en moi à jamais.

_Flash-back_

_**Point de vue externe.**_

_Ce jour là, il faisait gris, mais personne n'y prêtais attention. La raison ? La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient désormais voir et entendre c'était une furie hispanique qui était prête à balancer Artie et son fauteuil de l'autre côté du système solaire. La latina était persuadée que Brittany venait de la quitter à cause de lui, elle était hors d'elle. Snixx était la seule personne présente dans le corps de Santana, et elle semblait avoir redoublé de puissance. Jamais personne n'avais vu la brune se mettre dans un tel état, et encore moins au milieu du couloir devant tout le lycée. _

_«__**-iJoder! Artie, arrêtes de me mentir je sais très bien que c'est de ta faute si elle m'a plaqué, elle t'aime encore et toi tu ne veux pas me le dire mais écoutes moi bien, je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter, Brittany est ma petite amie, tu n'as pas intérêt de reposer une seule patte sur elle, je te rappelle que quand vous sortiez ensembles tu lui as dit qu'elle était bête et je ne sais même pas comment tu as procédé pour qu'elle te pardonnes mais je ne veux plus que tu t'approches d'elle, elle m'appartiens et je ne supporterais pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, et encore moins toi le binoclards. Écoutes, je sais que tu es fauteuil mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de te casser la gueule si tu ne me la rends pas.**__»_

_«__**-Il faudrait peut être que tu ouvres les yeux Santana, mais comme tu es égocentrique, tu ne peux pas le faire seule alors je vais me faire un plaisir de le faire pour toi. Premièrement je ne suis pas avec Brittany, on a rompus avant qu'elle sorte avec toi, j'ai essayé de la reconquérir mais je n'ai pas réussi car elle t'as choisis toi et je n'en ai jamais fait un scandale alors que j'aurais très bien pu. Deuxièmement, tu devrais t'entendre, tu parles d'elle comme si c'était un jouet, comme si elle n'avait pas son mot à dire mais elle l'a. Elle ne t'appartiens pas, elle n'est à personne, et elle va avec qui elle a envie d'être. Elle écoute son cœur et vu la personne horrible que tu es je comprend parfaitement qu'elle en ai eu marre et qu'elle t'ai planté, tu ne la mérites pas, tu ne mérites personne, tu es le Diable Santana, tu fais le mal autour de toi et Britt' à tout simplement ouvert les yeux et tu devrais te faire à cette idée. Je doute qu'elle revienne avec toi, elle a assez donné, tu finira toute seule et tu le sais, jamais tu ne seras capable d'être avec une personne sans la faire souffrir, car tu détruit tout ce que tu touches.**__»_

_En temps normal, Santana aurait giflé Artie et l'aurait insulté en espagnol en s'énervant comme elle sait si bien le faire. Pourtant, cette fois ce fut différent, Snixx semblait avoir fuit par lâcheté et avoir laissé la brune dans un moment de faiblesse extrême. Elle savait qu'Artie avait raison. Elle savait qu'à force de jouer avec le feu elle avait fini par se brûler. A vouloir se faire respecter, et à cause de son sale caractère de garce manipulatrice compulsive, elle avait fini par perdre la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde et qui dorénavant n'était plus que son ex. «Ex» le mot semblait tellement tranchant dans la bouche de Santana qui failli tomber. Ses yeux étaient embrumés de larmes mais elle refusait de les laisser couler devant toutes ces personnes qui la fixait. Une fois de plus, elle ne voulait pas perdre sa dignité, sa fierté était sur-dimensionné et elle refusait de perdre la face devant ces moutons qui la dévorait des yeux n'attendant qu'une seule chose, que la diablesse Santana Lopez se transforme en petit agneau perdu et fragile. Elle se recula, fait demi tour avec cette grâce qu'elle avait toujours eu et se hâta de traverser le couloir pour aller sous les gradins, elle savait que là bas il n'y avait personne et qu'elle serait tranquille pour pleurer. Elle traversa donc en furie le bâtiment, claquant toutes les portes qui se trouvaient sur son passage jusqu'à arriver dehors. Là encore, des élèves la dévisageait mais elle se contenta de leur lancer le regard le plus haineux et le plus venimeux de toute sa collection. Elle ne supportait pas être au centre des attentions, enfin si, mais pas dans ce genre de situations qu'elle trouvait atrocement gênante. Elle préférait mourir que de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse sur mon visage. Elle arriva enfin après quelque minutes dans l'endroit qui devait être désert dans ses plans. Mais c'était sans compter sur Quinn qui s'était réfugiée ici pour se changer les idées suite à une engueulade assez piquante avec la coach Sylvester. Mais ça, nous en saurons plus dans un prochain Flash-back. Toujours est-il qu'elle vit les yeux rouges de Santana qui ne cessait de demander à leur propriétaire de les laisser déverser un torrent de larmes sur ses joues. Et Quinn détestait que Santana aillent mal. C'est sans doute pour cette raison que son premier réflexe fut de prendre la Latine dans ses bras pour lui apporter du réconfort. Elle savait que ça ne servirait à rien de l'interroger, elle se murerais dans un silence dont elle seule avait le secret, et l'instance de la blonde la braquerait. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle attendit en silence que la brune se livre d'elle même. Ce que cette dernière fis quelque minutes plus tard seulement._

_«__**-Quinn, je suis une personne horrible, immonde, qui ne mérite même pas sa place sur cette Terre. Artie à raison, je suis égocentrique, je ne suis rien qu'une garce manipulatrice, hystérique qui est incapable de faire le bien autour d'elle, je détruit tout ce que je touche, je rate tout ce que j'entreprends, je suis le diable en personne. Pourtant pour la première fois de ma vie Quinnie, j'ai mal. J'ai mal parce que j'ai perdu la seule personne qui savait faire ressortir le peu de bonté que j'ai en moi. Et cette personne c'est Brittany. Je l'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un, et cette fois je sais qu'elle ne reviendra pas. Je l'ai déçu, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur, j'aurais du lui montrer plus tôt que l'amour que j'ai pour elle et sans limites. Mais je n'en aurais plus l'occasion. Je ne veux plus jamais aimer qui que ce soit Fabray tu m'entends ? Plus jamais ! Aimer fait trop mal, si je n'avais pas baisser ma garde avec Britt', et bien je ne souffrirais pas à ce jour. J'ai toujours su que l'amour c'était de la merde. Je veux rester seule pour le reste de ma vie, de toute manière je ne pourrais plus jamais donner ma confiance à quelqu'un, parce que même si je tombais amoureuse d'une personne je finirais par faire de sa vie un enfer comme j'ai fais avec elle, et je ne veux même pas prendre le risque de revivre ça une autre fois. J'ai honte si tu savais. Je ne suis pas du genre à me livrer sur mes états d'âme mais là je craque. Snixx m'a abandonné, cette lâche s'est barrée au moment où j'avais le plus besoin d'elle, et tu dois savoir de quoi je parle, Ice Queen. Car toi et moi on est pareil. On ne pense qu'à notre fierté et notre réputation, on est le mal incarné, on se cachent derrière nos masques de salopes, mais seules, quand tout le monde nous abandonnes, on est plus rien. On est des personnes comme les autres, et on souffre. C'est pour ça que je prend la peine de te dire tout ça. Mais ne répètes à personne que moi, Santana Lopez, peut avoir un cœur et être faible car je serait forcée de te tuer et ça me ferait quand même chier parce que je tiens à toi. Et merde, depuis quand je m'attache aux gens moi, et chasse moi ce petit rictus moqueur de ta bouche avant que je te décapite.**__»_

_En effet, Quinn avait un petit sourire moqueur affiché sur son visage, mais cela n'était pas méchant, c'est juste que quand elle allait mal Santana avait cette manie de parler à une vitesse affolante. Elle parlait tellement vite que la blonde aurait mis sa main à couper que si l'état mettait en place des radars de débit de la parole, la latine raflerait toutes les contraventions possible. Mais malgré cela elle était touchée par le discours de celle-ci, car en effet, l'hispanique n'était pas du genre à dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur même dans les pires moments. Et le fait qu'elle lui accorde ce privilège, faisait chaud au cœur de Quinn. Après tout, elles étaient meilleures amies donc elles se devaient de se serrer les coudes en toute circonstance._

_«__**-Santana, je sais que tu souffres d'accord ? Mais tu vas m'écourter attentivement jusqu'au bout de ce que j'ai à dire. Oui, tu as un caractère de merde même si je suis assez mal placée pour te dire ça en sachant que le mien n'est pas tout rose non plus. Mais tu sais, ce qui fait ton charme, c'est que tu es toi même. Moi j'aime quand tu balances ton jus de Snixx à la gueule des gens. Parce que tu n'es pas de ces filles s'apparentant à des jus de légumes humains qui se laissent marcher sur les pieds à la moindre occasion. Toi, tu sais tenir tête aux gens, tu sais comment leur montrer qu'ils te doivent le respect et même si tout le monde ici semble penser que ça fait de toi une mauvaise personne, moi je trouve ça admirable. Au début, moi aussi je te trouvais ignoble, je trouvais que tu étais le diable incarné, mais j'ai appris à te voir différemment, notamment grâce au Glee Club, car j'en ai tiré la leçon la plus importante, tu es qui tu es, et je trouve ça vraiment bien que tu ne changes pas pour les autres. Moi je tiens à toi tu sais ? Et si tu changeais ça me ferait vraiment mal au cœur parce que j'aurais l'impression que tu ne serais que l'ombre de toi même. Vis ta vie sans te poser de questions, si les gens ne t'aiment pas pour ce que tu es, ne t'arrêtes pas sur ton chemin pour les laisser gagner, fais leur un joli bras d'honneur et montre leur que c'est soit ils te suivent soit ils dégagent. Vraiment San', ne change rien. Car derrière ton masque de garce comme tu dis si bien, tu as un cœur en or. Et moi je le sais.**__»_

_Santana souria à ce que venait de lui dire sa meilleure amie. Quinn savait toujours comment lui remonter le moral. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle la serra fortement dans une longue étreinte avant de lâcher d'un ton hésitant, le visage toujours enfoui dans les cheveux de la blonde_

_«__**-Toi, tu seras toujours là pour moi hein..?**__»_

_«__**-Bien sûr San', aussi longtemps que je serais en vie, je t'en fais la promesse.**__»_

_Fin du Flash-back._

**Point de vue de Quinn. **

Vous allez sûrement vous dire que je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse, mais si. La preuve, malgré nos distances, on s'est retrouvés. Et ça sera toujours comme ça. Parfois on se déteste, mais au fond nous sommes inséparables, et on a besoin l'une de l'autre. Même si à cet instantje suis triste car j'aurais espéré une réponse ou un appel de Santana... Mais bon, elle est sans doute occupée. Je regarde l'heure, il est déjà 1h du matin. Je lui ai envoyé le message à 23h. Mes derniers espoirs s'envolèrent à la vue de l'horaire. Je soupirai et me couchai, il fallait que je dorme. Pourtant, les minutes défilent et je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Il y a sans doute un moyen d'échapper à tout ça, de ne pas allez là bas. Après tout, pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le choix de mon avenir ? Il suffit que je leur explique que je suis victime d'un coup monté. Mais pour cela il faudrait que j'ai une preuve. Or, je n'en ai pas vraiment. Et c'est plutôt problématique. Je sais que je devrais en parler à ma mère, mais je sais qu'avec tout ce qu'elle a traversé dans sa vie, cela la rendrait malade. Surtout si elle ne trouvait pas de solutions. Alors je ne prendrais pas le risque de détruire le peu de bonheur qui lui reste. J'aurais pu aussi avoir une confrontation avec mon père. Mais si San' apprend ça, elle me tuera sur le champs, et elle aurait raison, c'est trop dangereux. Je dois pourtant trouver LA solution pour intégrer une école à la rentrée prochaine et pas cette stupide armée où je ne tiendrais pas deux jours. J'espère que Santana va m'aider... Car c'est certains, je ne pourrais pas m'en sortir toute seule, j'ai besoin de son aide, elle me sera précieuse pour que j'arrive à surmonter ça, et surtout pour que je n'aille pas rater ma vie là bas.

Santana, évoquer son prénom me fait monter les larmes. Si je vais là bas, je ne la verrais probablement plus jamais, et ça me fait mal. Ne voyez rien d'ambigu là dessous. Elle est moi on est meilleures amies, c'est normal que je veuille la voir. Et que je ne veuille pas être loin d'elle. Enfin, pas dans ces conditions. Je ne veux pas.

Il est deux heures du matin, et je n'arrive toujours pas à fermer l'œil. Et pourtant, je suis fatiguée. Mes yeux me brûlent mais je ne peux me résigner à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Je pense trop, beaucoup trop. Ça en devient vraiment insupportable je vous jure. Et quand je cesse de penser à une chose, je pense à une autre. Je me demande ce que fais Santana à cet instant. Vu l'heure, elle doit sûrement dormir. Et peut être qu'elle dormait au moment où je lui avait lancé le message. Ma pauvre Quinn, cesse de te poser des questions et essayes donc de dormir. Je pense au coach Sylvester, moi qui pensait que cette femme était un monstre, je me rend compte qu'il y a bien pire qu'elle. Elle aussi est presque un ange en comparaison de mon père. Et pourtant elle me mène la vie dure depuis le début de mes années lycée. Après tout, je devrais peut être me confier à elle. Elle est quelqu'un de fort caractère, elle saurait forcément me conseiller. Bien que si je devais en parler à quelqu'un d'adulte dans l'enceinte du Lycée ça serait à Mademoiselle Pillsbury puisqu'elle est notre conseillère d'orientation. Mais lui parler de tout ça reviendrait forcément aux oreilles de Monsieur Schuester qui ferait carrément un thème de la semaine sur «Comment dire adieu à Quinn Fabray». J'adore Monsieur Schuester, ne vous y méprenez pas. Mais il dramatise tout encore plus que Rachel. Et c'est assez flippant. Un peu comme la fois où Finn s'était coincé la main dans le... «Machin» ou appelez ça comme vous voulez, dans la braguette de son Jean.

_Flash-back_

_**Point de vue externe.**_

_«__**-Monsieur Schuester, monsieur Schuester !**__»_

_Le géant du Glee Club avait hurlé en revenant dans la salle qu'il avait quelques minutes plus tôt pour aller aux toilettes, ses mains se trouvaient sur son entre-jambes, arrachant des rires à quelques membres des News Direction._

_«__**-Finn, est-ce que tu pourrais cesser de faire le pitre une minute et mettre tes mains à un endroit plus... Décent de ton anatomie ?**__»_

_Cette remarque du professeur désabusé avait bien sûr provoqué un fou rire général dans la salle, avant d'arracher une remarque toxique de la bouche de Snixx._

_«__**-Finn, je comprend qu'imaginer Rachel nue puisse te mettre dans un état pareil, mais c'est pas vraiment le lieu pour laisser Popol se barrer tu ne crois pas ?**__»_

_Mais le Quaterback n'avait pas porté attention cette réflexion déplacée._

_«__**-Mais Monsieur Schue' …**__»_

_«__**-Finn ça suffit les plaisanteries, tu arrêtes maintenant !**__»_

_William l'avait tout simplement interrompus, il ne comprenait pas à quoi jouait Finn et cela l'énervait, il était gentil mais sa patience avait tout de même des limites. Certes, le Glee Club était un moment de détente, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser tout faire à ses élèves. Le géant hurla de douleur avant d'ajouter_

_«__**-Monsieur Schuester je ne plaisante pas là, je suis coincé dans ma braguette et j'ai horriblement mal.**__»_

_Le professeur avait pâli, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'ensemble de ses élèves. La suite avait été tout aussi spéciale. Il avait couru dans le bureau de l'infirmière, laquelle n'était pas présente une fois de plus, et sous le coup de la panique, il avait appelé les secours. Tout ça pour une malheureuse histoire de braguette. D'ailleurs, il ne s'arrêta pas là puisqu'il décida que le thème de la semaine serait «Les dangers des braguettes.» Thème très inintéressant pour les filles qui n'avaient pas vraiment ce genre de problème. C'est dire à quel point celui ci dramatisait tout._

_Fin du Flash-back._

**Point de vue de Quinn.**

Repenser à ça me consterne une fois de plus … Mais c'est assez touchant de voir à quel point Monsieur Schuester se soucis de nous. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Après tout, parler de ça avec un adulte ne me sembles pas être une bonne idée. Je pourrais aussi me sauver dans un autre pays. Mais pour y faire quoi, ma famille et mes amis sont ici, c'est donc une mauvaise idée parmi tant d'autres.

Il est trois heures, et je suis toujours en train de me tourner et me retourner dans mon lit. Ma vie d'avant me manque. Je veux dire … Avant que je sache que j'allais me retrouver dans un camp militaire. Mais plus je réfléchis et plus je me dis qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de forcer les gens à faire ce qu'ils n'ont pas envie de faire. Et mon père n'avait plus aucun droits sur moi. Bon Quinn, merde à la fin, à force de réfléchir tu finis par radoter. Donc soit tu te décides à dormir, soit tu penses à autre chance car à cette allure là tu vas soit finir prématurément dans une maison de retraite, soit tu vas finir à l'asile. Et c'est peut être là bas qu'est ta place d'ailleurs, tu deviens parano. Où est passée la fille qui vivait sans se poser de question ? J'ai envie de parler à quelqu'un, mais à cette heure ci tout le monde dors. C'est dommage, j'aurais pu penser à autre chose. Je m'efforce d'essayer de trouver une position confortable mais le résultat n'est pas convaincant. Je regarde mon écran de téléphone, et cherches mes photos, histoires de me rappeler de bons souvenirs. Bon sang, je ne pensais pas avoir autant de photo de San' là dedans ! Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je suis fatiguée et qu'il est tard, mais je la trouve de plus en plus belle et attirante. Mais rien de plus, je suis hétéro après tout. Je suis bien hétéro hein..? Ben oui tu l'es abrutie va. Pourquoi tu serais gay. En plus, c'est pas vraiment bien vu par la religion. J'ai pas vraiment envie de finir en enfer. Bien que si c'est Santana l'enfer … Je me gifle intérieurement, la nuit, notre cerveau nous inventerais vraiment n'importe quoi.

J'ai entendu un bruit … Un bruit de pas, et je peux vous assurez que ce n'est pas mon imagination qui me joue des tours … C'était clair et distinct … Je ne suis pas vraiment rassuré. C'est peut être ma mère. Ah non, c'est vrai, elle est de nuit aujourd'hui, je suis donc supposément seule dans la maison... Pourtant je suis certaine de ce que je viens d'entendre. Et merde, ça vient de recommencer. C'est peut être une souris ou un rat …

Quoi ?! Ma porte est en train de s'ouvrir, je reconnais bien le bruit … Au secours aidez moi, laissez moi, par pitié ne me tuez pas. Je me glisse un peu plus sous les couvertures. De façon à ce que plus rien ne dépasse. Ça se rapproche de moi, le pas et lourd et lent, c'est vraiment étrange. Je me redresse d'un coup pour hurler, mais une main se plaque violemment contre ma bouche pour me faire taire.

* * *

**Fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! :D Donnez vos avis et vos critiques en reviews :).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**TADAAAAM :D voilà le chapitre 7 ! *Roulement de tambour* vu que vous semblez aimer la fic', je vais publier autant de chapitres que je pourrais par jours ! Bon, je vais pas en poster 50 par jours mais pourquoi pas deux déjà x) ! Je reprend les cours dans 9 jours ;_; ce qui veut dire qu'après je vais avoir vachement moins de temps … Donc si dans les 9 prochains jours je vous poste 2 chapitres chaque jours, et qu'aujourd'hui que je n'ai pas compté je vous en poste un aussi, celui là donc puisqu'en plus il est plus long que les autres, ça vous fera 19 chapitres de plus *-* ! Donc ça serait pas mal que je bosse sur ma fic tout les jours mouahaha :D. Hé hé au faite vous savez quoi ?! :D Je suis née le même jour que Naya Rivera ça claque x), Trêves de bla-bla, je me met au travail è_é.**

**P'tit Griffon :**** Et oui, notre Quinn est pas très débrouillarde avec ces sentiments dans cette fic' surtout quand ils semblent êtres tournés vers une Brune au caractère de feu … ;)**

**Et oui, à force de se faire maltraiter le petit Artie commence à en avoir marre et à décidé de ne plus garder sa langue dans sa poche ! Il réalise le rêve de se rebeller qu'il avait commencé à nourrir dans l'épisode 11 de la saison 3 en hommage à Michael Jackson quand il chante Scream avec Mike quand Sébastian à blessé Blaine pendant Bad xD bref tu me comprend ! (Enfin … J'espère '-') Et oui mais ce chapitre était plus ou moins centré sur l'insomnie de la jolie blonde comme tu as sûrement du le remarquer, mais comme tu semble si pressée de voir le petit Kurt en action, j'ai décidé de te faire plaisir et de consacré une partie de ce chapitre aux investigations de notre héros gay préféré xD. **

**Atlasan :**** ça ! Je ne le dévoilerais pas, il te faudra lire ce chapitre pour le découvrir … :D**

**Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne vais pas trop vous faire attendre :P. **

**Guest :** **Mouaha, je sais j'aime bien être sadique :D mais ça vous laisse du suspens comme ça ! Fuit et se cache pour éviter la furie de Guest* **

**Point de vue de Kurt.**

Je l'avoue, la relation entre Quinn et Santana m'obsède un peu en ce moment, mais je suis presque sûr de ce que j'avance et j'aimerais prouver à tout mes amis que je suis un parfait Cupidon. Bon, peut être que j'aurais du commencer en m'attaquant à moins complexe que Snixx et Ice Queen, mais c'est un bon challenge. En plus, peut être que si elles étaient toutes les deux heureuses elles arrêteraient de s'en prendre à nous sans cesse. Et qu'elles nous verraient comme des personnes à part entière. Et puisque Rachel ne veut pas m'aider, je vais devoir trouver un autre, ou une autre associé(e). Mais ça se révèle assez complexe dans le sens où je sais qu'ils réagiront tous comme elles. Ils ont tellement peur des deux femmes qu'ils n'oseraient même pas leur insinué le fait qu'elles formeraient un très beau couple. Enfin, moi je le pense. Parce qu'elles se ressemblent niveau caractère, et qui se ressemblent, enfin bref vous connaissez la suite. Mais on dit aussi que les opposés s'attirent, comme le jour et la nuit. Mais Quinn est blonde, on peut y voir le jour, et San' brune, la nuit donc. Bon je sais cette histoire est un peu tirée par les cheveux (C'est le cas de dire …) mais mois j'y crois. Et je pense que je vais réussir. Après tout, qui a compris en premier que Karofsky était gay ? Moi, le génial et impressionnant Kurt Hummel. Bon, d'accord il m'avait embrassé donc je ne pouvais que comprendre, mais depuis mon «gaydar» ou appelé ça comme vous voudrez est plus aiguisé que jamais.

Je regarde mon répertoire à la recherche du parfait ou de la parfaite acolyte. Mais j'ai beau réfléchir, je ne sais pas à qui faire appel. Mais si, eurêka. Je sais qui est la personne qui va m'aider. Car cette personne connais les deux femmes plus que n'importe qui. Mais va-t-il vouloir faire le déplacement pour m'écouter ? Ça je l'ignore … Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Aller, j'envoie un message.

~**Chez Lady Hummel dans 1h, et viens s'il te plaît, je dois te parler de Quinn et Santana, je t'expliquerais tout quand tu seras là.**~

~**Je vois vraiment pas ce qui te passe par la tête mais tu me fais peur, j'arrive dès que possible, et pas de plan foireux où je t'explose la tête.**~

Toujours aussi aimable. Ça me rassure. Mais bon, j'ai besoin de son aide pour réussir. Il est le seul à pouvoir me filer un coup de main. J'en suis certain. Pendant ce temps, je vais continuer de chercher des preuves. Mais ça ne va pas être facile puisque qu'elles ne semblent pas elles même avoir conscience de leur amour l'une envers l'autre. Commençons par Santana, il faut voir comment elle regarde Quinn, elle ne la regarde même pas, elle la dévore des yeux, tout simplement. Même quand elles se tapaient dessus, elle la regardait avec ce regard qui ne trompe pas. Ça j'ai su l'observer, et sans me faire prendre. Même Brittany n'avait pas eu droit à des regards aussi tendre. Bien sûr, devant Quinn elle reprenait son masque et son visage inexpressif, mais on parle de la grande Lopez après tout, quoi qu'on y fasse elle restera toujours fidèle à elle même. Faire parler de sentiments à Santana est une tâche extrêmement compliquée et dangereuse. On risque la mort à chaque seconde. Elle avait déjà galéré à faire son coming out. En plus, depuis qu'elle avait été rejetée par son abuela et que la danseuse l'a plaqué, elle se méfie encore plus. Je pense qu'elle a peur de retomber dans les bras de l'amour. Car même si elle veut paraître insensible, qui n'a jamais eu mal à cause de ce sentiment dévastateur qui parfois nous arrache le cœur. Mais ça fait parti de la vie. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne pourras pas éternellement nier ses sentiments car vu que tout le monde sait qu'elle est lesbienne, elle a un peu moins de mal à s'assumer. Espérons juste qu'elle baisse ses barrières avec Quinn. Et ça ne va pas être simple.

Quant à mademoiselle Fabray, la tâche devrait s'avérer encore plus compliquée. Car premièrement elle a fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans sa vie, elle a été fichue à la porte quand elle était enceinte de Beth car elle s'était écarté du saint chemin de la religion, alors être avec une fille, serait pêché une autre fois. Et bien qu'elle ne soit pas homophobes, elle a de nombreuses fois assuré qu'elle ne s'écarterait plus jamais du chemin et que les filles ne l'intéressait pas. Pour elle, c'est impossible qu'elle puisse un jour tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un du même sexe qu'elle, et ce pour plusieurs raisons. La première je viens de l'évoquer, c'est le fait qu'elle soit croyante, la deuxième que nous pouvons d'or et déjà répertorié c'est qu'elle n'est sortie qu'avec des hommes. Mais on ne peut pas dire que ces relations ont été concluantes. Quand elle était avec Finn, elle l'a trompé avec Puck et est tombée enceinte de ce dernier. Puis elle a été avec Sam, mais elle l'a trompé avec Finn. Donc elle s'est remise avec Finn mais ce dernier l'a laissé tombée pour Rachel. On va dire qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment été stable dans ses relations. Et je pense qu'elle n'a jamais été vraiment amoureuse. Ce qui pourrait expliquer qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle ressent pour la latine. Mais elle non plus ne pourras pas se voiler la face toute la vie. Quoi que … La capitaine des Cheerleaders est vraiment têtue et quand elle se renferme dans une idée, difficile de lui éclairer la bonne route et de la faire sortir de son mutisme. Alors comment lui montrer qu'elle n'est pas à l'abri de tomber amoureuse d'une fille. Après tout ce n'est pas un crime, sauf peut être pour elle, puisque son père l'a façonné à son image et que ce dernier n'aurait jamais cautionné une relation entre deux êtres du même sexe. Décidément, la tâche n'allait pas être simple. Vraiment pas simple.

La sonnette retentit, m'indiquant que mon invité mystère se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Je suis seul ce soir donc personne ne peut lui ouvrir la porte sauf moi. Je descends les marches quatre par quatre et ouvre le verrou.

«**-Bonsoir ! Entre je t'en prie !**»

Je lui fis un grand sourire et lui indiquai de rentrer d'un geste de main vers l'intérieur.

«**-T'emballes pas mon vieux si je suis ici c'est simplement parce que tu as à me parler de deux personnes qui sont chères pour moi. Finn n'est pas là ?**»

«**-Non, il est parti voir un match avec mon père et sa mère avait un dîner entre amis. Nous ne sommes donc que tout les deux.**»

«**-Gardes tes distances Hummel. Bon, tu me parle de ce que tu avais à me dire où tu compte me garder comme décoration intérieure ?**»

Je le fis monter dans mon bureau, A cet instant je me sentais un peu comme un grand détective privé, j'étais un peu comme Sherlock et l'homme en face de moi faisait office de Watson. Il semblait pressé que je lui parle pour qu'il puisse repartir. Je m'empressai donc de tout lui expliquer.

«**-Alors voilà je sais que tu connais bien Santana est Quinn et qu'elle compte différemment pour toi, mais qu'elles sont toutes les deux une partie de ta vie. San' est d'ailleurs ta meilleure amie même si on ne s'y attendait pas vraiment. Mais voilà tu dois avoir remarqué que pendant leur plus ou moins longue querelles elles n'avaient pas l'air très bien ni l'une ni l'autre.**»

«**-Oui c'est vrai, elles semblaient mal de ne plus se parler mais une fois de plus leur fierté les as éloignées. Mais je ne vois pas vraiment où tu veux en venir alors accouches.**»

Dieu que cet homme était impatient.

«**-Je vais y venir chaque choses en son temps veux-tu. Au début j'ai cru que comme elles étaient meilleures amies, c'est cet aspect de leur relation qui leur manquait. Et puis j'ai commencé à éveillé une toute autre forme de soupçons car la latina à une manière étrange de dévisager Quinn et …**»

Mais je n'eut le temps de finir ma phrase que mon invité improvisé me coupai la parole.

«**-Santana est amoureuse de Quinn.**»

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à une prise de parole comme celle ci. Je ne m'y attendais tellement pas que je cru avoir mal saisi l'information capitale qu'il venait de me délivrer.

«**-Je te demande pardon ?**» C'est tout ce que je réussi à bafouiller au bout de quelques instants, toujours pas remis de ce que je venais d'entendre malgré moi.

«**-Fais pas l'innocent Kurt, tu m'as très bien entendu, Santana à des sentiments pour Quinn, mais pas seulement des sentiments amicaux, elle l'aime, plus qu'une simple amie, tu saisis ?**»

Je lâchai un cri triomphant et heureux, j'avais donc raison, la latine était bel et bien sous le charme de la blonde !

«**-Je le savais, j'en étais sûr, et dire que Rachel ne voulait pas me croire !**»

Mais ma joie fut de courte durée puisque mon invité me plaquai contre le mur en me tenant fermement pas les épaules.

«**-Attends tu veux dire que tu avais des soupçons et que tu en as parlé à Berry ?!**»

«**-Euh oui, enfin, elle ne m'a pas cru mais c'est si grave que ça ?**»

«**-Si c'est grave ?! Si ça revient aux oreilles de Santana elle va croire que j'ai lâché l'info et elle va me faire passé un sale quart d'heure tu piges ça Porcelaine ? Elle ne veut pas que quiconque soit au courant car elle ne veut pas que cela revienne aux oreilles de Quinn. Elle ne veut pas se l'avouer car de un elle dit n'avoir aucune chance et de deux, elle ne veut plus aimer et se fait violence pour se persuader qu'elle n'éprouve rien pour elle.**»

_Flash-back._

_**Point de vue de l'invité de Kurt.**_

_J'étais tranquillement assis sur mon lit en train de relooker une de ces nombreuses mannequins dans un magazine, quand ma sonnette retentit. Il était 00h ce soir là et je n'attendais personne, enfin pas à ma connaissance. Quand je me décidai enfin à ouvrir la porte à la personne qui se trouvait actuellement sur mon pallier, ce fut une véritable tornade hispanique qui entra dans mon salon, les yeux rouges et gonflés, embrumés de larmes, et les cheveux mouillés qui lui tenait au visage. Ce qui m'étonnait n'était pas de la voir débarquer dans ma maison à une heure aussi tardive, mais ce qui m'étonna le plus était de la voir pleuré. Je ne l'avais jamais vue pleurer, c'était la première fois. D'habitude, elle ne pleurait pas devant moi car malgré que j'étais son meilleur ami, elle gardait toujours la tête haute et son masque de garce en ma présence. Bien sûr quelque fois quand ça n'allait pas elle me dévoilait plus ou moins ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, mais là, elle semblait vraiment mal. Elle faisait les cent pas autour du canapé, et malgré les minutes qui défilaient elle ne semblait pas ni vouloir se calmer, ni me parler. Je la laissai donc faire en montant dans ma chambre pour prendre des habits secs dans mon placard. Certes, c'était des vêtement d'homme, mais il valait mieux ça que de la laisser mourir de froid. Je lui tendis un t-shirt et un survêtement qu'elle accepta dans un silence toujours aussi glaçant qui me faisait de la peine pour elle. Quand elle redescendit de l'étage, elle semblait un peu mieux, du moins, ses larmes ne coulaient plus ou presque, et elle s'assit dans le canapé, chose qui m'aurait paru un exploit il y a dix minutes de cela. Elle leva la tête vers moi et me remercia rapidement de l'accueillir chez moi alors qu'il était tard et que j'avais sans doute envie de dormir. Ce qui n'était visiblement pas son cas du tout. Je lui proposai de lui faire quelque chose de chaud et elle opta pour un café que j'allai lui faire sur le champs. Quand j'eût fini de le préparer, je rentrai dans la pièce où elle se trouvait, lui tendant la tasse que je venais de lui préparer. Elle passa ses mains dessus pour se réchauffer et en bu une gorgée. Cela semblait lui faire du bien._

_Un quart d'heure plus tard environ, elle semblait s'être calmée et je savais donc qu'elle pourrait certainement bientôt m'expliquer la raison de sa présence ici. Ce qui ne manqua pas puisqu'en effet deux minutes plus tard elle prit la parole._

_«__**-Je suis désolée de me pointer chez toi à cette heure, mais je ne savais pas où aller, j'ai un problème et je ne sais pas à qui en parler**__»_

_Je lui adressai un sourire confiant qui se voulait rassurant et qui voulait dire que je l'écoutais._

_«__**-Par contre je ne veux pas que tu m'interrompes. S'il te plaît. Voilà comme tu le sais depuis ma rupture avec Britt', je n'ai plus envie d'aimer car j'en ai trop souffert et je déteste par dessus tout me sentir vulnérable à ce point. Mais là j'ai besoin de parler sincèrement avec toi. Même si je refuserais toujours de l'admettre après cette conversation, je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse, et ça me fait peur. Pas seulement parce que j'ai peur de souffrir et tout mais j'ai surtout peur parce que c'est un amour impossible et je n'ai pas l'habitude d'aimer sans retour. La seule personne de qui j'ai été amoureuse était Brittany, et elle m'aimait aussi. Mais là je sais que cette fille ne m'aimera jamais, on est pas du même bord. Enfin bref je veux juste ne pas tomber amoureuse tu comprends ? Je veux juste oublier cette idée de ma tête. Et je ne veux pas que quiconque soit au courant, alors si tu répètes ça à qui que ce soit, je te tue.**__»_

_«__**-Je ne dirais rien, mais qui est cette fille qui semble faire battre ton cœur ?**__»_

_«__**-Déjà d'une elle ne fait pas battre mon cœur, c'est qu'une foutue passade que je vais m'empresser d'oublier. Et de deux c'est Quinn Fabray. Et si elle vient à l'apprendre je dirais hautement que tout cela est faux.**__»_

_Sur ces mots, elle s'était relevée et était partie de chez moi, me laissant complètement sur le cul. Depuis ce jour, on en a jamais reparlé._

_Fin du Flash-back._

**Point de vue de Kurt.**

«**-Que c'est touchant. Mais il me reste une question.**»

«**-Laquelle Hummel ? Je t'ai déjà dis beaucoup plus que ce que j'aurais du.**»

«**-Tu crois vraiment que Santana à raison en disant que Quinn ne l'aimera jamais ?**»

«**-J'en ai aucune idée, je me suis posé la question mais cela reste un grand mystère à ce jour, la blonde est incompréhensible en ce qui concerne ses sentiments, et je sais de quoi je parle.**»

Je réfléchissais à ce que l'on devait faire. Maintenant que j'étais sûr que San' aimait bien Fabray, je devais savoir si la blonde éprouvait quelque chose pour la latine, et ensuite on verrait. Mais je voulais d'abord savoir ce que mon interlocuteur en pensait.

«**-Tu en penses quoi de tout ça ?**»

«**-J'en pense que malgré ce que certains pourraient penser elles formeraient un joli couple, et j'ai envie que ma meilleure amie soit heureuse ainsi que Quinn et tu le sais.**»

«**-Alors ça te dirais de m'aider à les mettre ensembles ?**»

«**-ça serait prendre le risque de me faire jeter dans une fosse aux lions, mais je suis partant ! Mais tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? T'as un plan ?**»

«**-Il faudrait que tu parles à Quinn pour essayer de lui soutirer des informations déjà, après on verra.**»

«**-Mais au lycée elle n'acceptera jamais de me parler vieux t'es malade ! Elle lâchera pas des infos à McKinley.**»

«**-Alors va la voir chez elle.**»

«**-ça marche ! Ciao Lady Hummel et t'inquiètes, on est dans la place, on va les mettre ensembles !**»

Sur ces mots il partit, sans doute en direction de chez Quinn. Il était 2h50.

**Point de vue de Santana.**

Quand j'avais reçu le message de mon amie, j'étais plus ou moins en pleurs, et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de l'appeler dans ce cruel moment de faiblesse. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache que je pouvais me mettre dans cet état là et surtout pour elle. Depuis que j'avais appris pour la lettre, je me sentais terriblement mal et impuissante. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment agir. Mais je devais me l'avouer, j'étais amoureuse de Quinn. Et j'avais peur de la perdre. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle le sache, je ne veux pas qu'elle apprenne pour mes sentiments. Premièrement parce que je ne suis pas du genre à aimer, et deuxièmement car elle n'est pas du même bord que moi. Je soupire à cette pensée. Il faut vraiment que je me la sorte de la tête, mais comment ? On dit toujours que l'amour est souvent plus proche qu'on ne le pense, mais je ne voulais pas être amoureuse d'elle. C'était ma meilleure amie, ma meilleure ennemie, et je ne voulais pas lui faire peur. Pourtant quand j'étais à ses côtés j'oubliais tout le reste et ce n'était pas fréquent. Même durant ma relation avec Britt' je n'avais jamais ressentis ça de manière aussi intense. Mais je dois garder la tête haute, je trouverais bien une copine, et ce jour là je me rendrais compte que mes sentiments pour Fabray n'étaient que des sentiments parmi tant d'autres.

Il est tard, j'essaye de dormir mais c'est sans compter sur ma culpabilité de ne pas avoir répondu à la demande de la belle blonde. Attendez, depuis quand moi, Santana Lopez, je suis capable d'éprouver de la culpabilité ? Décidément, je me surprend de jours en jours en ce moment. Fabray va vraiment finir par me rendre chèvre. Et je n'aime pas ça. Je me sens tellement vulnérable quand je suis en sa présence que ça en devient gênant. J'ai tellement l'impression qu'elle arrive à lire à travers moi comme on pourrait lire dans un livre. Devant elle je ne sais pas comment me comporter, j'ai toujours peur qu'elle voit en moi des faiblesses dont je ne veux pas parler. Aller, courage Santana, ça va allez, mais tu aurais quand même du lui répondre ou l'appeler. Telle que je la connais, sachant qu'elle est mal, elle ne va pas dormir de la nuit c'est certain. Je devrais peut être aller la voir même si l'idée paraît insensée.

Bon, je vais aller la voir. Je me lève donc, prend des vêtements dans mon dressing et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Heureusement que mes parents ne sont pas là. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre qu'ils comprennent le fait que je prend une douche à deux heures du matin pour aller rejoindre une amie qui ne sait même pas que je compte aller la voir. Je me déshabille et entre dans la douche, bon, je somnole un peu parce que d'habitude à cette heure là je dors depuis bien longtemps, surtout quand j'ai cours le lendemain. Madre de Dios. La journée de demain va être difficile après une nuit blanche. Mais c'est pour la bonne cause, Quinn. Je sursaute en ouvrant l' ! L'eau est gelée ! Je m'empresse de mettre une plus haute température, et une fois que l'eau daigne bien vouloir chauffer, je me laisse aller sous ce torrent chaud qui se déverse sur mon corps à moitié endormie. Il n'y a pas à dire, une douche, même à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit reste un véritable bonheur. Je pourrais y rester des heures, mais il est déjà tard alors si je veux arriver chez la blonde avant demain matin il faut que je m'active. Je sors de la douche, et entreprend de m'habiller. Même s'il fait nuit j'ai décidé de mettre une belle tenue, enfin par belle j'entends que je n'allais pas me pointer chez Quinn en survêtement quoi. J'avais donc opté pour une robe noire légère qui m'arrivait au dessus des genoux et des escarpins tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Mes cheveux que je venais de sécher tombait sur mes épaules en ondulant. Parfois je les lissais oui, mais Q m'avait confié une fois qu'elle me préférait avec les cheveux «au naturel»

_Flash-back _

_**Point de vue de Santana.**_

_Ce matin là comme d'habitude j'avais galéré à me lever. Il faut dire que la grande Santana Lopez n'est pas vraiment du matin. J'avais passé une nuit épouvantable à faire des cauchemars et avait donc peu dormi. Une fois que j'eût réussi à me lever je constatai que je n'avais plus le temps de me lisser les cheveux après les avoirs séchés. Et merde. Jamais je n'avais été au lycée avec mes cheveux naturels, je détestais ça. J'étais arrivée au lycée avec un mal de crâne horrible. Tout le monde me dévisageait avec stupéfaction. Genre ça choquait rolala ils ont jamais vu une fille avec des cheveux ondulés ou quoi ?! Je me sentais gênée. Jusqu'au moment où Quinn arriva devant moi et me lâcha le plus simplement du monde._

_«__**-Tu es vraiment magnifique comme ça San', tu devrais toujours laisser tes cheveux au naturel plutôt que de les brûler avec un fer à lisser.**__»_

_Fin du Flash-back._

**Point de vue de Santana.**

C'était il y a longtemps, mais je m'en souviens encore. À croire que je me souviens de tout ce que me dis Fabray depuis que je la connais. Après tout, avec du recul je me dis qu'elle a toujours du m'attirer plus ou moins mais que je ne voulais pas y prêter attention. Bon, je suis propre, habillée, je vais pouvoir la rejoindre. Je prend mes clefs de voiture, mes clefs de maison, je sors, je verrouille la porte, et je descend l'allée qui mène à ma voiture. Et merde, j'ai oublié mon sac à main avec mes papiers. T'es vraiment conne ma pauvre Santana, je rentre dans la maison, je prend mon sac, je re procède aux vérifications que j'ai faites i minutes, et cette fois je grimpe dans ma voiture. Je regarde l'heure sur mon portable, il est 2h30, il me faut environ 20 minutes pour me rendre chez Quinn en journée mais la nuit je conduis plus prudemment, je serais sans doute chez elle vers 3h.

**Point de vue de Quinn.**

Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrive que je sens la silhouette s'approcher de mon oreille avant de murmurer

«**-Crier ne te serviras à rien Lucy. Tu es seule, il n'y a personne pour te sauver. Et à ce que je vois ta mère et toi êtes toujours aussi stupides, il n'y a que vous pour laisser le verrou de la porte d'entrée ouvert. Oh non, que suis-je bête, j'ai encore un double des clefs de la maison.**»

Son rire me glace le sang et même si je n'arrive pas à voir l'homme qui me parle dans l'obscurité, je reconnais sa voix. Mon père. À cet pensée j'étouffe un sanglot. Ma mère n'est pas là, je suis donc à sa merci et il n'y a personne pour l'empêcher de me faire du mal … Je ne parvins pas à parler, de toute façon sa main m'en empêchait encore.

«**-Alors Quinnie, tu m'as reconnu ? Je suis ton papa … Tu sais celui qui souhaite ta mort plus que n'importe qui sur cette Terre …**»

Il enleva sa main comme pour me laisser parler, ou dire mes dernières volontés avant qu'il ne s'occupe de mon cas …

«**-Vas-t-en, laisses moi tranquille, tu m'as assez fait de mal pendant toutes ces années, tu ne m'as pas assez frappée selon toi ? Tu as besoin de recommencer ? Tu t'enterre dans des discours de bon croyant mais tu as passé ta vie à me maltraiter durant mon enfance. C'est à cause de toi si aujourd'hui je suis renfermée. Je te déteste tu es un monstre, et peut importe ce que tu feras de moi, un jour tu le payeras.**»

Ses mots étaient sortit tout seuls, j'avais peur mais je voulais lui tenir tête pour la première fois de ma vie. Il avait fait resurgir tant de choses dans ma tête. Je revoyais toutes ces scènes où il me frappait, ou m'enfermait dans le placard à balais lorsque ma mère n'était pas là. Et les autres scènes enfouies dans mon âme encore brisée. Et ce qui devait se passer se passa, je sentis son point me tomber violemment sur la joue, et le temps que je puis réussir à reprendre mes esprit, j'étais ligotée à ma chaise de bureau. Je vois ma mort de près pour une fois. Oui, j'ai un canon de flingue posé sur la temps. Je pense à ma mère, qui me retrouverait dans je ne sais quel état, je pense à mes amis du Glee Club et à tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi ces dernières années. Et contre toute attente, je pense à Santana. San' … Cette fille qui me fait me sentir tellement bien malgré les coups bas, cette fille dont j'étais secrètement amoureuse depuis un moment maintenant. Mais ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je me l'avoue, à l'instant où je ne la verrais plus jamais.

«**-Alors Quinn, tu as le choix, soit je te tue de manière rapide et on en parle plus, soit tu fais d'abord tes dernières prières.**»

Je restai dans un silence pesant qui lui demandait d'en finir le plus vite possible. Je fermai les yeux et tout ce que je voyais à cet instant était le visage de la Latina. Pardon Santana, pardon de ne jamais t'avoir avoué tout ça.

Au moment où je sentis son doigt se crispé sur la détente, quelqu'un avait bondis dans la chambre et s'était jeté sur lui, ce qui fis que le coup de canon partit en l'air, évitant ainsi au passage ma tête d'exploser. J'entendis mon père pousser un cri de rage, mais je ne voyais rien, il faisait trop sombre pour moi, et mes yeux étaient embrumés par les larmes. Puis une deuxième personne entrai dans la chambre mais en prenant cette fois le soin d'allumer la lumière. Puck. Puck se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et se jeta sur mon père aux côtés de la personne arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt. Je tournai difficilement la tête pour lui faire face et mon cœur se serra. Santana. C'est elle qui venait de me sauver la vie, je ne croyais jamais revoir son visage. J'entendis la voix de Puck retentir dans la pièce.

«**-Santana, appelles la police s'il te plaît. Pendant que je maîtrise cette ordure.**»

Santana allait le faire puisque je la vis s'approcher de son sac à main dans l'unique but de saisir son téléphone portable. Mais c'était sans compter sur mon père qui profita d'une minute d'inattention de Puck pour se relever et prendre la poudre d'escampette en hurlant.

«**-On se reverra Quinn, tu as ma parole.**»

Santana furieuse voulue se lancer à sa poursuite en poussant des jurons en espagnol, mais Puck me désigna d'un signe de tête, j'étais toujours attachée à cette maudite chaise et les liens qui retenaient mes poignets me faisaient atrocement souffrir. Elle vint donc à mon secours pendant que Puck se lança à la poursuite du fugitif, je la regardai dans les yeux, elle semblait réellement bouleversée, elle me détachai et me pris directement dans ses bras où je me laissai volontiers aller.

_Flash-back._

_**Point de vue de Santana.**_

_En arrivant chez Quinn je trouvai l'atmosphère pour le moins étrange, la porte d'entrée était grande ouverte alors que la chambre de la blonde était plongée dans la pénombre, de plus la voiture de sa mère n'était pas dans l'allée, cela ne présageait rien de bon … J'entrai discrètement dans la bâtisse de la mère et de la fille Fabray en prenant le soin de ne faire aucuns bruits. Tout semblait calme jusqu'au moment où j'entendis vaguement la blonde hurler, même si tout ce que j'avais saisis était le «Vas-t-en» et à ce moment là je savais que je devais agir vite, j'ai monté cependant les escaliers lentement, pour ne pas alerter de ma présence, puis j'avais entendu un rire glaçant et avait reconnu la voix de son agresseur. Russel Fabray. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et mon cœur accéléra dans ma poitrine. Il fallait que je sorte la blonde de là et vite... Après l'avoir entendu prononcés les mots «Dernières volontés» et après avoir constaté un refus de parole de la part de Quinn, j'avais bondis dans la chambre en me jetant sur l'homme armé. Et là on avait commencé à se battre, moi pour lui faire lâcher l'arme, lui pour finir ce que je l'avais empêché d'achever. Mais il était plus fort que moi et m'avait donné un méchant coup dans la tête à l'aide de son flingue. Heureusement que Puck était arrivé. _

_Fin du Flash-back._

**Point de vue de Quinn. **

Je mis ma tête dans le creux du coup de la belle latina et laissai mes larmes couler. Je me sentais terriblement mal, heureusement qu'elle et Puck étaient arrivés même si je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient chez moi. En tout cas, je ne les remercierais jamais assez. Grâce à eux je suis saine et sauve, mais je remarque que San' saigne à la tête et une vague d'angoisse me submerge.

«**-San' ! Tu saignes …**»

«**-Je sais princesa, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller.**»

Princesa. Elle venait de m'appeler Princesse. Je sentis une sensation nouvelle dans le bas ventre, une sorte de picotement, décidément, elle n'avait pas fini de me surprendre. Elle ajouta d'un ton empli de tristesse.

«**-Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir appelé quand tu me l'a demandé Quinnie, j'étais pas très bien et j'ai été lâche, plutôt que de te montrer que j'allais mal, j'ai fuis, et si j'avais appelé, peut être que j'aurais pu te protéger ou faire je ne sais quoi …**»

«**-Non San', car si tu m'avais appelée, tu ne serais pas venue parce que tu culpabilisais de ne pas m'avoir donné signe de vie, et qui sait où je serais maintenant, aux côtés de dieu probablement.**»

«**-Et finalement tu es aux côtés de Satan.**»

La voix de Puck nous fit sursauter mais sa remarque eu le mérite de nous faire rire et ainsi de détendre l'atmosphère. Mais une question persistait encore.

«**-Et sinan Puck, tu fous quoi là ?**»

Finalement c'est Santana qui avait posé la question avant que je n'ai eu le temps de le faire. L'intéressé lâcha tout penaud.

«**-Pour ma défense, c'est de la faute de Kurt.**»

Si moi je ne compris pas, Santana jeta un regard noir en direction de l'homme à la crête. Mais l'heure n'étais pas aux questions. Je voulais juste me changer les idées et oublier cette soirée plus qu'éprouvante.

«**-Puck, tu peux nous laisser seules s'il te plaît ?**»

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête ma demande, alors que San' me jetais un regard plein de questions. Une fois qu'il eu quitté les lieux, je me remis dans les bras si protecteurs de Santana.

«**-Santana, j'ai peur … Tu veux bien passer la nuit avec moi s'il te plaît.**»

Son visage s'empourpra ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus mignon que d'habitude, mais elle s'efforçait de ne rien laisser paraître.

«**-Je crois qu'il serait plus raisonnable qu'on dorme chez moi Q. Je n'ai pas envie que ce fou revienne et nous découpes dans notre sommeil.**»

J'acceptai sa proposition. Je pris alors quelques affaires et partit avec elle. Pendant tout le trajet elle resta silencieuse, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Nous étions quelque peu perdus dans nos pensées. Et les miennes étaient tournées vers la Latine, mais je ne lui dirais pas. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que j'occupais les pensées de la belle brune en cet instant même également, et qu'elle non plus, n'avait pas l'intention de m'en faire part.

* * *

**Voilà voilà le chapitre est terminé *-* et vous avouerais qu'il en vaut bien deux vu la longueur xD (par rapport aux précédents) en tout cas j'ai mis la journée à l'écrire … Donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Vous vous attendiez à Puck pour aider Kurt ? Et vous vous attendiez à ce que Russel vienne ? À vos reviews :D.**


	8. Chapter 8

**J'ai énormément de retard :x suite à des soucis de pc donc ce chapitre sera beaucoup plus court que d'habitude :/. Mais je me rattraperais sur le prochain :D. D'ailleurs, j'ai une petite anecdote juste comme ça, et croyez moi, vous allez littéralement me prendre pour une énorme folle ! L'autre soir, j'étais en train de regarder l'épisode 17 de la saison 3 de Glee, vous savez celui des chansons de Whitney. Enfin bref, ça m'a rappelé un truc assez drôle … Vous voyez quand Britt' chante «I Wanna Dance With Somebody» et qu'elle danse avec Santana sur la scène de l'auditorium ? Bah, il y a les Cheerleaders qui dansent avec elles et tout et que vous me croyez ou non … Vous voyez il y a une des Cheerleaders qui a les cheveux courts ? Ben me demandez pas pourquoi mais la première fois que j'ai vu la performance, et bien allez savoir quel mauvais coup mes yeux m'ont fait mais je l'ai prise pour Sam … Nan mais sérieux vous voyez bouche de mérou dans un costume de cheerleaders féminin ? Blasphème nous dira Quinn :O ! :JBAFF: è_é Brefouille !**

**P'tit Griffon :**** Oulala j'ai pas tout compris à ton histoire de se sentir conne, c'est peut être parce que … Je suis conne ? x)**

**Et oui tu as vu le nombre de révélations que je vous ai offerte !**

**Et le Quinntana ne peut pas être toujours rose sinon ça deviendrait guimauve :D Bien que j'aime bien les guimauves … xD mais oui, Puckurt est dans la place !**

**Et oui je suis du 12 Janvier comme Naya :D à la différence qu'elle est de 1987 et moi de 1997 xD.**

**Atlasan :**** Et oui mais que veux-tu … Tu connais Quinn et sa fierté sur-dimensionnée ! **

**Lyl04 :**** à vrai dire, ce chapitre était de la pure improvisation, je n'avais rien prévu, j'ai écris comme c'est sortit :)**

**Guest :** **La voilà la suite, avec pas mal de retard sur mon emploi du temps, mais la voilà :)**

**Good Lecture ! :D**

* * *

**Point de vue de Santana.**

Le chemin de chez la blonde à chez moi m'avait paru extrêmement long. Elle ne décrochait pas un mot et semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Pourtant, à cet instant, elle occupait tout mon esprit. Son délicat parfum flottait dans l'air, me laissant le humer à ma guise. Dieu que Quinn était ravissante. Cette femme avait tout pour plaire. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir lui dévoiler mes sentiments, mais je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas le bon moment, avec ce qu'elle a vécu ce soir. Mais ça ne sera jamais le bon moment. Puisque de toute manière cet amour n'est pas et ne sera jamais réciproque. Bref. Je devrais plutôt me concentrer sur la route au lieu de penser à l'impossible. Mais avoir failli la perdre m'avait fait une sorte de déclic. Ce n'était pas une passade. J'étais amoureuse. OMG, je suis amoureuse de Fabray. Je n'ose le croire moi même. J'aime ma meilleure amie, ma meilleure ennemie, ma confidente, mon souffre douleur, une fille avec qui j'ai échangé un nombre de baffes impressionnante, ma capitaine des Cheerleaders, l'ex de Finn, la mère de Beth, la plus belle fille de McKinley (sans me compter bien sûr).

Non, mais ma pauvre Santana, tu devrais t'entendre parler, à cette allure tu vas devenir une putain de grosse guimauve dégoulinante d'amour qui ne cesse de dire des trucs mignon. Non non non. Je refuse de devenir comme le couple Finnchel, par pitié. Je dois me ressaisir. J'ai été amoureuse de Brittany et ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle hantait mes pensées à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit. Pourtant ces derniers temps je ne cesse de penser à Quinn. À vrai dire, la blonde n'hésite même pas à venir hanter mes nuits. Mais ça, ça restera confidentiel, il y a des âmes pures et innocentes. En tout cas c'est bête à dire, mais elle arrive à me faire sourire bêtement. Ce qui ne lui échappa d'ailleurs pas puisqu'elle fini par rompre le silence.

«**-Sanny, à quoi tu penses ? Tu souris bêtement … On dirait Finn.**»

Elle accompagna sa prise de parole de son rire qui me faisait fondre.

«**-Sanny ? C'est quoi ce surnom ? T'as pas trouver mieux Quinnie ? Et ne me compare plus JAMAIS à Finn, si tu tiens à garder de bon termes entre nous ! Ceci dit pour te répondre, je pense à une fille.**»

**Point de vue de Quinn.**

Je rêve où elle vient de me dire qu'elle pensait à une fille ?! Super, moi qui avait peu être décidé de lui avouer mes sentiments une fois arrivée chez elle, j'apprends comme ça qu'elle a déjà quelqu'un en tête. Bravo Quinn, tu aurais pas pu t'y prendre avant ? Et quand Santana Lopez à quelqu'un dans la tête, elle ne l'a pas dans les pieds comme on dit. Je n'ai aucune chance de concurrencer sa prétendante. Bordel. Je me sens terriblement mal d'un coup, j'ai une drôle de boule dans la gorge qui m'empêche de respirer convenablement. Et j'ai cette même boule dans l'estomac. J'ai aussi des larmes qui remontent. Bordel. Ne pleurs pas Quinn, gardes la face. Tu es forte. Je ne sais même pas quoi lui répondre sans me trahir.

J'improvise les seuls mots qui peuvent sortir de ma bouche.

«**-Ah … Je suis contente pour toi …**»

Putain que ces paroles sonnent fausses. C'est affreux.

**Point de Santana.**

La réponse de Quinn me fit froid dans le dos, quand elle avait prononcé cette phrase, je pourrais presque que sa voix était brisée et triste. J'ai appris à saisir le sens de chacune des réactions de Q, pourtant celle-ci, je ne la comprenais pas. Mais je décidai de ne pas relever. Si elle savait que la fille en question c'était elle, elle péterait sans doute un câble et sortirais de la voiture, en ne m'adressant que du dégoût. L'amour, c'est tellement compliqué … Elle semble tellement distante d'un coup, elle regarde dehors, ce n'est pas son genre. D'habitude elle regarde droit devant elle avec ce petit sourire qui illumine son visage d'ange. Mais là, c'est différent … Elle regarde à travers la vitre, elle est presque tournée dos à moi, mais je peux remarquer cette mine triste qu'elle aborde. Ça me fait mal au cœur. J'ai tellement envie de la serrer dans mes bras.

Le trajet se termine de cette manière, elle ne me prête quasiment aucune attention et reste toujours aussi distante. Quand nous arrivons enfin dans ma cours, je me gara, descend de ma voiture, fait vite le tour et lui ouvre sa portière. D'ordinaire je suis tout sauf galante. Vous savez sûrement que je suis le genre de fille qui ne pense qu'à elle. Pourtant, avec elle, j'ai envie de faire des efforts. Je ne dirais pas que j'ai envie de changer. Je resterais toujours Santana Lopez la grosse garce qui balance son jus de Snixx à la gueule de tout le monde. Mais je n'ai pas envie que la blonde me voit de cette manière. Car pour moi elle n'est pas tout le monde, elle est unique et à mes yeux elle sort du lot. Et si je ne l'avais pas vue attachée à cette chaise à deux doigts de la mort, peut être que je ne m'en serais jamais aperçue. J'ai passé tellement de temps à me voiler la face, à me dire que ces sentiments n'étaient pas réels, ou que s'ils l'étaient, ils s'estomperaient. Pourtant, chaque jour ils semblent prendre de l'ampleur. Et je dois vous avouer que je n'en ai pas l'habitude. Mais je continuerais de nourrir en silence dans un coin de mon cœur cet espoir vain qui me pousse à l'aimer. Peut être qu'un jour je me rendrais compte que ce n'était rien, mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas rien. Parce que je crois que c'est la première fois que j'ai vraiment des sentiments aussi forts pour quelqu'un. Et ça, c'est à noté au fer rouge, moi, Santana au cœur de Pierre, j'aime quelqu'un.

Quoi qu'il en soit son silence me trouble, je me demande ce qui peut bien se passer dans ses pensées pour qu'elle soit aussi lointaine. Mais je ne lui pose pas de questions, je n'ai pas envie de la braquer et de la faire parler de chose qu'elle n'a pas forcément envie d'extérioriser pour le moment. Alors je vais faire preuve de patience et si elle veut parler de ce qui la tracasse avec moi, alors je sais qu'elle le fera de son gré. Elle est comme ça Quinn. Soit elle décide de parler, soit elle juge que cela ne regarde qu'elle.

Une fois que j'eût ouvert la porte d'entrée, je la fis monter à l'étage après avoir pris le soin de vérifier au moins trois fois si j'avais bien verrouiller la porte derrière nous. Bon sang, Russel aura réussi à me rendre presque paranoïaque. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il puisse s'en prendre à Quinn une deuxième fois. Car j'ai eu tellement peur si vous saviez. J'ai cru que j'allais crever ce connard, cette ordure qui essayait de tuer ma Quinnie. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà fait assez de mal dans la vie de la jeune femme. Alors non, je ne tolérerais jamais qu'il s'en prenne à elle, et surtout physiquement. D'ailleurs, j'espère qu'il ne lui a pas laissé de marque. Pourtant, j'eût l'horreur de constater que ce n'était pas le cas. Quand elle montait l'escalier devant moi, je vis qu'elle avait un énorme bleu au niveau de la hanche. Et cela me fit devenir encore plus haineuse. Quand nous arrivions dans la chambre, le premier de mes réflexes fût de lui demander si elle voulait un pyjama, car dans la précipitation, elle était venue sans affaires. Mais je dégluti difficilement quand celle-ci m'assura qu'elle serait mieux en sous vêtements. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, elle enleva sa robe et la posa délicatement sur une chaise dans un coin de ma chambre, dévoilant son corps si parfait, son corps qui me faisait chavirer et me donnait des sensations de brûlures dans le bas ventre. Mais je fis attention à ne pas trop laisser mes yeux se balader sur ses courbes pourtant si parfaites à regarder car je savais que cela ne serait pas très discret si je la fixai. Alors je me retournai simplement et fit de même.

Elle avait gardé les mêmes distances, et cela m'amenait à me poser de plus en plus de questions. Qui évidemment restèrent sans réponse. Elle ne me parlait pas, et je n'aimais pas ça, elle qui d'habitude était si expressive, on aurait dit qu'elle était devenue muette ou qu'elle imitait Berry une veille de représentation importante. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'éteignis la lumière sans me poser de question après avoir obtenu un simple bonne nuit de la magnifique femme qui allait dormir à mes côtés. Une fois que je lui eu répondu, je me tournai vers la fenêtre et fermai les yeux, cherchant le sommeil dont j'avais besoin. C'était sans compter sur Quinn qui dormait déjà au bout de cinq minutes. Mais je n'étais pas rassurée car depuis qu'elle avait sombré dans les bras de Morphée, celle-ci avait le sommeil étrangement agité. Beaucoup trop agité à mon goût et après ce qu'elle venait de vivre, c'était plus ou moins normal. Mais quand je l'entendis crier et pleurer dans son sommeil en appelant à l'aide je décidai de la réveiller pour lui épargner l'horreur qu'elle semblait vivre dans ses songes. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, des larmes coulaient sur son visage et sa respiration était forte et saccadé. Contre tout attente, même si elle avait tenu ses distances avec moi toute la soirée, elle se jeta dans mes bras.

«**-Hey Q … Parles moi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**»

**Point de vue de Quinn. **

Je m'étais jetée sans réfléchir dans les bras de Santana. Mais je venais de faire le cauchemar le plus atroce de toute ma vie. Je revoyais ma chambre, mon père avec ses paroles horribles, sauf que ce n'était pas moi qu'il frappait, car attaché sur cette chaise, il s'agissait de San' … Sauf que quand je suis arrivée pour la sauver, il était trop tard, il l'avait tué …

Je ne sais pas comment penser à autre chose, c'est trop dur, ce cauchemar était affreux. Quand j'avais entendu la latina me tirer de mon sommeil je fut tellement soulagée de savoir qu'elle allait bien mais en même temps tellement perturbée par cet horrible rêve que personne ne devrait faire.

La brune essaye de me calmer depuis une bonne demie heure maintenant mais je n'arrive pas à parler, je tremble, et mon cœur bat tellement vite et fort … Je la serra aussi fort que je peux dans mes bras, oubliant tout le reste, j'ai juste besoin de sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien pour me prouver qu'elle va bien, qu'elle est bien là et que tout cette mise en scène macabre n'était pas réelle. Oh San', si tu savais comme je serais mal sans toi … Mais je ne veux pas te le dire, et je ne veux pas te parler de mon cauchemar, j'ai peur, j'ai tellement peur, peur qu'on te fasse du mal, peur de te perdre et de ne plus jamais te revoir, peur que tu m'abandonnes, peur de ne plus entendre tes remarques et tes répliques sanglantes que tu balances à longueur de journées, peur de ne plus voir ton si beau visage, peur de ne plus pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras comme à l'instant même, peur de ne plus pouvoir entendre ta voix et ton rire si mélodieux, peur de ne plus pouvoir t'avouer un jour mes sentiments, peur de ne plus pouvoir t'aimer, peur d'être séparée de toi. Je me déteste tellement à cet instant, je devrais tout te dire, t'avouer ce que je ressens avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais je n'y arrive pas, je n'ai pas envie que tu me rejettes, je n'ai pas envie que tu me vois différemment, que tu recommences à me hair, et je ne veux tout simplement pas te perdre alors j'étouffe cet amas de sentiments qui sort de mon cœur. Parce que je ne sais même pas si ce que je ressens est réel, je n'ai jamais vraiment été amoureuse, quand j'étais avec Finn c'était surtout pour la popularité et même si je tenais fortement à lui je ne peux pas dire que c'était l'amour de ma vie. Quant à Sam je tenais à lui mais ce n'était pas non plus le grand amour. Alors pourquoi quand je suis près de toi mon cœur s'emballe ? Pourquoi quand je suis près de toi j'ai envie que le temps s'arrête ? Pourquoi quand je ne te vois pas je te cherche partout, pourquoi quand je ferme les yeux tu es la seule personne que je vois, pourquoi j'aimerais rester dans tes bras pour le reste de l'éternité, pourquoi ton parfum m'enivre, pourquoi quand tu passes ta main dans mon dos comme à cet instant je ressens un million de papillons s'envoler dans mon estomac et mon ventre ? Est-ce ça, être amoureux ? Je suis perdue, je ne sais plus quoi penser de tout ça. J'ai envie de te garder contre moi, j'ai envie de te haïr, j'ai envie de t'embrasser, j'ai envie de te repousser, j'ai envie de mettre ma tête dans le creux de ton cou, j'ai envie de m'enfuir. Je hais ne pas comprendre ce que je ressens et je hais ma putain de fierté qui m'empêche d'ouvrir les yeux et qui m'aveugle. Qui dois-je écouter ? Mon cœur qui me souffle de t'aimer ou ma tête qui me dit que je ne dois pas, que je dois aimer un homme ?

J'aimerais trouver des réponses à tout ça mais pour l'heure, je n'ai pas envie d'y penser, je veux juste profiter de ce moment où tu me tiens contre toi pour me remonter le moral. Je t'aime Santana Lopez mais ça, je pense que je ne te le dirait jamais.

**Point de vue de Santana.**

Finalement, à force de bercer Q, elle avait fini par se rendormir, et je n'avais pas dormi pour pouvoir veiller sur elle. Mais j'eût quand même un moment de somnolence qui au départ ne devait durer qu'une petite heure. Mais quand je rouvris les yeux, Quinn n'était plus là. Elle m'avait laissé un mot pour me dire qu'elle était partie au lycée mais qu'elle n'avait pas voulu me réveiller. Et merde, par ma faute elle était partie toute seul. Je me lève en quatrième vitesse, fais un brin de toilette, m'habille et hop, direction McKinley. C'était bientôt l'heure du Glee Club. Mais une question pour la blonde hantait mon esprit depuis mon réveil, et je décidai finalement de lui en faire part.

«**-Quinn ?**»

L'interpellée leva la tête dans ma direction et me regardai avec une sorte d'interrogation sur le visage.

«**-Oui San' ? Si c'est pour me dire que j'aurais pu t'attendre je sais c'était pas sympa mais tu sais je me suis réveillée et …**»

Je la coupai dans son élan, car si j'attendais j'allais comme toujours me défiler et cette fois il en était hors de question.

«**-Tu voudrais aller au bal de promo avec moi ?**»

«**-Je … Pardon ?**»

«**-Dans deux jours c'est le bal de promo, je sais que tu ne voulais pas y aller mais c'est notre dernière année ici et je n'ai pas envie que tu n'y ailles pas, et je n'ai pas non plus envie d'y aller avec un blaireau qui me prendrai la tête toute la soirée, est-ce que tu voudrais être ma cavalière au bal de promo ..?**»

Je dégluti difficilement au moment où celle-ci déposa un baiser tendre sur ma joue avant de dire

«**-Ce serait un honneur d'aller à ce bal en ta compagnie, Santana Lopez.**»

Et sur ces mots elle partie. Quinn Fabray serait ma cavalière au bal de promo. J'allais danser avec ma Quinnie …

**Point de vue externe.**

Kurt avait observé la petite scène dans un coin et son visage était illuminé d'un sourire sans nom, il décida que ce soir là serait parfait pour jouer les Cupidon et rapprocher les deux femmes.

* * *

**Voilà fin du chapitre, vous m'excuserez il est un peu naze, y'a pas beaucoup de paroles mais j'avais envie de faire un petit chapitre plus court basé sur les sentiments et les doutes de San' et Quinn '3'. Puis j'ai eu des soucis techniques donc j'espère que ce mini chapitre vous fera tenir jusqu'au prochain gros chapitre avec des révélations qui arrivera demain ou après demain '3'.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Et sans vous faire attendre plus, voici le 9ème chapitre ! Comme j'ai vu que ma petite anecdote avait fait rire certains d'entre vous (Il y a de quoi de même temps … *Fuis dans un trou de souris*) je me suis dis que je pourrais peut être vous en racontez une nouvelle. Alors aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de vous faire part de ma dernière lubie '3' ! Il n'y a pas encore si longtemps je n'avais qu'un seul et unique poster de la série, et ça me saoulait car ça ne traduisais pas assez ce que cette série représente pour moi alors j'ai commencé à imprimer des photos sur des pages A4 et je me retrouve avec un mur recouvert de 30 photos de la série, on dirait un véritable lieu de culte x) et devinez qui est le plus sur ce mur ? Santana et Quinn bien sûr '3' quelle question … Puis mon agenda est totalement Glee x).**

**Ah oui et cette après midi j'ai regardé «At The Devil's Door» un film d'horreur avec Naya Rivera et même si je dois avouer que j'ai pas tout compris à l'histoire du film et qu'il ne fait soit dit en passant pas peur du tout, j'ai bien aimé parce qu'il y avait notre Naynay nationale x).**

**P'tit Griffon :**** Kurt le curieux et sa fixation de voir le Quinntana se former … Il pense surtout à sa tranquillité x) leurs sentiments sont tellement complexes que moi même je ne suis pas sûre d'en connaître toute la teneur (oups, je suis l'auteur de la fic c'est vrai xD)**

**Et oui je sais mes yeux me jouent de sacrés tours mais ça à eu le mérite de me faire rire un bon moment … '3'**

**Atlasan :**** Il faudra bien qu'elles s'y jettent à un moment comme on dit x) **

**Cottigny :**** J'espère aussi qu'elle va s'en sortir xD j'ai pas encore trop réfléchis à la suite on verra comment ça vient :P**

**Bonne Lecture :D !**

* * *

**Point de vue de Quinn.**

Je dois vous avouer que la demande de San' m'a prise de court. Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce qu'elle me fasse une telle proposition et moi même jamais je n'aurais osé lui demander de m'accompagner au bal de la promo. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je ne voulais pas y aller au départ. Parce que je ne voulais pas y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Alors j'avais choisi la facilité et je m'étais défilé contrairement à elle ce qui me touchai profondément. Je dois dire que je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi elle m'a demandé à moi d'y aller avec elle alors que n'importe qui se ferait un immense plaisir d'aller au bal au bras de la latina. Mais il est vrai que San' est lesbienne, et que les filles de ce lycée n'irait pas au bal avec elle. Et que c'est inhumain pour Santana si elle y allait avec un homme. En tout cas, moi je suis fière de lui avoir dit oui. Mais ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est que je pensais qu'elle irait avec sa prétendante à qui elle pensait hier soir dans la voiture, et même si j'étais intensément heureuse de voir que je m'étais trompée, je me sentais tout de même comme une sorte de roue de secours. Mais bon, je ne peux pas ne pas y aller. Au moins j'aurais une soirée dans ma vie où je pourrais danser un slow avec elle et rien que pour ça, ça en vaut la peine. Même si je n'obtiendrais rien de plus qu'une danse de sa part, je serais heureuse. Car je n'en demandais pas tant. Mais une question persiste. Comment vais-je m'habiller le soir du bal ?.. Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée, mais tout ce que je sais c'est que je dois me faire belle. Oui, j'ai envie de plaire à mon amie, j'ai envie que l'espace d'une soirée, elle ne regarde que moi, qu'elle ne détournes pas son regard sur quelqu'un d'autre et ça je ne sais pas si c'est possible. Mais j'ai envie d'essayer, et si j'y parviens je ne serais pas peu fière. En plus, il ne reste que deux semaines et demies avant la remise des diplômes de fin d'année, et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de solution pour l'année prochaine. J'ai donc décidé que j'affronterais mon triste destin et plus le temps passe, plus je me dis que je dois garder la tête haute et affronter l'avenir qu'on m'avait réservé. Et ça je sais que je devrais en parler avec San'.

**Point de vue de Kurt.**

On dirait que l'opération Quinntana avance à grand pas et ça me satisfait. Satan avait proposé à la Reine des Glaces d'aller avec elle au bal et cette dernière avait accepté, n'était-ce pas l'occasion rêvée pour qu'elles s'avouent leurs sentiments ? Une chose est certaine, il me faut un plan, et je vais avoir besoin de Puck pour ça. C'est la dernière ligne droite. Alors on ne doit pas se planter sinon on aura peut être plus jamais la chance de pouvoir mettre ces deux là en couple. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment procédé sans que cela ne soit trop visible. Parce que si on se fait chopper dans notre mission je ne donne pas cher de notre peau. Et je suis définitivement trop jeune pour mourir. Tout comme Puck d'ailleurs. Où est-il justement ? Ah, je l'aperçois vers San', je dois attirer son attention sans éveiller aucun soupçons chez l'hispanique.

«**-Hey Puck j'ai une voisine qui a un soucis de piscine et elle a besoin des conseils d'un pro tu pourrais pas venir m'aider ? J'ai pensé à toi comme tu veux monter ton affaire de nettoyeur de piscine je me suis dis que tu pourrais sans doute trouver ce qui ne va pas.**»

Cette excuse était totalement bidon j'en ai conscience mais ça marche, la latina ne relève pas et ne nous lance aucun regard menaçant. Il me suivit donc après avoir acquiescé d'un bref signe de tête, j'allai vers un endroit un peu moins fréquenté, même pas du tout pour pouvoir lui parler sans qu'aucun mur ne nous écoute. C'est peut être pour cette raison d'ailleurs que je l'emmène à l'extérieur. Une fois arrivés à destination, il s'arrête, croise ses bras sur son torse et me sors.

«**-Oui je sais Santana et Quinn vont au bal de promo ensembles et je suppose que tu t'es dis que c'était pour nous l'occasion rêvé de les mettre ensembles. Alors grouilles toi d'exposer ton plan Hummel j'ai pas envie que les autres nous voient et qu'ils croient que je suis Gay ou pire qu'ils se mettent en tête que je suis Gay et en couple avec toi donc vas-y je t'écoute.**»

«**-Et bien Puck, je me demande depuis quand tu es aussi intelligent.**»

«**-Je vais tenter d'ignorer ton sous entendu et ne pas te casser la gueule car j'ai besoin de toi pour mettre les filles en couple donc vas-y.**»

«**-Tu me surprendra toujours Noah …**»

«**-Bon allez abrège on a pas toute la nuit Lady Hummel.**»

Il a raison au lieu de prendre des chemins qui rallongent je ferais mieux de chercher un plan d'action. Le bal à lieu dans à peine deux jours.

«**-Et bien je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses mais je pensais que le soir du bal on pourrait tout faire pour que quelqu'un tourne autour des deux filles et ainsi les rendre jalouses l'une de l'autre ce qui feraient qu'elles se prendraient la tête, s'expliqueraient et seraient bien contraintes de s'avouer leurs sentiments respectifs tu en pense quoi ?**»

«**-C'est une bonne idée mais t'oublie un détail mec, si elles se prennent la tête elles vont encore recommencer à se filer des baffes et se balancer des piques alors que c'est l'inverse qu'on veut.**»

«**-Et tu as une idée brillante je présume ?**»

«**-Oui, j'attendais juste que tu me le demande ! Si on rend une seule des deux jalouses, alors la première ne comprendra pas ce qui se passe, et ne pourras pas être en colère. Elle ira voir celle qui tire la gueule et lui demandera des explications et là les sentiments seront contraints de sortir.**»

«**-Et … Tu compte rendre jalouse laquelle des deux ?**»

«**-Si on rend jalouse Santana je la connais elle va faire un scandale public et ça risque de faire fuir Quinn, loin de moi cette idée, je pense qu'il est plus raisonnable de rendre Quinn jalouse car comme tout le monde la crois à 200% hétéro, elle ne va pas péter un câble devant tout le monde elle va juste planter la brune comme une conne dans la salle et sans doute se mettre à pleurer au détour d'un couloir et comme l'hispanique va l'avoir suivie elle se rendra vite compte que quelque chose ne va pas, elle va demander des explications à Quinn et cette dernière sera obligée soit de tout lui avouer soit de trouver une excuse en béton pour berner San'.**»

«**-Noah Puckerman je n'aurais jamais cru que je dirais ça un jour mais tu es un putain de génie !**»

«**-Je sais, je sais merci je m'améliore beaucoup. En tout cas il nous faut un bouc émissaire pour draguer Santana le temps d'une soirée.**»

«**-Et si on demandait à Brittany ?**»

Il me regarda visiblement en total désaccord avec mes paroles.

«**-Malheureux t'es fou tu connais Britt' elle risque de se prendre au jeu et de vouloir retourner avec elle.**»

ça me fait mal de l'avouer mais l'iroquois avait une fois de plus raison et moi j'avais tord. Brittany est une personne d'une extrême gentillesse et elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche malheureusement elle fait des boulettes et je suis sûre qu'au fond d'elle elle aime encore son ex alors se serait une catastrophe.

«**-Alors qui pourrait être le/la parfait(e) complice ?**»

«**-Santana est lesbienne mais Quinn est tout aussi capable d'être jalouse d'un homme vu son haut degré de possessivité**. **De plus si c'est un homme qui drague la nana qu'elle convoite elle aura peur que celle-ci change de bord et ainsi de voir tout ses espoirs refoulés envolés.**»

«**-Puck tu t'es dopé avec quoi sérieux ? T'as jamais été aussi logique de ta vie ça cache forcément quelque chose. Et je croyais que tu ne savais pas si Quinn l'aimait ?**»

«**-Non ça cache rien je te rappelle juste pour ton information que je connais très bien les deux filles sachant que l'une d'entre elle est ma meilleure amie qui avant était une des filles avec qui je m'envoyais régulièrement en l'air, et l'autre est la mère de ma fille. Et effectivement je ne le savais pas mais quand Russel à tenter de la tuer hier soir tu aurais vu le regard qu'elle a lancé à Satan quand elle l'a vu ça crevait les yeux qu'elle a des putains de sentiments plus forts que de l'amitié pour elle.**»

«**-Pas faux. Et sinon t'as une idée de qui pourrait être le parfait bouc émissaire ?**»

«**-Tu ne veux pas que je fasse tout le boulot aussi ? Depuis tout à l'heure je trouve les solutions alors c'est ton tour maintenant. Sur ce je te laisse méditer et on se revoient le soir du bal.**»

Et ce fut sur ces paroles qu'il me laissai me débrouiller pour la fin du plan. Mais j'ai trouvé une idée, une idée formidable. Espérons que cela marche.

**Point de vue de Santana. **

Je crois être en train de rêver. Quinn Fabray la fille dont je suis secrètement amoureuse a accepté d'aller au bal en ma compagnie, même en rêve je n'aurais pas imaginé qu'elle accepte. En tout cas le challenge est de taille j'ai intérêt à être chic et élégante ce soir là pour elle la meilleure des cavalières possibles. Je ne veux pas la décevoir, et je ne la décevrais pas car je tiens vraiment à elle. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle regrette d'avoir choisis d'y aller avec moi plutôt que d'y aller en compagnie d'un autre. En tout cas c'est fait et ce n'est plus à faire. Lui demander était insoutenable pour moi car si j'avais du essuyer un échec je ne sais pas comment je l'aurais pris.

**Point de vue de Quinn.**

Deux jours ont passés, c'est le soir du bal et je n'ai toujours aucune idée de comment m'habiller pour y aller. Je ne veux pas ressembler à un épouvantail quand je me baladerais au bras de ma ravissante cavalière. En tout cas, c'est bien la première fois que je vais à un bal de promo avec un autre but en tête que de devenir reine. Cette année ça m'est égal. C'est Santana que je veux. Définitivement. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre pour parfaire cette soirée. Bon je ne me sens pas encore vraiment prête à lui dévoiler mes sentiments mais je peux tout de même profiter de cette soirée pour lui envoyer les bons signaux comme on dit non ? Je regarde l'heure, il est 18h, Santana passe me prendre à 20h et je n'ai ni tenue, ni idée de coiffure. Et n'ai pas pris ma douche ni rien. Si je ne me dépêche pas je serais encore à poil quand elle va débarquer. Ça fait 15 fois au moins que je sors toute mon armoire et je n'ai pas d'idée. Je suis vraiment désespérée.

«**-MAMAN !**»

Bon ok, la seule solution que j'ai trouvé c'est appeler ma mère, et vu comment j'ai crié je crois qu'elle va prendre peur et monter dans la chambre en courant, depuis l'épisode de mon père elle était très prévenante. Elle avait eu une réaction qui m'avait effondrée quand je lui avais raconté ce qui s'était passé. Elle bénissait d'ailleurs Santana et Puck de m'avoir sauvé la vie ce soir là, enfin surtout San' puis qu'elle est arrivée vraiment à temps comme on dit. J'entends des pas rapides dans les escalier et en une fractions de secondes ma mère se trouve sur le pallier de ma chambre, toute apeurée.

«**-Quelque chose ne va pas Quinn ?!**»

Son ton me prouvait qu'elle était inquiète pour moi. Et je rougis, je ne voulais pas lui faire peur de cette manière.

«**-Non tout va bien maman désolée de t'avoir flanquer la frousse …**»

Elle se tint la poitrine et souffla de soulagement.

«**-Ne me refais plus jamais ça chérie … J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**»

«**-C'est Santana … Elle va arriver dans deux heures pour qu'on aille au bal toutes les deux et je ne sais pas quoi porter … Tu comprends j'ai pas envie de ressembler à rien …**»

Ma mère me regardai avec un regard attendri et amusé qui me fit froid dans le dos.

«**-Tu ne cacherais pas quelque chose à ta vieille mère ma puce ?**»

Je me sentis d'un coup extrêmement gênée et j'aurais bien voulu me faufiler dans un trou de souris pour ne pas faire face à ma mère à cet instant. Elle lisait en moi comme dans un livre et je n'aimais pas du tout ça... à cet instant je me demandais si je devais lui en parler ou pas, je ne l'avais dis à personne et je ressentais le besoin d'en parler mais je ne savais pas comment elle allait le prendre.

«**-Hum Maman je voudrais que tu t'assois et que tu m'écoutes s'il te plaît …**»

Elle s'exécuta sans un mot ce qui me permis de reprendre.

«**-Alors voilà … J'espère que tu le prendras pas mal et que tu ne me mettra pas à la porte mais … Je crois que … Je crois que j'ai des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour San'.**»

Malgré moi une larme coula le long de ma joue pour aller mourir sur le coin de mes lèvres. Contre toute attente ma mère me pris dans ses bras.

«**-Quinn, premièrement saches que plus jamais tu ne seras à la porte, j'ai été trop faible la première fois pour tenir tête à ton père et je m'en veux toujours tu le sais … Et de deux, si elle peut te rendre heureuse alors je veux que tu ne te monte pas la tête et que tu tentes ta chance.**»

«**-Et si jamais ces sentiments ne sont pas réciproques..?**»

«**-Et bien au moins tu auras eu le mérite d'essayer et si ça se passe mal, je serais là pour t'aider à te relever et à tourner la page, je veux le meilleur pour toi ma fille ne l'oublie jamais.**»

Je serrai ma mère tellement fort dans mes bras que je ne sais pas comment nous faisions pour respirer à cet instant.

«**-Je t'aime tellement maman si tu savais !**»

«**-Moi aussi ma fille, moi aussi et tu le sais. Mais sans vouloir t'affoler il est 18h15 et ta prétendante va arriver que tu ne seras toujours pas prête, aller attends.**»

Je la vis se lever et sortir de la pièce. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait en tête. Mais je fus fixée 5 minutes plus tard quand elle revint avec une de ses magnifiques robes qu'elle portait il y a des années de cela.

«**-Tiens ma fille, je t'en fais cadeau, j'espère qu'elle te portera chance ce soir.**»

«**-Oh je … Je ne sais pas comment te remercier !**»

«**-Tu ferais mieux de te préparer au lieu de te poser des questions, tu vas vraiment finir par aller à ce bal en sous vêtements.**»

Je rigolai aux paroles de ma mère et filai à la douche.

**Point de vue de Santana.**

Il était 19h30 quand je partit de chez moi dans le seul et unique but d'aller chercher la blonde à son domicile. J'avais passé des heures dans la salle de bain à me préparer, même si j'avais beaucoup hésité sur la façon dont je devais m'habiller. J'avais tellement hâte d'aller à ce bal que j'arrivai à la maison des Fabray avec 10 bonnes minutes d'avances. Mais je pris mon courage à demain et frappai à la porte.

**Point de vue de Judy.**

Quand on avait frappé à la porte j'avais pris le soin de dire à ma fille que je m'en occupait, elle était déjà assez stressée comme cela. J'allai donc ouvrir et tombai sur une Santana Lopez resplendissante. Elle était vêtue d'un robe rouge qui épousait parfaitement ses formes. La robe n'était ni trop longue, ni trop courte, à vrai dire elle lui allait à ravir et je savais que Quinn serait sous le charme de cette tenue. Elle avait frisé ses cheveux plus que d'ordinaire, cela la changeait mais ça lui allait tout de même très bien. Son rouge à lèvres était assorti à la couleur de sa robe et son maquillage faisait ressortir son regard charbon. Je lui proposai un thé en attendant que ma fille est finie de se préparer, mais elle déclina, elle semblait extrêmement stressée. À vrai dire, j'aimerais beaucoup que ce soit elle le bonheur de ma fille. San' était une fille charmante et sûre d'elle. En plus, elle lui avait sauvé la vie, sans elle je n'aurais peut être jamais revue Quinn vivante … Mais cette vision d'horreur fut vite interrompue car des bruits de pas provenait de l'escalier indiquant ainsi que Quinn était en train de descendre les marches, j'invitai Santana à me suivre dans le couloir pour accueillir son accompagnatrice.

**Point de vue de Santana. **

À l'instant même où je relevai mon regard sur Quinn, tout mon corps fut parcouru d'une décharge électrique. Elle était tout simplement magnifique... Ses cheveux étaient ramenés dans une coiffure tout simplement splendide. Ses yeux verts brillaient comme deux émeraudes et étaient mis en valeur par un maquillage bleu pâle léger mais magnifique, ses lèvres étaient ornées d'un rouge à lèvre Rose qui lui allait à ravir. Je redescendis sur son corps parfait pour détailler sa tenue. Elle portait une longue robe bleu ciel qui me donnait l'impression d'être sur un nuage, elle épousait parfaitement chaque parcelles de son corps de rêve et je du me faire violence pour refermer ma bouche avant que ma mâchoire ne tombe au niveau de mes chaussures. Et visiblement Judy Fabray semblait aussi ébahis que moi de voir sa fille d'une telle splendeur.

«**-Quinn tu es … Magnifique.**»

Ce sont les seuls mots cohérents que j'avais réussi à cafouiller. Elle me lançai un sourire qui me coupai le souffle comme si j'avais reçu un violent coup dans l'estomac, elle s'approcha de moi, me pris dans ses bras, m'arrachant de violents frissons avant de murmurer à mon oreille.

«**-Tu es tout aussi splendide ma chère Sanny …**»

Pour une fois je fis abstraction du surnom qu'elle venait de me donner pour me faire rager. J'étais tellement ébahie par tant de beauté naturelle. Quinn Fabray était définitivement la femme la plus belle que je n'ai jamais vu. Dieu, si c'était ma petite amie je serais tellement jalouse dès que quelqu'un poserait le regard sur elle …

**Point de vue de Quinn.**

Santana semblait heureuse de mon apparence ce soir. Ce qui me faisait extrêmement plaisir. Et je dois vous avouer que mon cœur avait raté un battement quand je l'avais vu en bas de mes escaliers. Elle aussi était si belle, j'avais eu très envie de l'embrasser et je pense que ma mère s'en était aperçue. Mais je m'étais contentée de la serrer dans mes bras, et de respirer son odeur exquise.

Une fois arrivées au bal de la promo, tout le monde nous regarda avec stupéfaction alors que nous entrions dans la salle, l'une au bras de l'autre. Personne ne s'était attendu à ce que les deux bombasses de McKinley aillent au bal ensembles. On essuya même quelque regard jaloux, et quelque sifflements qui me rendirent jalouse. Je ne voulais pas que les gens regarde de trop San'...

**Point de vue de Santana. **

Tout le monde s'amusait. Rachel était au bras de Finn et ils se roulaient un de ces nombreux patins qui me donnait envie de vomir, Artie était avec Brittany, si bien que je me demandai si ces deux là étaient de nouveaux ensembles. Puck essayait comme à son habitude de verser de l'alcool dans le punch de la coach Sylvester. Les autres étaient regroupés en plusieurs groupe et semblaient rigoler à gorge déployés. À l'instar de Mike et Tina qui étaient en pleine séance bisou et qui ne semblaient pas vraiment écouter les autres.

Alors que la fête battait son plein, Quinn me proposai une danse, que j'acceptai sans trop de difficultés. Je me levai donc et l'accompagnait sur la piste de danse. Un slow. Je senti mes joues s'empourprer mais je fis tout mon possible pour ne pas trop le montrer. Comme elle était plus grande que moi, je passai mes bras autour de son cou alors qu'elle, passa les siens autour de ma taille. Pendant la chanson, elle posa sa tête contre mon épaule et je me sentis paniquée. Elle me donnait un million de sensations et je dus me gifler mentalement pour reprendre mes esprits. Je me dis donc à observer les autres.

Finn et Rachel profitaient eux aussi de ce slow pour passer un moment ensembles, Artie avait rejoint Sugar et il n'était plus en compagnie de Britt'. J'en conclu donc que mon ex n'était pas de retour avec le binoclard. Kurt dansait avec Blaine mais nous dévisageaient ce qui avait le don de m'agacer. Et à ma plus grande surprise, Sam avait les yeux rivés sur moi. Et je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Une fois la chanson terminée, ma belle déposa un baiser sur ma joue en me remerciant de lui avoir accordé cette danse. Le principal Figgins monta sur l'estrade, le jury avait délibéré et il allait passé à l'annonce du roi et de la reine. Et cette année ni moi ni Quinn ne nous étions présentés.

«**-Cher élèves du lycée McKinley, bienvenue à notre bal de promo. Nous allons maintenant annoncer les résultats de l'élection du roi et de la reine de la promotion. Et encore une fois vous avez voté à la majorité pour des élèves ne s'étant pas présentés, ce n'est donc pas la peine aux prétendants et prétendantes du titre de monter sur scène, je comprend votre déception et vous invite à aller vous consoler au buffet si le cœur vous en dit. Bien sans plus attendre, le roi de cette année est … Sam Evans.**»

Quoi ?! Bouche de mérou avait était élu roi de la promo ? C'est insensé et je plains fortement la reine qui devra l'accompagner et danser avec lui.

«**-Et cette année la reine du bal de promo est … Santana Lopez.**»

**Point de vue de Quinn.**

Quand ce connard de Figgins avait prononcé le nom de la latina je cru que j'allais tomber. Santana allait devoir danser avec Sam ?! Non, non ce n'est pas possible il doit y avoir une erreur calmes toi Quinn... Restes calme, respire, ce n'est rien. Pourtant San' monte sur scène et me lance un petit sourire désolé. Mon cœur bat extrêmement vite. Et je sens des larmes de rages me monter aux yeux. Putain. Enfoirés de bulletins qui permettent l'écriture d'un nom. Le principal annonce que Sam et l'hispanique vont ouvrir le bal. C'est alors à contre cœur que je me met sur le côté et le regarde poser ses sales mains sur elle. J'aimerais tellement être à la place du blond à cet instant. Un goût amer à envahit ma bouche et je n'ose plus faire un seul geste. Mais la suite me glaçai encore plus le sang, le blond posa ses mains sur le visage de ma brune et posai ses énormes lèvres visqueuses sur celle de Santana. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer et une vague de colère et de rage m'envahit à cette instant, la brune n'eut même pas le temps de le pousser que je le fis pour elle.

«**-Enlèves tes sales pattes de Santana de suite si tu veux pas que je te réduise en cendres Sam Evans !**»

Malgré moi j'avais hurlé. Et des larmes étaient apparues sur mon visage, laissant la stupéfaction se peindre sur chacun des visages qui nous entouraient.

«**-Et pourquoi je devrais t'écouter Fabray ?**»

J'allais répondre mais je n'y arrivais pas, une boule me nouait la gorge et m'empêchais de parler. C'est certainement pour cette raison que je le giflai violemment avant de prendre la fuite en courant. En prenant toute fois le soin de cracher à San'.

«**-Tu me dégoûtes Lopez.**»

Après tout, elle ne l'avait même pas repoussé et ne l'avait même pas engueulé. Ça me brisait le cœur.

**Point de vue de Kurt.**

Oups, ça ne devait pas du tout se passer comme ça. Quinn a plus que très mal réagis et comme elle est intervenue très vite, elle doit penser que Santana n'a pas repousser Sam... ça va tout compromettre ça ! Et à la base le blond n'était pas censé embrasser San', il était juste censé faire comme ci il allait le faire. Je sens que la relation entre les deux filles va retourner au vinaigre … Mais j'aperçois tout de même la latina se lancer à la poursuite de Quinn. Alors que Sam fuit mon regard, visiblement gêné d'avoir fait capoter la mission, d'ailleurs je vois Puck qui s'avance vers lui en furie, je devrais peut être intervenir avant qu'il ne le tue.

**Point de vue de Santana. **

Je n'avais pas bien réalisé ce qui venait de se passer mais je m'étais tout de même lancée à la poursuite de Quinn, elle semblait anéantie et je voulais savoir pourquoi. Je la rattrapai dans le couloir.

«**-Quinn attends !**»

Elle se s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna d'un coup vers moi avec un des plus beaux regards noir de sa réserve.

«**-Dégages Lopez, tu me déçois, tu me dégoûte, tu l'as laissé t'embrasser, tu ne l'as même pas repoussé et tu ne lui a même pas fait passer un sale moment. Je te déteste, si tu savais à quel point je te déteste, ne me parle plus, ne me parle plus jamais je ne veux plus jamais te voir tu m'entends ? Dégages de ma putain de vie et n'essaye pas de me ré-adresser la parole !**»

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi la blonde se mettait dans cet état. Elle pleurait, sa voix était coupée de sanglots qui secouaient violemment son corps en des spasmes régulier. Je n'avais jamais vu Quinn dans cet état là. Même quand elle avait lu la lettre son état n'était pas aussi grave qu'à cet instant et la voir comme ça me brisait le cœur mais j'étais déterminée à savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête. C'est pour cette raison que quand elle allait repartir je pris fermement son poignet entre mes doigts, bien décidée à la faire parler.

«**-Si je ne l'ai pas repoussé c'est parce que tu es intervenue avant même que je comprenne ce qui se passait, je ne savais pas où j'étais, et je l'aurais frappé une fraction de secondes plus tard si tu n'étais pas arrivée. Et je ne l'ai pas engueulé par la suite parce que j'étais terrorisée de te voir comme cela et je ne te laisserais pas avant de savoir ce qui se passe dans ta jolie tête blonde Quinn !**»

J'avais été ferme pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de me parler. Elle se pinçait l'arrête du nez et ses sanglots reprirent de plus bel.

**Point de vue de Quinn.**

Je savais à cet instant que je n'avais plus le choix, que j'allais devoir tout lui dire. Mais je me sentais tellement trahie et blessée.

«**-Ok Santana je vais être claire avec toi mais pendant que je parle je veux juste que tu la ferme, surtout ne dis rien je risquerais de te gifler violemment et je n'en ai pas envie. Laisses moi parler jusqu'au bout et après vas-t-en c'est compris ? Après je ne veux plus te voir, tu n'auras qu'à retourner avec Sam de toute manière tu vas me détester. Alors voilà Santana Lopez. Ça fait plusieurs moi que tu es devenue mon obsession, j'arrête pas de penser à toi et je trouve ça super flippant parce que j'ai jamais pensé à quelqu'un de manière aussi intense et ça me fait peur. Et même si j'ai mis du temps à l'accepter, tu hantes mon esprit, je te vois partout. Je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour toi d'accord ? Quand mon père a faillit me tuer j'ai fermé les yeux et la première chose que j'ai vu c'était ton visage, je n'avais pas envie de partir sans l'avoir revue, et j'en crevait d'avance. Et quand j'ai vu que tu m'avais sauvée la vie j'avais envie de t'avouer tout ce que je ressentais pour toi mais toi dans la voiture tu m'as parlé de ta pute, tu sais ta prétendante, celle à qui toi tu penses tout le temps pendant que moi je t'observait en silence. J'avais envie de te crier mon amour mais tu étais dans ton truc alors j'ai préféré me la fermer une fois de plus. Si je suis partie aussi tôt le lendemain matin c'est pas parce que je ne voulais pas te réveiller c'est parce que j'arrivais plus à me taire. Et quand tu m'as invité au bal mon cœur a raté un battement car je rêvais secrètement de le faire. Tu vois je déteste dire ça mais tu es parfaite putain, tu es parfaite et t'as pris ma putain de raison en otage ! Alors que j'ai toujours dis que jamais j'aimerais une fille, que j'étais hétéro et tout ça, et toi tu m'a fais pêché, tu m'as faîte devenir lentement accroc à toi. Quand je te vois pas je suis mal, quand je suis pas près de toi je me sens pas moi même. Quand je t'ai vu en bas de mes escaliers j'ai eu envie de pleurer tellement je te trouvais belle, tellement je me disais que j'avais de la chance d'aller à ce bal avec toi et finalement j'aurais pas du venir et j'aurais jamais du accepter ta proposition. Je suis amoureuse de toi, éperdument amoureuse de toi Santana et … Et j'en crève, j'en crève de l'intérieur surtout quand j'ai vu Sam t'embrasser et que t'as rien fais pour mettre des distance, j'ai mal San' … J'ai réellement mal, mon cœur pleurs, je sais ça paraît stupide et totalement démesuré mais tu imagines même pas la force des sentiments que j'ai pour toi alors que j'étais jamais tombée amoureuse avant. C'est tout nouveau pour moi et je vais vivre mon premier chagrin d'amour et je suis pas sûre d'en être prête tu vois ? Je sais pas comment je vais me relever mais j'y arriverais. Je suis désolée de te faire ce monologue mais au moins je t'ai dis tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Même si tu sais que je n'aime pas parler de mes sentiments. Voilà, maintenant tu peux retourner danser avec SAM EVANS.**»

Si au début de ma longue tirade mon ton s'était voulu sec, froid et distant, au fur et à mesure que je parlais, ma voix s'était brisée, submergée par mes sanglots. Je m'attendais à ce que Santana me hurle son dégoût, pourtant je vis des larmes perler le long de ses joues, elle avait terriblement pâli pendant que je parlais. Je m'attendais alors à ce qu'elle me gifle, après tout on parle que comme ça nous deux quand ça va pas. Je me fis alors tout un film me disant qu'elle était désolée que mes sentiments ne soient pas réciproque, et je m'attendais alors à ce qu'elle s'en aille. Décidant de rentrer, je tournai les talons et m'éloignant d'elle, une nouvelle boule dans le ventre. J'étais anéantis et je me voyais déjà fondre encore une fois en larme des les bras de ma mère en lui racontant mon horrible soirée. J'entendis quelqu'un courir dans le couloir. Je compris alors qu'elle venait de s'enfuir à son tour. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce qu'une main m'attrape par le bras, me tirant en arrière, m'obligeant à me retourner et c'est à cet instant précis que les douces lèvres de Santana se collèrent aux miennes.

* * *

**Tadam fin du chapitre j'espère qu'il vous aura plu '3' ! Et bah enfin Quinn s'était pas trop tôt :D è_é ! Si vous avez le temps un de ces 4, relisez la à partir de quand Santana rejoins Quinnie dans le couloir et écoutez «Taking Over Me» d'Evanescence en même temps, je l'écoutais en écrivant cette partie et je trouve que ça se marie bien '3'. à mon avis Sam va se faire réprimander vous croyez pas ? è_é**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello les lecteurs :D aujourd'hui c'est le 10ème chapitre qui arrive *-* ! Je suis trop happy, je vous jure je suis devenue accroc à vous écrire cette fic c'est fou mais j'aime vous donner la suite dès que j'en ai l'occasion x) surtout que j'ai du réfléchir et que quand j'aurais repris les cours je pourrais seulement écrire le week-end ce qui fait que vous aurez entre 1 et 2 chapitres pas semaines pas plus D: ! J'ai pas d'idée d'anecdote aujourd'hui alors je vais faire soft ! Vous avez vu le clip de Sam Smith «I'm Not The Only One» avec Dianna ? Elle est juste magnifique dedans *-*. (comme toujours hein xD) **

**Cottigny :**** Toute personne qui écrit ce doit d'entretenir la magie du suspens, c'est la règle d'or :D sans suspens on aurait pas forcément envie de lire la suite :P**

**Atlasan :**** Chaque chose en son temps, Santana a déjà fait un grand pas pour l'humanité là xD ! Et Sam on verra bien quel sort lui est réservé … ;)**

**P'tit Griffon :**** Je suis contente que la fin t'es plu à vrai dire moi aussi j'attendais ce baiser avec impatience bordel et je vous ai fait poireauté pendant 9 chapitres pour ça alors vous méritez la récompense escomptée x) !**

**Et tout les films sont bien si il y a Naynay ou Dianna dedans '3'.**

**Bonne lecture *-***

* * *

**Point de vue de Quinn.**

Wow. Je crois être en train de rêver... Santana, la Santana Lopez dont je suis amoureuse est en train de m'embrasser. Je fut tellement surprise, ne m'y attendant pas un seul instant que je mis au moins 5 bonnes secondes avant de pouvoir répondre à son baiser. Car même si au début j'aurais eu envie de la repousser, par fierté bien sûr et parce que je lui en voulais, je ne pu m'y résoudre. Ça faisait des mois maintenant que je rêvais de cet instant, alors cela aurait été quelque peu incohérent si je l'avais repoussé non ? De plus je venais de lui déballer mes sentiments sur un plateau. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me questionner. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle faisait ça ? Était-ce juste comme ça, pour me faire plaisir ? Je ne sais pas mais je devrais profiter de cet instant au lieu de me faire des nœuds au cerveau. Elle ne se recule pas, elle reste collée à ma bouche. Je sens sa main glisser le long de mon dos, me laissant échapper un soupir de satisfaction. Sa main traverse mon dos donc, et viens se loger contre ma nuque qu'elle maintient comme si elle avait peur que je m'en aille, que je mette fin à cet instant. J'hésite un instant et me résous à prendre sa lèvre inférieure entre mes deux en la mordant délicatement. Je l'entends pousser un petit cri de surprise puis je sens qu'elle sourit. J'entrouvre doucement ma bouche, la laissant faire ce qu'elle voulait de moi. Et c'est à cet instant que sa langue chercha la mienne, et quand elle l'eut enfin trouvée, je sentis qu'elle sourit une nouvelle fois. Je ne pensais plus à rien. Je ne sentais que ces papillons qui s'envolaient de mon bas ventre pour remonter le long de mon ventre jusqu'à arriver à mon estomac. J'aimerais que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais. Malheureusement, je dus me séparer de ses lèvres à regret, manquant d'oxygène. Foutu air qui nous sert à vivre, tu aurais pas pu attendre quelques minutes de plus nan ? Je voulu détourner le regard mes ses yeux charbons cherchèrent les miens, et je savais que je ne pouvais pas y échapper. Aucune de nous deux ne semblait décidées à rompre le silence, sans doute un peu sous le choc. Je peux lire dans ses yeux d'ordinaire si inexpressifs qu'elle a peur. Même si je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi. En tout cas je sens ses doigts caresser délicatement mon visage. Je crois qu'elle attends que je parle mais j'en suis bien incapable. Je pense que c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle décida de rompre le silence en première.

«**-M'en veut pas Quinn, et ne me fuit pas …**»

«**-Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te fuir San' ? À cet instant j'ai envie de tout sauf de partir en courant. En tout cas pas avant que tu ne m'explique ton geste.**»

Elle détourna le regard, elle semblait atrocement gênée. En même temps il faut dire que la latine était encore moins douée que moi pour mettre des mots sur ce ressentis. Et Dieu seul sait à quel point je suis nulle dans ce domaine. Pourtant avec la brune c'était venu tout seul. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de me forcer grandement. Cela m'avait soulagé même de tout lui dire. Je me sentais plus légère à cet instant. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas de mon interlocutrice.

«**Q, tu sais que je ne suis vraiment pas douée avec les mots, tu sais même à quel point je suis nulle pour ça. Je suis incapable de sortir ce que j'ai sur le cœur surtout quand je n'ai pas l'habitude de ressentir ça, je t'ai embrassé sans réfléchir tu sais.**»

Je me braquai légèrement, ayant mal compris ses attentions.

«**-Donc tu regrettes de m'avoir embrassé c'est ça ?!**»

Elle devint extrêmement blanche et attrapa mes mains.

«**-Non princesa ! Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir embrassé et je recommencerais autant de fois que possible, donc ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dis s'il te plaît.**»

«**-Alors soit claire ! Moi aussi j'ai du mal à parler de ce que je ressens pourtant je l'ai fais parce que je te devais la vérité alors fais de même je t'en prie !**»

Ma voix était presque suppliante. Mais j'avais besoin de savoir ce qui se passait. Contrairement à elle je n'arrivais pas à lire simplement dans on regard.

«**-Je ne peux pas me lancer dans de grands discours pour le moment Quinn, je n'y arrive pas, mais je veux que tu retiennes simplement l'essentiel, tout ce que tu as à savoir c'est que tes sentiments sont réciproques et que la 'pute' à qui je pensais comme tu dis si bien, c'est toi Quinnie d'accord?**»

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, je me sentais perdue. Alors les sentiments amoureux que j'avais pour elle étaient partagés ? Mon amour n'était pas seulement à sens unique ? J'avais du mal à saisir, pas parce que je doutais de sa sincérité, mais plutôt car tout cela me paraissait totalement démentiel. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle pouvait elle aussi être amoureuse de moi. Mais même si elle ne l'avait pas dit explicitement, elle venait de le faire implicitement. Que devais-je faire à cet instant, partir en courant, rester planter comme un agneau perdu et fragile ? Elle me tendit une main et repris.

«**-Alors maintenant je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins d'accord ? Et je veux que tu écoutes ton cœur quittes à me blesser mais voilà Quinn Fabray me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma petite amie ?**»

Si je n'avais pas été aussi jeune et en bonne santé je crois que mon cœur se serait arrêté. Avais-je vraiment bien entendu ce qu'elle venait de me demander ? Elle voulait vraiment que moi, je sois sa petite amie ? Je fus prise de panique, ne sachant pas ce que je devais répondre. Je le voulais oui, je n'attendais que ça mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur, être avec elle voudrait dire que je ne serais plus vraiment hétéro et donc que je m'écarterais du droit chemin et comment réagirais les gens en nous voyant ensembles alors qu'avant on se détestait ? J'ai peur de la critique, des insultes, des moqueries, mais après tout il ne reste plus que deux semaines ici. Et puis avec San', je sais que je ne me ferais pas emmerdée, et je sais me défendre aussi. À nous deux on auras vite fait de renvoyer chier les emmerdeurs. Et puis, j'ai pas envie de perdre cette occasion, je l'ai trop voulu pour laisser passer cette chance et je repense aux paroles de ma mère, elle m'a dit de foncer, alors je dois le faire. Et puis quand elle m'a embrassé j'ai ressentis tellement de choses que jamais je n'avais ressentis avant. J'approchai ma bouche de son oreille avant de murmurer.

«**-Ce serait un immense honneur pour moi de devenir ta petite amie, Santana Lopez.**»

Une larme coula sur sa joue, mais au vu du sourire qui étirait ses lèvres, je pu deviner que cette larme était une larme de joie. Petite amie. Waouh. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'aurais ce titre dans la vie de la latina un jour. Pourtant, elle reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**Point de vue de Puck.**

Quand Sam a embrassé Santana j'ai du me faire violence pour ne pas me jeter sur lui et lui foutre sa guitare dans sa grosse bouche, tellement profond que je l'aurais étouffé avec. Mais j'avais été stupéfait de voir que c'est Quinn qui était intervenue. Je ne m'y attendais pas, en vérité, je crois que personne ne s'y attendais car en effet jamais la blonde n'avait osé faire ce genre de scène en public. J'espère juste que ce gros con n'a pas tout fait foirer entre elle et ma meilleure amie car il peut être sûr que jamais il ne reverrais la lumière du jour. Ou tu moins pas entier. Mais tout de suite, l'heure était aux explications. Une fois que les deux filles étaient parties, attirant au passage le regard et les remarques de deux trois curieux qui n'avaient rien de mieux à foutre de leur soirée, je m'étais élancé vers l'ex strip-teaseur avec des kalachnikovs à la place des yeux. Il avait intérêt à avoir une excuse en béton. Arrivé à son niveau, je le choppai avec violence par le col et l'entraîna dehors, loin des regards, comme ça, si j'ai à le frapper, je ne le ferais pas devant un public. C'était entre lui et moi que ça se passait maintenant.

«**Woooh mec t'as foutu quoi là ?! Pourquoi t'as embrassé Santana ? C'était pas prévu ça !**»

«**-Parce que je veux pas qu'elle sorte avec Quinn.**»

Je du retenir la foudre qui se trouvait dans mes yeux pour ne pas le réduire en cendres sur le champs. Mais je crois que ça, c'est Quinn qui a envie de le faire. En tout les cas, ce mec est vraiment un enfoiré.

«**-Et je peux savoir pour quelles raisons ?**»

«**-Parce que Quinn m'a trompé quand j'étais avec elle alors j'étais vraiment amoureux, et Santana s'est servie de moi alors je vois pas pourquoi je voudrais qu'elles soient ensembles.**»

«**-T'es vraiment un putain d'égoïste Sam Evans, si t'es pas avec aucune des deux c'est que tu étais tout simplement pas le bon, tu vois, moi je me suis envoyé en l'air avec les deux, j'ai même mis Quinn en cloque, et pourtant, je les aides à l'heure d'aujourd'hui alors dis moi ce que tu veux.**»

«**-Je veux qu'elles souffrent à leur tour, c'est tout alors maintenant fou moi la paix Puckerman.**»

«**-Et elles ne t'ont pas aidées quand tu étais dans la merde ? Quand tu vivais dans cet hôtel minable ? Quinn n'est pas venue garder ta sœur et ton frère ? Elles n'ont jamais été là pour toi ?!**»

Une larme coula sur la joue du blond. Je ne l'avais pas frapper simplement parce que je savais qu'il n'était pas méchant, je savais que cemec était génial et qu'il avait le cœur sur la main.

«**-T'as raison Puck … Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi. Je veux que Santana et Quinn soient ensembles et je ne leur en veux plus du tout. La vérité c'est que c'est pour moi que j'ai fais ça, pour ma propre personne, parce que je voulais rendre Mercedes jalouse, je voulais qu'elle revienne vers moi alors j'ai profité du plan pour le faire et j'ai tout fais foiré, je suis désolé mec … Et je comprendrais que tu me défonces où un truc du genre.**»

Contre toute attente, je lui fis une accolade en lui frappant légèrement dans le dos.

«**-Je vais pas te frapper mec, au Glee Club on est un peu tous une famille, et je comprend que tu ai fais ça, si j'avais été amoureux je pense que j'aurais été capable de la même chose pour arriver à mes fins, donc arrêtes de t'en vouloir de toute façon ce qui est fait est fait mais tu devras tout de même des explications à Santana pour ton comportement. Mais ne lui parle surtout pas de notre plan j'ai pas envie que Kurt et moi on finisse empaler sur des piquets en bois tu vois. La colère de Snixx et d'Ice Queen c'est la pire chose au monde, vaut mieux pas jouer avec ce feu là.**»

«**-Promis, je lui parlerais, et merci Puck, t'es un mec bien.**»

Je le laissai repartir à l'intérieur en ne pouvant m'empêcher de me demander comment se passait les explications entre les deux filles, et dans ma tête je les voyais s'envoyer des baffes et des insultes. Aie aie aie, ça doit chauffer.

**Point de vue de Kurt.**

Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, Rachel me jette un regard qui semble vouloir dire «Kurt qu'est-ce que tu as fais» la plupart des News Directions ne comprenne pas ce qui vient de se passer et semble parler tous ensembles. Puck est parti avec Sam et j'ai peur qu'il lui refasse le portrait, je connais Noah. Ça ne serait pas la première fois mais je ne vais pas m'en mêler. Sinon moi aussi je vais me faire tuer. En tout cas, je ne sais plus quoi faire, ni ou me mettre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Quinn et Santana. Et si elles étaient en train de se disputer violemment ? Je n'ose pas y penser. Je m'approche de la piste de danse et cherche Blaine du regard. Il est en compagnie de Finn et discute, probablement de Football. Je m'approche de lui, m'excuse auprès de Finn et l'entraîne par le bras.

«**-Excuses moi de te couper en pleine conversation avec mon nouveau frère mais faut que je te parle c'est très important je ne sais pas quoi faire j'ai fais une grosse grosse bêtise.**»

«**-Kurt, ne me dis pas que ce qui s'est passé avec Sam, Quinn et Santana est de ta faute ?**»

Je détourne le regard, ce mec lit en moi comme dans un livre et c'est vraiment flippant, je ne dis pas que mon petit ami est un psychopathe ou un truc du genre mais il me comprend sans que je parle.

«**-Et bien en faîte … Si plus ou moins.**»

«**-Bon sang Kurt, qu'est-ce que tu as fais pour mettre tout le monde dans un tel état.**»

Je pris une grande inspiration et lui expliqua tout. De mes doutes sur les deux jeunes femmes à la conversation chez moi avec Puck jusqu'au plan de ce soir.

«**-Écoutes, je sais que tu ressens ce besoin de jouer les cupidons pour aider et tout ça et je trouve ça vraiment formidable de ta part mais tu ne peux pas jouer avec le feu à ce point ! Tu connais Quinn et Santana et tu sais qu'il y aura jamais rien entre elles deux.**»

J'aime Blaine mais je déteste qu'il ne croit pas en moi, il me couve et pour lui, tout ce que je raconte dans ce registre est faux.

**Point de vue de Santana.**

Quinn Fabray était amoureuse de moi. C'est assez improbable pourtant c'est vrai. Elle me l'a dit, et elle a accepté de devenir ma petite amie. C'est hallucinant, j'ai l'impression que je vais me réveiller dans pas longtemps. Je rêve carrément éveillé. Je la détaille de la tête au pied. Cette merveilleuse femme est ma petite amie. Pouah ça fait tellement bizarre de la qualifier comme tel ! Une fois que mes lèvres furent détachées des siennes je lui demandai.

«**-Tu viens avec moi dans la salle ? J'ai envie de faire une danse avec ma sexy petite copine.**»

Elle laissa échapper un rire mélodieux, ce qui me fit littéralement craquer. Sans un mot, elle m'entraînai par la main dans la salle que nous avions quitté quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt. Cependant avant d'entrer dans la salle elle prit le soin de lâcher ma main puis elle entra. Elle se dirigea vers Rachel et Finn et entama une discussion avec eux, en riant. Je ne savais pas trop si je pouvais l'approcher et tout alors je restai en retrait et décidai d'aller voir Porcelaine. Quand je m'approchai de lui il sembla affolé. J'avais bien compris que c'était lui qui avait tout organisé et j'avais l'intention de lui toucher deux mots.

**Point de vue de Kurt.**

Oups, je vois Satan qui s'approche de moi, et vu que Quinn est revenue elle aussi mais vu qu'elles ne se parlent pas je le sens mal. Je suis trop jeune pour me faire découper en morceau par une hispanique en furie. Quand elle arrive à ma hauteur, je n'ose plus bouger, et je la laisse faire. Je ferme même les yeux, m'attendant à me ramasser un voir plusieurs coups. Et là, coup de théâtre, Santana me prend dans ses bras. Donc, soit je suis en train de rêver, soit elle a un problème. Elle se sépare de moi vite fait et me balance.

«**-Lady Hummel, je sais que c'est toi qui a envoyé Bouche de Mérou pour me draguer, je suis pas dupe.**»

«**-Euh écoutes Santana je suis euh dés...**»

«**-La ferme Porcelaine j'ai pas fini de parler. Alors même si je trouve ça flippant de fantasmer de voir Quinn et moi en couple mais je voulais quand même te remercier, c'est chouette ce que tu as fais bien qu'à cause de toi j'ai failli me faire dégommer par Blondie, mais ça en valait la peine. Sur ce je te laisse tu empeste l'odeur de Blaine à 10 kilomètre, et par odeur de Blaine je veux bien sûr te parler de la tonne de glu qu'il se passe chaque matins dans les cheveux.**»

Et sur ces mots elle repartie, me laissant quelque peu déboussolé.

**Point de vue de Quinn.**

Non, je n'évite pas San', c'est juste que je ne veux pas que les gens nous sautent dessus tout de suite pour nous demander des explications. Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie à vrai dire. Ça viendra. Mais là tout de suite j'avais envie de parler un peu avec le couple Finnchel. Ils sont vraiment proches et amoureux. Je doute que mon couple à moi soit comme ça. Vu nos caractères et nos fiertés sur-dimensionnées, ça risque d'être Rock'n'Roll. D'ailleurs, où est San' ? Oui, je l'avoue je la cherche du regard, je veux savoir avec qui elle parle, et si leurs distances sont assez tenues. Oui, vous allez me dire que je suis jalouse et tout ça, que j'ai pas confiance en elle bla bla bla. Mais si, j'ai confiance en elle, c'est en les autres que j'ai pas confiance. En même temps, qui la brune ne ferait-elle pas craquer ? En plus, personne ne sait pour elle et moi donc ils peuvent profiter de son prétendu célibat. Ça va elle est en train de rire aux éclats avec Brittany et Mike, ils essayent même de lui apprendre des pas de danse. Je trouve ce tableau très mignon, même si cela fait au moins 3 fois qu'elle manque de s'étaler de tout son long. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, n'écoutant même pas la question que Rachel me pose.

«**-Hey allô Quinn Fabray es-tu toujours sur Terre ?**»

«**-Euh oui excuses moi je pensais à autre chose Rach'...**»

«**-Je vois ça, j'étais en train de te demander ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure pour que tu te mettes dans cet état là après Sam ? Je veux dire tu sais quand tu lui as dis de laisser Santana et tout ?**»

Je paniquai et cherchai activement le regard de ma petite amie qui avait retourné le visage par là et lui envoyai un regard plein de détresse, je ne savais pas quoi répondre, je ne voulais pas en parler, je déteste parler de mes sentiments et Rachel le sait alors pourquoi me pose-t-elle la question. Ouf, San' à du comprendre que j'avais besoin d'elle car elle arrive vers moi et me tend la main alors que la musique venait de basculer sur un nouveau slow.

«**-Tu m'accordes cette danse chère cavalière ?**»

Je ne remercierais jamais assez Santana de m'avoir sauvé la mise. D'ailleurs elle me jette un petit regard amusé.

«**-Tu as honte de moi à ce point là Fabray ?**»

Je savais qu'elle plaisantais mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de m'en vouloir.

«**-Non, c'est juste que tu sais que je n'aime pas me justifier et que je n'aime pas parler de ce que je ressens.**»

«**-Je sais trésor, je plaisantais, aller, on va danser, penses plus aux autres, c'est juste toi et moi sur cette piste de danse.**»

Elle a raison. Cette fois-ci, contrairement à tout à l'heure, ce fut elle qui passa ses bras autour de ma taille et sa tête contre mon épaule. Et je dois avouer que je me sens bien. À vrai dire, maintenant que je commence à avoir des contacts physique avec celle que j'aime, je sais que je ne pourrais plus jamais m'en passer. J'ai besoin de la sentir près de moi comme à cet instant, d'avoir son odeur, tout d'elle. Je ne pu d'ailleurs pas résister à l'envie de déposer un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne, et à cet instant je dois avouer que j'oublie même les gens qui m'entoure. Santana dont le visage était caché par mes cheveux se mit à embrasser mon coup, ce qui me fit machinalement resserrer mon étreinte sur elle.

«**-Ne prend pas trop goût à ce que je sois guimauve, mais je suis bien avec toi Q.**»

Elle m'arrachai un sourire, j'aimais quand Santana essayait d'être romantique. Et je ne dirais jamais qu'elle ne l'est pas, car elle l'est, mais à sa manière. Et je trouve ça mignon. Plus mignon que ces personnes qui disent je t'aime toutes les trois secondes. Je n'aime pas ça, ça n'a plus aucun charme. Et puis, les gestes valent bien mieux que les mots. Je préfère mille fois danser dans les bras de San' à un long discours de cette dernière. Et moi aussi je me sens bien avec elle. Je caresse délicatement son dos, et je me laisse aller au rythme de la musique. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'arrête, je veux que cette chanson dure des heures et des heures. Par chance, il s'agit de Still Loving You de Scorpions. Et vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce slow est long.

«**-Tu es magnifique Santana … Tu le sais ça ?**»

«**-Oui, je le sais, mais sortant de ta bouche ça a tellement plus de valeur.**»

«**-Santana Lopez et sa modestie.**»

«**-Oh la ferme Fabray.**»

On éclata de rire. Oui, cette relation me convenait parfaitement. Je ne veux pas devenir comme Finn et Rachel qui contrôlent chacune de leur paroles et qui se crache des mots d'amours toutes les 3 secondes. Santana et moi, c'est différent, on garde nos bonnes vieilles habitudes de garces, on se lancent des piques pour déconner, on se taquine, on se cherche, mais cela ne nous empêche pas de nous aimer pour autant, et c'est ça que je trouve génial.

La chanson bat son plein, tout le monde danse, et moi, je meurs d'envie d'embrasser ma latina. Mais si je l'embrasse, alors toutes les personnes autour de nous serons au courant. Je dois peser brièvement le pour et le contre, mais les quelques baisers qu'elle dépose dans mon cou depuis le début de la chanson me rendent dingue. Machinalement, je posai mes mains sur son visage et la força à me regarder. Je cherchais son regard, et apparemment il était aussi désireux que le mien, après avoir fait abstraction du monde extérieur, je me rapprochai lentement d'elle et cherchai ses lèvres. Je ne pu m'empêcher d'hésiter un instant mais ce fut elle qui décida de rompre ces derniers centimètres qui nous séparaient.

**Point de vue de Kurt.**

J'étais en train de parler avec Mercedes quand celle-ci prit un air étonné et presque choqué, sa bouche était ouverte, et ses yeux écarquillés. Je lui demandai ce qui se passait car un instant auparavant on rigolait en parlant de nos années lycée. Pour toute réponse, elle désigna du doigt la piste de danse. Étant dos à celle-ci, je me retournai pour observer le coin de piste qu'elle désignait. Et ce fut à mon tour d'avoir la même réaction. Quinn est Santana étaient en train de s'embrasser en dansant, et je crois que cela n'échappa à personne puisque je voyais déjà plusieurs personne s'arrêter de danser pour observer la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Rachel s'approcha de moi.

«**-Euh, Kurt, je te dois des excuses pour la fois où je t'ai traité de fou quand tu m'as dis pour tes soupçons sur Q et San' …**»

Puckerman arriva en courant avec un air triomphant.

«**-Putain mec on a réussi !**»

«**-Oui je sais Puck, j'ai vu, j'ai vu, je suis choqué j'y croyais même plus !**»

Plusieurs des élèves du Glee Club étaient venus nous rejoindre, tous aussi curieux les uns que les autres. Mais tout le monde avait compris que ces deux là nous avait caché certaines choses.

**Point de vue de Santana.**

Je ne suis pas dupe, j'ai bien sentit le nombre de regards qui s'étaient posés sur nous au moment où miss Fabray avait décidé de m'embrasser en public. Mais je faisais tout pour ne pas y prêter attention car je sais que cela braquerait la blonde. En plus, elle n'est pas du genre à s'adonner à ce genre de spectacle en public d'habitude, mais elle a l'air dans notre bulle, je pense qu'elle ne se souvient même pas que nous sommes au milieu d'une sale remplie par tout les élèves du lycée, et par nos professeurs. Mais je m'en fou. Je n'ai pas honte de ma petite amie.

Quand on se sépara au moment où l'air nous manqua, je la vis rougir mais elle s'empressa de cacher son visage dans mon cou.

«**-J'aime pas tout ces gens qui vous dévisagent San' …**»

«**-Moi non plus, ça m'agace. Tu veux qu'on rentre ?**»

«**-Oui, s'il te plaît.**»

On sortit de la salle, je pouvais comprendre qu'elle soit gênée. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Cette soirée avait tout de même été magique, mais je devais lui parler de quelque chose et je savais que ça allait la mettre en colère, c'est pour ça que j'attendis que nous soyons en voiture et que nous roulions pour le faire, car elle n'allait quand même pas sauter d'une voiture en marche.

«**-Quinn, il faut que je te parle d'un truc. Je sais que tu vas mal le prendre mais il faut que tu parles de cette lettre à ta mère. Elle doit bien pouvoir faire quelque chose, il faut que tu ailles à la Fac l'année prochaine et …**»

«**-J'y ai réfléchis Santana et je veux accepter mon destin et y aller.**»

Je freinai brusquement au milieu de la route, et la blonde manqua de s'exploser le nez dans le pare-brise.

«**-Nan mais San' ça va pas t'es complètement folle ?!**»

«**-Non, tu vas m'écouter Lucy Quinn Fabray, il est HORS de QUESTION que tu ailles là bas tu m'entends ? Je ne tiens pas à entretenir une relation avec une défunte, j'ai pas envie de te perdre et je sais que si tu vas là bas c'est trop dangereux alors je veux que tu retires tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire et que tu parles à ta mère de tout ça ! Je ne te laisserais JAMAIS prendre de tels risques avec ta VIE.**»

«**-Te mets pas dans cet état, de toute façon j'ai pris ma décision et … Santana, tu pleures..?**»

Effectivement, des larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur mes joues, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle le voit, ce qui visiblement était raté. Je déteste pleurer. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, après tout, je n'ai pas envie de laisser Quinn partir là bas, c'est compréhensible non ? Je suis censée faire quoi, la laisser abandonner ? Elle choisit la facilité mais je sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut. Et je ne la laisserais pas faire ça.

**Point de vue de Quinn.**

Non, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller mais que dois-je faire, de toute manière je suis refusée à Yale. Mais je n'aime pas l'idée que Santana se mette dans cet état là par ma faute, ça à l'air de vraiment lui faire mal et je ne sais pas ce que je suis censée faire. Si, je sais, demain je me rendrais à la base, et je leur expliquerais tout.

Elle avait repris le volant et était silencieuse. Quand on arriva chez elle, elle m'indiqua que ses parents étaient absents. J'avais tout de même prévenu ma mère que je ne rentrais pas. Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre, elle se débarrassa de sa veste, troqua sa robe contre un short et un débardeur et se glissa sous ses draps, je fis de même avant de la rejoindre. Je me mis sur le côté, face à elle, elle me dévorait des yeux, elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux en silence.

«**-J'ai pas envie de dormir Princesa, tu veux regarder un film ?**»

«**-Avec plaisir, je te laisse mettre ce que tu veux.**»

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la TV.

«**-Film d'action ça te vas?**»

«**-Oui, c'est très bien.**»

Elle démarra le film et revint se coucher à mes côtés, je posai ma tête sur sa poitrine et ma main sur mon ventre. Je commençais à m'endormir, bercée par sa respiration lente et régulière quand on sonna à la porte. Santana m'assura qu'elle n'attendait personne ce soir là, et fut même surprise que quelqu'un soit devant sa porte à une heure pareille. Je lui demandai de ne pas y aller, mais vous connaissez Santana, elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et quand elle revint dans la chambre quelques instants plus tard, elle était extrêmement blanche, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et elle tremblait. Elle tenait un quelque chose dans sa main, mais je ne voyais pas ce que cela pouvait bien être. Elle était suivie de près par Kurt, qui se trouvait à peu près dans le même état qu'elle.

«**-Bébé, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**»

«**Quinn, habilles toi tout de suite, on doit rejoindre les autres à l'hôpital sans perdre de temps, c'est assez grave …**»

* * *

**FIN du chapitre :D ! *Cours se cacher* je ne sais pas pourquoi je sens que vous allez me haïr avec cette fin '3' … **


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour vous ! Me revoici après un énorme gros retard :$ mais depuis la rentrée c'est la course folle et j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire :( ! Mais ce soir j'ai pris le temps de vous écrire la suite, même si je me lève à 5h30 demain matin D: ! C'est promis je vais essayer de placer une case "Fanfic" dans mon emploi du temps de ministre *(*. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Point de vue de Quinn.**

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait, San et Kurt ne m'avait pas laissé le temps de les interroger. Je ne sais même pas par quel miracle j'étais arrivé dans la voiture sans me vautrer au préalable dans les escaliers qui l'y menaient. On roulait vite, et les deux passagers stressés étaient visiblement sur les nerfs, si bien que je n'osais les questionner de peur de me faire renvoyer bouler. Mais je pense que ma petite amie finit par déceler mon mal être puisqu'elle me questionna.

«-**Quinn Chérie, je vois dans tes yeux que tu te poses un millier de questions que tu n'oses nous poser, mais tu comprendras en temps et en heure, je te le promet, je sais que ce n'est pas cool de ne pas te dire ce qui se passe, mais l'heure est grave et nous n'avons pas le temps de nous lancer dans de grands discours …**»

Le ton qu'elle employait me faisait peur, je n'aimais pas ça et mon ventre commençait à se nouer. Un mauvais pressentiment m'envahissait. Kurt quant à lui, se retournait toutes les trois secondes pour me dévisager avec un air grave que je ne lui connaissais pas. Mais bon sang, qu'avait-il bien pu se passer de si grave ?! Pourquoi on me cachait qui était à l'hôpital et pour quelle raison ?! Je jouais nerveusement avec mes mains pour ne pas me faire trop de scénarios horribles. Même si à cet instant je ne pouvais qu'imaginer le pire. Croyez le ou non mais j'ai une imagination tellement débordante en ce qui concerne la catastrophe que je crois que je serais une très bonne dramaturge. Santana me le dit souvent. Mais quand on aime vraiment les gens autour de nous, n'est-ce pas normal d'avoir peur pour eux ?

J'espère qu'il n'y a pas eu un accident en fin de bal et qu'un de nos amis est dans un état grave. Mais qu'aurait-il bien pu se passer dans une salle si ce n'est un élève faisant un simple malaise ? On ne serait pas partis aussi vite de la maison ? Non, je suis sûre que la vérité est encore plus grave. La route semble défiler à une allure infiniment lente et stressante. Ma bien aimée ne cesse de jurer en espagnol après les voitures de devant semblant rester sur place tellement leur vitesse est basse.

Bon sang, ma vie ne peut-elle pas être normale au moins une fois ? Il faut que je cesse de me faire des nœud au cerveau et que j'attende calmement. Au fur que le paysage défile, mon angoisse se fait de plus en plus grande. Je n'aime pas cela. Après une demie heure de route, la latina se gare enfin sur le bas côté. Kurt descend en trombe, et San m'assigne l'ordre de la rejoindre à l'avant, ce que je fais évidemment, qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ? Je ne savais même pas ce qui se passait. Une fois arrivé à la place où se tenait Porcelaine il y a encore 2 minutes, Santana se tourna dans ma direction, et attrapa mes deux mains en plongeant son regard charbon dans le mien. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, ils n'étaient pas glaçants, ils étaient vides et brillant, ce qui avait le don de m'inquiéter deux fois plus. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, mais ce fut elle qui entreprit de rompre ce silence.

«**-Mon amour, les minutes, voir les heures qui vont suivre risquent d'être les plus dures de toute ta vie … Mais je veux que tu saches que je suis là, et que je ne te laisserais pas tomber, je resterais à tes côtés même si la situation est pour le moins délicate, je suis tellement désolée, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour tu es à affronter une telle chose mais je pense que ton destin te hais … des larmes perlaient le long de ses joues, elle renifla brièvement avant de reprendre tout en resserrant la pression qu'elle exerçait sur mes mains . Quinn, je te jure que je serais toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive, parce que tu ne mérites pas tout ces malheurs … Elle inspira un grand coup avant de poursuivre toujours aussi difficilement. Le jour où je mettrais les mains sur cet horrible monstre qu'est ton père, je te jure que je le découpe en morceaux et que je le jette à manger à des lions affamés …**»

Jamais je n'avais entendu Santana parler de manière aussi frappante … Je n'arrive même pas à parler pour en demander plus, bordel mais mon cerveau n'arrive pas à assimiler toutes les informations qu'il vient de recevoir... Heures, dures, les plus dures de ma vie, mon père, découpé en morceaux, Santana qui veut sa mort. A qui a-t-il fait du mal ?! Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je pensai tout de suite au pire.

«-**Mon père a fait du mal à ma mère ?! C'est elle qui est à l'hôpital ?!» Je parlais de manière rapide et agitée.**

«-**Non Quinn … Ta mère est là … Elle va bien … Elle t'attends … Comme la plupart d'entre nous …**»

«-**Alors à qui ?! Puck ? Blaine ? Sam ? Finn ? Ça ne peut pas être Kurt puisqu'il était là … Brittany ?!**»

«-**...Beth..**.»

PAN. Voilà l'impact que les mots de Santana venait d'avoir sur moi. L'effet d'une balle, d'une bombe que l'on m'aurait lâchée au dessus de la tête. J'avais l'impression de ne plus être dans la vie réelle. Mes muscles s'étaient crispés d'un coup. Des larmes étaient montées et se déversaient maintenant en cascade sur mes joues. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, je sortis en trombe de la voiture, en hurlant, en criant le nom de ma fille, courant sans trop savoir vers où. Mais Santana me rattrapa et se mit devant moi pour ralentir ma course folle. Je failli tressaillir, mais je sentis les bras de ma brune se serrer autour de moi. Tout mon corps était secoués par d'énormes et incontrôlables spasmes, je hurlais même entre deux secousses.

«-**San lâches moi, je veux la voir, je veux la voir, pitié lâches moi laisse moi y aller Santana je t'en supplie !**»

«-**Quinn, princesa, s'il te plaît attends … Tu ne peux pas y aller maintenant, il faut attendre, mais ne vas pas attendre dans ce hale d'hôpital … ça ne t'aideras pas … Quelqu'un viendra nous chercher au moment voulu …**»

Je voulais la contredire pour qu'elle me laisse y aller mais je n'en trouvais pas la force, ma mère arriva et sans que j'eu le temps de comprendre, elle me serra dans ses bras. Elle aussi était en pleurs, S'il vous plaît réveillez moi, comment vas-t-elle ?! Une fraction de secondes plus tard je vis Puck arrivait, et pour la première fois de ma vie, je le voyais pleurer. Il défonçait tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage dans une rage sans nom. Il s'assit au sol, la tête dans les mains, je voyais San qui ne savait plus quoi faire, elle frappa même rageusement dans la portière de sa voiture en jurant. Je vous jure, la scène paraît totalement irréelle.

«-**Maman Parvins-je à articuler entre deux sanglots. Comment vas-t-elle ?**»

«-**Chérie, elle est en réanimation, elle s'est violemment retrouvée projetée au mur, les médecins soupçonnent un traumatisme crânien** …»

«-**Mais elle va s'en sortir ?**»

«-**Oui, je pense… Mais sans doute pas sans séquelles … On ne sait pas encore à quel degré …**»

Elle allait s'en sortir. Même si je me sentais horriblement mal, ces quelques mots apaisèrent un peu mon esprit, sans parvenir à calmer mes pleurs pour autant. Mais une questions persistait dans ma tête.

«-**Maman, où est Shelby ? Comment vas-t-elle ?**»

Ma mère se figea, elle ne parvenait même pas à me répondre. Santana vint à son secours, et m'entraîna plus en recule. Elle prit mes mains comme auparavant dans la voiture.

«-**Querida … Shelby à tenter de protéger ta fille comme elle le pouvait, elle a tenter de s'interposer, mais … Elle marqua une pause. Elle a prit un mauvais coup …»**

«-**Santana où est-elle ?!**»

«-**Tu sais Quinn … Elle aimait sincèrement ta fille, elle l'a aimé comme si c'était la sienne, elle a prit soin d'elle, elle a toujours été présente …**»

Mes nerfs lâchèrent d'un coup, je détestait quand on évitait la question.

«-**PUTAIN DE MERDE SAN OU EST-ELLE ?!**»

«-**Bébé … Shelby … Nous a quittés …**»

Ce ne fut pas une mais deux enclumes qui venaient de me tomber sur la tête en l'espace de 10 minutes à peine. Mes jambes commencèrent à trembler, je commençais à voir flou, je ne voyais même plus le visage de ma petite amie alors qu'elle était à seulement quelques centimètres de moi. Tout le paysage commença à tourner dans ma tête. Je me sentais tomber. Je hurlai le prénom de la latina, puis plus rien. Black Out.

_*Flash Back*_

_Point de vue de Shelby. _

_Je rentrais paisiblement chez moi, accompagnée de ma fille, Beth. Nous avions passées la soirée chez des amis, mais je ne pouvais me permettre de rentrer tard, la petite commençait à être fatiguée. J'avais donc repris la route qui menait à notre paisible petite maison. Comme nous n'étions qu'à environ 10 minutes, j'avais opté pour la marche à pieds, tenant mon petit ange dans mes bras. Mais je ne sais pas, je me sentais mal, j'avais l'impression que nous étions suivis et je n'aimais pas ça. Je me faisais sûrement des films, mais je n'aimais pas avoir l'impression qu'un danger rôdait. Je pressai donc légèrement le pas. Arrivée devant la porte d'entrée, je reposai Beth au sol et pris mes clefs. Mais une voix masculine absolument effrayant résonna derrière nous, une vois à glacer le sang._

_«-__**Tiens tiens. Shelby Corcoran et sa fille Beth. Comme c'est mignon. Laissez moi me présenter, je suis Russel Fabray. Le père de la pute qui a mit au monde la petite qui se tient à vos côtés**__.»_

_«-__**Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?!**__»_

_«-__**Réparer l'erreur qu'à commise cette sale traînée.» Il pointait Beth du doigt quand il évoqua l'erreur. Et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, de toute évidence ce malade mental était là pour ma fille.**__ Quand je le vis lever la main vers elle, je m'interposai, et la violence de son poing m'envoyai valser dans le mur, je tombai au sol. Je saignais de la tête à cause du choc, j'avais terriblement mal. La petite puce hurlait de terreur. Il la poussa à son tour et je la vis virevolter avant de s'écraser au sol._

_«-__**BETH NAN !**__» avais-je hurler, je souffrais et n'arrivais pas à me relever, je le vis s'approcher de moi avec un sourire victorieux. Puis je le vis prendre une pierre, s'accroupir, la lever en l'air, puis, plus rien... Je n'avais simplement plus mal... C'était fini..._

_*Fin du flash back*_

**Non, je ne suis pas sadique... *Fuis* :') **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello les loulous ! :D Comme je vous ai fais attendre pendant longtemps (Oui je sais D:) et bien j'ai décidé de vous poster la suite le plus vite possible même si les chapitres ne seront pas forcément très longs *)* !**

**Atlasan : Oh bah nan alors, il faut pas pleurer :O ! **

**Mynock : Puisse ta pureté d'âme pardonner ma cruauté :') ! Je comprend que cela vous ai quelques peu perturbés, je ne publie pas pendant plus d'un mois et BIM je reviens avec un chapitre bien sadique qui vous laisses sur votre faim … Quelle horrible personne fais-je !**

**Ptit Griffon : Ne t'en fais pas, comme tu peux le constater tu n'auras pas eu longtemps à attendre ! :P**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Point de vue de Santana.**

Vous ne pouvez même pas vous imaginez ce que cela fait de voir la personne qui fait battre notre cœur dans cet état. Je n'avais jamais vu Quinn aussi mal. Et pour cause, la situation était plus que déboussolante. Mais vous n'imaginez même pas la peur que j'ai eu quand je l'ai entendu hurler

«-**SANTANA**» à pleins poumons avant de s'affaisser sur le sol devant mes yeux. Elle venait de perdre connaissance. Ma première réaction fut de me jeter à ses côtés en la secouant légèrement.

« -**QUINN ! Quinn, parles moi s'il te plaît, Quinn est-ce que tu m'entends ? Je t'en prie Princesa, ce n'est pas le moment de lâcher … J'ai besoin de toi … »**

Mais j'avais beau tout faire, elle restait inanimée. Je me levai donc, assignant l'ordre à Puck d'aller chercher les secours. Ce que ce dernier fit de manière rapide et efficace. Pendant ce temps, je restai aux côtés de ma blonde. Bon sang, je détestais cette soirée, je détestais cette vie, je détestais Russel. Bordel, Shelby est morte, Beth est entre la vie et la mort et ma bien aimée est totalement détruite pendant que ce sale fils de chien est encore en liberté, probablement paisiblement installé dans son lit. La police n'en avait rien à faire quand j'avais été les voirs pour leur parler de ce que ce batard avait fait à sa propre fille, ils m'ont rit au nez en disant que ne n'avais aucune preuve mais qu'en revanche j'avais une jolie poitrine. Bref, j'étais tombée sur une bande d'obsédés etj'allais devoir me démerder seule pour mettre la main sur ce sale type et le découper sauvagement en morceaux avant de l'enterrer aux quatre coins de mon jardin. J'allais faire justice moi même et il allait payer. Quitte à y laisser ma peau, il ne détruira plus la vie de Quinn.

Deux minutes plus tard, je vis arriver en trombe deux ambulanciers, suivit de près par mon meilleur ami qui semblait à bout de nerfs. Il avait le teint pâle. À vrai dire je ne me rappelle même pas l'avoir déjà vu aussi blanc de toute ma vie. Des cernes commençaient à se creuser sous ses yeux. De toute évidence, lui aussi était détruit par toute cette histoire. En même temps, comment aurait-il pu ne pas l'être ? Un malade mental avait tué une femme avec qui il avait flirté et pour qui il avait beaucoup d'affection, comme nous tous d'ailleurs, sa fille était en réanimation et la mère de cette dernière, celle avec qui il avait eu Beth, était anéantie à cause de son propre père. Il y avait de quoi devenir fou. Et croyez le ou non, moi aussi je me sentais mal. Tout le monde m'a toujours vue comme la fille super dure et sans sentiments, mais là, j'étais aussi détruite. Détruite parce que comme tout le monde je venais d'apprendre la mort d'une personne que j'appréciais, détruite parce que la fille de Quinn était mal en point, détruite parce que la femme que j'aimais plus que ma propre vie (c'est dire) ne sortirais sans doute pas indemne de toute cette histoire. Il faut croire que même les personnes froides comme moi on leurs faiblesses. Mon dieu, j'imagine également l'état de Rachel. Elle a beau être énervante, elle a beau vouloir se sentir au dessus de nous en ce qui concerne le chant, elle a beau avoir un nez de troll, Shelby était sa mère biologique. Et bien qu'elles n'entretenait pas de relation « privilégiée » cela reste sa mère tout de même. Russel parviendra à tous nous détruire si nous ne l'arrêtons pas. C'est pour ça que je préfère prendre des risques, des GROS risques quitte à mourir dignement, que de le regarder détruire la vie de mon âme sœur et mes amis à petit feu. Oui, c'est certains, je vais les venger, peut importe le temps que cela prendra, peut importe le sang qu'il en coulera : Russel Fabray ne s'en sortira pas comme ça. Mais je ne dois en parler à personne, surtout pas à Quinn, elle ferait tout pour m'empêcher de me mettre en danger, mais si personne ne le fait, alors il parviendra à ses fins et je refuse que l'histoire se termine de cette manière.

Je vois les secours emmener ma petite amie à l'intérieur, je suis vide, je ne suis plus où je suis, je ne sais plus qui je suis, je ne sais plus à quoi rime ma vie si ce n'est à un cauchemar. Je ne sais pas comment tout le monde pourra un jour vivre en paix sans repenser à ce soir. Car le soir qui aurait pu être un des plus beaux de toute notre jeunesse, sera un des pires de toute notre existence. Quand on vit, on ne pense pas à ce genre de scénario macabre, on pense que cela n'arrive qu'aux autres. Mais maintenant je prend conscience que non, cela n'arrive pas qu'aux autres. Cela arrive à tout les être humains. C'est tellement dur de réaliser. De réaliser que notre vie paisible est en train de prendre une toute autre tournure, une tournure que même les romanciers n'oseraient imaginer pour l'un de leurs comptes sordides. Parce que là, ce n'est pas de la fiction, non c'est bien la vie réelle.

Les ambulanciers emmenèrent Quinn dans une chambre libre, et lui fire une batterie d'examens. Je restai là, des heures, qui me paraissaient des jours, à attendre au pied de son lit d'hôpital qu'elle se réveille. Les médecins avaient dit qu'elle avait eu un choc émotionnel qui lui avait fait perdre connaissance. Elle était comme dans le coma mais en moins grave selon eux. Ils me disaient qu'il fallait simplement attendre, qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. C'est sans doute pour cette raison que trois heures plus tard, je suis toujours assise sur cette chaise à côté de son lit, pleurant et tenant sa main en lui murmurant des trucs tellement mignons que si la situation n'avait pas été telle, j'aurais eu envie de vomir.

**Point de vue de Quinn.**

Quand je réouvris les yeux, le décor avait changé. Je n'étais plus dehors, mais sur un lit, et à en juger la couleur de la lumière qui m'agressait les rétines, j'étais dans une des chambres de l'hôpital. Mais, que s'est-il passé déjà ? Tout et flou, j'ai très mal à la tête. Puis tout me revient. Mon père, Shelby, Beth … Je détourne tant bien que mal la tête, etj'apperçois San. Elle a l'air épuisée. Elle me fixe d'un air vide et sans vie. Je ne l'ai jamais vue regarder quelqu'un de la sorte. Elle a l'air vraiment très mal, et je n'aime pas ça. Elle tient ma main dans la sienne. D'un coup, je la vois se lever difficilement, s'approcher de moi, puis elle m'embrassa le front.

« -**Mon amour, tu m'as fais une peur bleue si tu savais... Tu as perdu connaissance car tu as subit un choc émotionnel à cause de tout ce que tu as appris. J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi. **»

Depuis quand San était-elle à ce point fleur bleue ? Rho et puis merde on s'en fout, c'est pas le moment de te poser ce genre de questions Quinn.

« -**San … **Articulais-je difficilement **Tu as des nouvelles … De Beth ? **»

Elle me déviseagais, je n'arrivais pas à lire en elle comme parfois je pouvais le faire, je ne voyais que la tristesse qui l'accablait et faisait d'elle son esclave.

« -**Non Querida, elle est toujours en réanimation … **»

Bon sang... Ma fille... Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il a osé s'en prendre à elle, et que de surcroît il ai osé avoir tué Shelby … Shelby … Rien que d'y penser, j'ai la gorge qui se noue. Je me sens si mal. Elle a toujours été là pour Beth, j'ai pu lui faire d'horribles crasses à l'époque où je voulais récupérer la petite avec Puck. Et jamais je n'avais eu l'occasion de lui dire qu'elle était une excellente mère, bien meilleure que je n'aurais pu l'être. Je me sens mal, de ne jamais avoir eu le cran de lui dire. Maintenant c'est trop tard, elle est partie et rien ni personne ne pourra la rammener. Je pense à Rachel aussi... La pauvre... Et M. Schue ? Comment vas-t-il réagir ? Et les Vocal Adrénaline ? Bref, Quinn, tu auras beau te poser 10 000 questions à ce sujet, cela ne la fera pas revenir. Puisse son âme trouver la paix éternelle. Elle le mérite, plus que quiconque. Car elle a fait tellement de chose bien en ce monde, que jamais je ne l'oublierais. Je n'oublierais jamais ce qu'elle a fait pour Beth, comment elle l'a aimé, comment elle s'est occupée d'elle quand moi je n'étais pas là, quand moi je n'assumais pas mon rôle de mère. Elle me manquera sincèrement. Une personne aussi gentille qu'elle ne méritait pas une fin aussi tragique, personne ne le mérité me direz vous, certes, mais Shelby était la bontée même.

Mon père est vraiment la pire ordure qui soit. Si vous saviez à quel point je rêve de le tuer de mes propres mains en cet instant précis. Ce n'est pas possible, non, ce n'est pas possible. S'il a réussi à tuer une femme innocente de sang froid, il ne s'arrêtera pas là. Ce n'est pas ma peau qu'il veut, c'est celle des gens que j'aime. Celle de ma mère, celle de mes amis, de mes proches, celle de Santana. Rien que d'y penser j'ai la nausée. Je ne peux pas imaginer perdre ces gens qui sont tout pour moi. Je ne vois pas non plus perdre cette femme, cette femme qui tient encore ma main et pleurs à s'en étouffer dans ses sanglots. Je vous assure que quand vous connaissez bien Santana Lopez, la voir comme ça ne peut pas vous laisser insensible. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour la réconforter...

« -**San … ? Je vais avoir besoin de toi, besoin de toi pour me relever, pour ne pas tomber au plus bas, pour avancer tant bien que mal dans cette épreuve, je t'en prie ne fais rien qui puisse mettre en péril ta vie, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre … **»

**Point de vue de Santana.**

C'est presque flippant cette manière dont Quinn me cerne si facilement. Nan je vous jure elle a un don. J'ai l'impression que je ne peux même plus penser sans qu'elle sache exactement ce à quoi je pense. Malgré la situation dans laquelle nous sommes, je ne peux m'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux. Elle est tellement belle... Tellement adorable... Pourquoi faut-il que la vie soit aussi cruelle avec elle.

« -**Quinn, je sais ne ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour les grands discours et tout ça mais puisque nous sommes seulement toutes les deux dans cette chambre d'hôpital en attente de réponses, je voudrais te dire plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord je suis anéhantie, anéhantie de voir à quel point la vie peut être immonde avec toi. Tu sais, j'ai pas eu une vie facile non plus, mais cette partie de ma vie, je ne suis pas encore prête à la raconter à qui que ce soit … Puis ce n'est pas le moment mais tu sais Querida, tu ne sais pas tout de moi, mais je te promet qu'un jour je te dirais tout cela. En tout cas, depuis que je t'ai trouvé j'ai cet espèce de second souffle qui fait que j'ai en partie l'impression de revivre. Tu me donnes envie de me battre si tu savais. C'est magique depuis que tu es entrée dans ma vie. Je ne laisserais donc pas un enfoiré te détruire, je ne le laisserais pas te nuir et te faire mourir à petit feu. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie et je n'ose te dire à quel point. Tu as littéralement changé ma vie Princesa, tu as fais de moi quelqu'un de meilleur, je n'ai jamais été aussi niaise et cul cul, mais j'ai besoin que tu saches que je ne te laisserais jamais tomber, que tu es celle dont j'ai besoin pour avancer dans ma vie. Je ne veux pas te perdre, c'est pour cette raison que je ne peux faire autrement que de vouloir te protéger. Je tiens à toi plus qu'à ma propre vie, et je ne pourrais renoncer à toi, non, je refuse, je refuse de rester les bras croiser sans rien faire. Je te vengerais, je vengerais les autres. Tu es mon pillier Quinn, sans toi, je n'existe plus. Maintenant que tu as cette place dans ma vie, tu n'as plus le droit de partir, tu n'as plus le droit parce que je veux me lever à tes côtés chaque matins, je veux avancer avec toi, je veux qu'un jour toute cette merde ne soit que du passé et qu'on puisse vivre heureuses. Parce que avant toi, je n'ai jamais été heureuse … **»

Santana venait de me transpercer, je savais que jamais, oh non jamais elle ne s'était ouverte de cette manière, même pas avec Brittany... Elle avait réussi à me refaire pleurer, je ne pensais pas que Santana puisse un jour tenir de tels propos, j'été définitivement éperdument amoureuse. Je la tirai vers moi, pris sa tête entre mes mains et l'embrassai amoureusement. Retrouver la chaleur de ses lèvres me fit oublier pendant quelques instants que cette soirée était la pire de ma vie. Quand l'air nous manqua, je me retirai à regret et fermai les yeux, j'avais besoin de repos, et je pense qu'elle aussi. C'était sans compter sur le médecin qui déboula dans la chambre un instant après.

« -**Mademoiselle Quinn Fabray ? Nous avons un problème … **»

**Et voilà, fin du chapitre :3 ! à vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à me violenter :'D … Je comprendrais !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir c'est encore moi :D ! Je pensais pas avoir de temps pour vous écrire, et puis le sort vous à été favorable, j'ai choppé la gastro ! Soooo, j'ai du temps pour établir la suite de cette fanfic. Bon, je vous l'accorde, ma fic a parfois des allures de Space Mountain. Ça monte, ça descend, pour remonter aussi sec, enfin je vais vous faire part d'une chose, je ne calcule jamais ce que je vais écrire, cela me vient de manière tout à fait spontanée en faîte … Bon, j'ai quelques pistes mais il y a beaucoup d'improvisation. Donc en faîte je découvre la suite en même temps que vous, j'ignore comme cette histoire va se finir et combien de chapitres elle contiendra en tout ! Mais bon, on verra bien :D ! Quoi de mieux que d'attaquer ce nouveau chapitre en écoutant la toute dernière chanson d'ACDC qui ne s'accorde pas vraiment avec la situation ? x)**

**Ah ouais et une anecdote parce que ça fait longtemps, quand j'écris sur Santana, ça me fait rire parce que tout mes amis m'appelle Satan, du coup je m'identifie assez facilement à son caractère !**

**Mynock :** **Je suis très « touchée » de ta pétition, mais … Cela serait à mon sens terriblement ennuyeux si tout était rose dans la vie de notre Quinnie adorée. Mais tu sais je suis à moitié pardonnable car je n'aime pas lui faire toutes ces misères, chaque fois cela me fait de la peine de la « martyriser » de la sorte alors que moi même suit une adoratrice du Quinntana ! Et je suis pas douée pour faire de la guimauve, moi à partir du moment où ça devient trop cul cul je m'endors ! x) **

**En ce qui concerne le bain de sang pour Russel, je suis contre la violence en général mais là pour le coup je suis même pour la torture mouahaha *rire diabolique* *Sors la kalashnikov* Russel où es-tuuuuuuu ? : PAN : trêves de plaisanterie x) ! **

**En te remerciant ;D ! **

**Ptit Griffon :** **Je te remercie mais tu risques d'être surprise au cours de ce chapitre :D ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Point de vue de Quinn. **

Bon, c'est trop là. Qu'est-ce qui va encore me tomber sur la gueule ? Ma vie n'est pas assez merdique comme cela pour le moment ? Il en faut toujours plus ? Je vous assure, je vais exploser, ou imploser, voyez ça comme vous le voudrez, mais moi j'arrive au seuil de mes capacités de tolérances. Je veux bien essayer de prendre le côté positif des choses, mais je refuse de tout me prendre dans la gueule.

« -**Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? **»

Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas moi mais Santana qui paraissait excédée. Je crois qu'elle aussi en a marre.

« -**Beth s'est réveillée, elle va bien, elle ne gardera pas de séquelles importantes de cet incident **» Lâcha-t-il simplement à mon attention, snobant totalement la latina. Latina qui se leva et commença à partir en vrille.

« -**Alors quel est le putain de problème ?! **»

« -**Veuillez rester polie Madame, je ne m'adresse pas à vous mais à la jolie demoiselle blonde. **»

Oups, mon gars tu aurais pas du dire ça, je vous ma brune le fusiller du regard. Je la connais si bien... Je sais qu'à cet instant précis Snixx essaye de prendre possession de son corps pour arracher la tête du mec.

« -**Premièrement, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis à deux balles donc cesses d'essayer de jouer les grands, deuxièmement c'est pas parce que tu as un diplôme en médecine que tu dois péter plus haut que ton cul et troisièmement la jolie demoiselle blonde c'est ma petite amie alors tu as intérêt de faire attention à comment tu poses tes gros yeux globuleux sur elle si tu veux pas finir définitivement aveugle. Parce que j'hésiterais pas à te rentrer deux de mes doigts diaboliques au fond de tes orbites pour te faire comprendre la leçon, le message est bien passé ? **»

La soirée avait beau être mauvaise, cette tirade de Santana me fit brièvement rire. Quand elle sortait les griffes, c'était une vraie vipère, et rien ni personne mise à part moi ne pouvais la contrôler ne serait-ce qu'un minimum … J'aimais sa façon d'être quand elle était jalouse, je savais qu'elle tenait à moi et qu'elle ne me laisserait pas tomber. En tout cas à en juger la tête de l'homme, le message était plus que passé.

De plus, je comprenais la réaction de Santana. Si Beth allait bien alors où était le problème ?

« -**Comme vous le savez déjà, la personne qui l'a adopté, autrement dit Shelby est décédée. Et vous êtes sa mère biologique à en juger les papiers. Vous avez donc sûrement envie de la récupérer je me trompe ? Et bien vous ne pouvez pas. **»

« -**En quel honneur ? **» j'avais posé cette question sur un ton qui se voulait agressif.

« -**Vous avez abandonné Beth par lâcheté, et les lâches ne méritent pas de revenir sur leurs décisions, cette petite est un être humain, pas un jouet que l'on donne et que l'on reprend. Elle sera donc placé en famille d'accueil. **»

Pardon ? Alors comme ça confier sa fille à une personne qui saura lui apporter tout l'amour et le confort nécessaire parce qu'on l'a eu très jeune et que on ne veut pas la rendre malheureuse c'est être lâche ?! Si j'en avais eu la force et si ces putains de tuyaux ne me tenait pas clouée à ce lit, je me serais jetée sur lui et lui aurait arraché la tête. Mais je sens que je ne vais même pas en avoir besoin, je vois les muscles de San se contracter au niveau de ses bras, et ses yeux envoies un millier de piques en direction de l'individu, je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que la laina l'attrape par le col et le plaque rageusement au mur.

« -**Tu as dis quoi là Robocop ? Tu as traité ma petite amie de lâche simplement par ce qu'elle n'a pas voulu élever sa fille dans le malheur, parce qu'elle a fait ce qu'elle jugeait de mieux pour que Beth est un avenir ? Tu es en train de la juger simplement parce qu'elle a voulu rendre deux personnes heureuses ? Sa fille de qui elle n'aurait pas pu s'occuper convenablement parce qu'elle n'avait pas de situation et que son enculé de père l'avait foutu à la porte, et Shelby qui voulait un enfant mais qui ne pouvait plus ? Tu es en train de lui dire qu'elle n'a pas été responsable ? Tu oses réellement ouvrir ton affreuse bouche pour ça ? Pour juger une personne dont la vie est en train de lui échapper ? Tu ne penses pas sérieusement qu'elle souffre assez ? Tu penses que tu es en train de lui rendre service en la détruisant un peu plus ? Mais laisses moi te dire quelque chose, je ne te laisserais pas toi et ton équipe de minables détruire la vie de Quinn et peut importe ce qui en découlera, jamais je ne te laisserais lui faire du mal. Alors okay peut être que notre justice minable confiera Beth à une famille adoptive, au moins jusqu'à ce que Q. ai une vraie situation où elle pourra offrir le meilleur à sa fille, mais en attendant tu n'as nullement le droit de la juger et un jour elle la récupérera. Justement, comme tu le dis si bien Beth n'est pas un jouet, mais laisses moi te rappeler que c'est Quinn qui l'a porté pendant neuf moi et pas toi espèce de gros lard égocentrique. Maintenant sort de cette chambre immédiatement si tu ne veux pas te retrouver dans la rubrique nécrologique du journal de demain ! **»

Wow. San venait littéralement de me clouer. J'étais bien sûre habituée à ce genre de longues tirades cinglantes qui tuait verbalement les personnes qui se tenaient en face d'elle. Mais elle avait toujours fait ça dans un but qui l'arrangeait plus ou moins, parce qu'elle avait toujours quelque chose à gagner ou a perdre dans l'histoire, mais cette fois c'était différent. Elle n'avait rien à gagner ou à perdre. Elle avait fait ça pour moi et pas dans un but uniquement centré sur sa personne. Santana est en train de changer. Bon, je ne dis pas qu'elle change au point que demain elle va tout plaquer pour aller vouer sa vie au Christ dans un couvent, mais elle changeait. En tout cas ce qui me concernait. Et cela me touchait réellement. Pas seulement parce qu'on étaient ensembles, mais parce que je découvrais un côté totalement nouveau de la brune. Même si je savais déjà qu'elle n'avait pas un mauvais fond, je ne pensais pas pouvoir le voir aussi rapidement.

« -**San, vient … **»

Elle posa sur moi un regard plein de questions, qu'elle ne posa pas pour autant. Elle s'approcha après avoir pris le soin de refermer la porte une fois que l'homme fut parti et elle s'assit sur le rebord de mon lit.

« -**Je suis désolée Quinnie. J'ai craqué … Je n'ai pas supportée qu'il te juge, après tout ce que tu as vécu, tu ne mérites pas qu'on te traite de cette manière. **»

Je riai, ce qui sembla la surprendre. Je caressai sa joue de bout des doigts.

« -**Tu sais que tu es mignonne quand tu t'énerves pour moi Lopez ? **»

Elle me donna une légère tape sur le sommet du crâne en riant à son tour.

« -**La ferme Fabray. **»

Elle me fit rire de plus belle. Même si j'étais triste pour Shelby, j'étais soulagée de savoir que ma fille allait bien. Et la présence de San m'aidait à tenir le coup, elle me faisait me sentir en sécurité. Être près d'elle me rassurait. Je n'imaginais pas un monde où elle ne serait pas là. Je la fis se rapprocher, de manière à ce que son front se pose contre le mien tout en prenant le soin de recommencer à lui caresser doucement la joue. Je fermai les yeux pour profiter de ce moment en espérant qu'il n'y ai pas encore une mauvaise nouvelle pour nous interrompre. Malheureusement il faut croire que l'on ne pouvait pas être tranquille plus de 2 minutes puisque ce fut Puck qui entra en trombe dans la pièce sans prendre le temps de frapper au préalable. Ce qui me frappai le plus sur cette entrée fracassante, ce fut que le jeune iroquois avait un grand sourire comme si la soirée avait été la plus belle de sa vie.

« -**Les filles s'est un miracle ! **»

« -**Mais de quoi tu parles Puckermann ? **» la question avait été posée par San, qui semblait aussi étonnée que moi de la situation.

« -**Shelby ! Elle est vivante ! **»

« -**Puck … Je comprend que ça soit dur à réaliser, mais tu sais aussi bien que Quinn et moi que c'est faux … **»

« -**Je vous dis qu'elle est vivante ! Ces abrutis de médecins n'ont pas vu qu'elle avait simplement perdu connaissance, car sa respiration était trop faibles et que les gens de ce foutu hosto sont bons à rien mais je vous assure que je ne délire pas. Ils ont voulu la mettre à la morgue mais elle s'est réveillée au même moment. Bon, elle pète pas la forme et elle a sans doute un léger traumatisme crânien mais elle est là ! **»

J'avais beau essayé de suivre je ne comprenais plus rien. Alors mon père l'avait ratée et elle était toujours vivante ? De toute ma vie je n'avais jamais entendu une histoire aussi complexe. Je me levai en débranchant tout les tuyaux qui me retenait prisonnière de ce foutu lit, ne prenant pas en compte les hurlement de la latine qui essayait de me faire comprendre que je ne devais pas faire ça. Je m'en fichais, je voulais juste voir Shelby, je voulais juste m'assurer que Puck n'était pas devenu fou à lié. Et quand j'arrivai dans une chambre non loin de la mienne, je la vis, là, allongée sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Je m'approchai de manière lente, et m'assis sur la chaise à côté de son lit.

« -**Shelby. **»

Elle tourna les yeux en ma direction et me fixa. Je devinai au regard désespéré qu'elle me lançait qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler. La lumière semblait agresser ses yeux. Puisqu'elle entreprit de scruter le plafond avant de les fermer.

Vous allez me prendre pour une folle mais si vous saviez à quel point je ne pu m'empêcher de m'en vouloir en la voyant dans cet état. Après tout, c'était MON père qui l'avait agressée. Elle n'y était pour rien elle, elle avait failli y passer de près par ma faute. C'est sans doute pour cela que je laissai une cascade de larmes se déverser sur mes joues. Certes, elle n'était pas morte et c'était une bonne nouvelle, mais cela ne la mettait pas en sécurité, mon père n'aime pas les échecs, il n'aime pas perdre alors il recommencera jusqu'à ce qu'il gagne et ce que je trouve triste, c'est qu'il s'en prend aux autres alors que c'est moi qu'il veut, c'est ma mort qu'il veut apprendre. Je ne supporte pas de savoir que la personne qui s'occupe de ma fille avec tellement d'amour soit dans un tel état en partit par ma faute, ça me détruit. Je voyais Santana dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle me regardais et fini par me rejoindre. Elle s'assit sur mes genoux, en travers et passa ses bras protecteur autour de mon cou pour me laisser enfouir ma tête au creux du sien.

« -**Quinn, je sais ce qui se trame dans ta petite tête blonde et non tu n'es en aucun cas responsable des actes que ton père fait. D'accord ? **»

« -**N'empêche que si je n'étais pas là, tout irais mieux, pour tout le monde … **»

Je la sentis se crisper. Elle prit mon menton entre ses doigts et releva ma tête en sa direction, forçant mon regard à croiser le siens.

« -**Non Q ! Je t'interdis de dire ça tu m'entends ? Tu n'as pas le droit de croire que tout est de ta faute, et encore moins de croire que sans toi tout serais plus facile car c'est faux**. »

« -**Mais … À cause de moi, tout le monde est malheureux, et tout le monde souffre. **»

« -**Non c'est faux Querida, tu me rend heureuse, je ne souffre pas. **»

« -**Pour le moment, et puis un jour tu souffriras à cause de moi comme tout les autres et ce jour là tu regretteras d'avoir dis que je te rendais heureuse, et tu voudras simplement que je sorte de ta vie. **»

**Point de vue de Santana.**

Les paroles de Quinn me heurtèrent en plein cœur. Elle venait de profondément me blesser même si elle ne le voulait pas. Elle avait été maladroite sur ce coup là. Comment pouvait elle oser dire qu'un jour je voudrais qu'elle s'en aille de ma vie ? Je l'ai espérée au fond de moi tellement de temps, comment pourrais-je vouloir changer d'avis ? Elle ne peut pas penser ça. Alors okay sa vie est en train de partir en couilles, mais moi jamais je ne la laisserais tomber, je serais toujours là en train de me battre à ses côtés. Bon, je l'accorde je suis l'une des pires garces que la Terre n'est jamais portée, mais quand même, avec Quinn, c'est différent, elle n'est pas n'importe qui dans ma vie. C'est ma petite amie. C'est mon bonheur. C'est mon tout. Rho Santana cesses de suite d'être fleurs bleues. Mais en même temps avec elle j'arrive pas à faire autrement. Elle remet totalement en question mon côté diabolique. Bordel.

« -**Mais QUINN comment est-ce que TU peux me dire ça ?! **»

Je la vois qui se lève et s'approche de moi, au moins visiblement elle se rend compte qu'elle vient de dire une énorme connerie.

« -**Santana … Excuses moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser. **»

« -**Pas me blesser ? Mais Quinn bordel comment est-ce que tu peux imaginer qu'un jour je pourrais vivre sans toi ?! **»

« -**Je ne suis pas indispensable, et tu t'en tirerais très bien sans moi. Crois moi, tu crois que tu ne pourrais pas vivre mais ça serait tout à fait possible, avant moi tu vivais bien … **»

Ce fut la phrase de trop. La phrase qui me fit exploser.

« -**Je VIVAIS ? Je VIVAIS tu as dis ? Et bien saches que non Q. je ne vivais pas, je survivais, tant bien que mal. En me construisant cette putain de carapace de la méchante qui se fout de tout, qui n'aime personne, qui se fiche éperdument de tout. Mais j'ai pas toujours été comme ça tu vois. Avant j'étais une gamine pleine de vie, heureuse, épanouie, qui avait des parents qui l'aimait plus que tout. Et puis tout à changé parce que quand je suis arrivée au collège les gens ont commencés à se moquer de moi, parce qu'à l'époque j'étais seule, désespérément seule. Et aussi parce que je ne rentrais pas dans leur classe sociale à deux balles. Puis je me suis laissée marcher sur les pieds, je me suis renfermée sur moi même. Puis mes parents m'ont un peu mise de côté pendant un temps, c'était pas leur faute, ils avaient pas mal de travail. Du coup je devais rentrer toute seule du collège. Je te rappelle que j'ai grandis dans un quartier malfamé de Lima. Et se promener toute seule là bas c'est du suicide. **Je marquai une pause, essayant d'empêcher mes larmes de couler, c'était la première fois que j'étais sur le point de raconter à quelqu'un cette partie de ma vie. **Un soir, en hiver, j'ai fini les cours plus tard que d'habitudes parce que j'avais pris une heure de retenue, et comme je l'avais séchée, j'ai pris deux heures. Du coup je suis sortie à 20h de l'établissement, ils en avaient rien à foutre de nous là bas. Il faisait nuit depuis déjà un bon moment. J'ai voulu prendre le bus comme tout les soirs, sauf que je l'ai raté. J'étais furax. J'ai appelé mes parents mais ils n'ont pas répondu. Pas étonnant, leur boulot passait avant tout. Mais je leur en voulait pas. Alors j'ai commencé à marcher, je n'avais que 5 kilomètres après tout, et puis j'avais pas le choix, le prochain bus passait à 23h. **

**Je ne pouvais pas l'attendre. Donc je suis partie. Puis genre 2 km plus loin, dans un coin un peu plus reculé, y a un type qui s'est arrêté et qui m'a proposé de me prendre en stop. Je voulais refuser. Mais j'étais crevée, et j'étais stupide à cette époque. Alors je suis montée. **Je soupirai un grand coup, j'avais les yeux rivés sur le sol pour ne pas croiser le regard de Quinn. **Il m'a demandé où il devait me déposer. Je lui ai indiqué le nom de quartier et il a acquiescé. Il a commencé à rouler. Mais au bout d'un kilomètre à peine il a prit une direction opposée à celle de mon quartier. Je lui ai fais remarqué qu'il s'était trompé de route et il s'est mis à rire. Un rire glaçant. Flippant au plus haut point. Du coup premier réflexe j'ai voulu m'échapper. Mais il a verrouiller les portières. **Je me mis à trembler légèrement en y repensant. **Il a roulé pendant ce qui paraissait être des heures. On est arrivés à une vieille baraque pourrie au milieu d'un bois, et il m'a faite descendre. De là, il m'a emmené dans ce qui semblait être une cave. Tu sais le genre d'endroit où tu peux à peine respirer sans que tes poumons ne se remplissent de poussière et d'humidité. J'ai essayé de crier mais c'était évident que personne ne m'entendrais. Je flippais tu imagines pas à quel point. Et là il m'a poussé violemment sur un matelas miteux, et il m'a violé. Je pensais qu'après il me tuerait où il me relacherait. Mais non, il m'a attaché à ce putain de matelas. **Je ne pus retenir plus longtemps les larmes que je retenais depuis le début de mon récit. **Puis il m'a gardé enfermée pendant des jours, des nuits. J'étais en train de mourir lentement, je n'avais même plus la force de vouloir me battre, j'étais trop fatiguée, et je savais que rien ne pouvais me sauver. Alors j'ai tenté d'en finir en me frappant la tête dans le mur. Et je suis tombée, j'ai commencé à me vider de mon sang. Heureusement pour moi, mes parents s'étaient inquiétés depuis le temps. Alors la police me cherchait, et ils m'ont trouvés. À temps. Ils ont emmenés ce malade en garde à vue et ils m'ont envoyé à l'hôpital. J'y suis restée pas mal de temps. Une seconde de plus et j'y passais. Du coup, on a déménagés dans un quartier plus en ville ,et moins loin de la nouvelle école où je fus inscrite. Mes parents qui s'en voulaient on laissés leur boulot et on s'est vite retrouvés dans la merde. Moi de mon côté j'arrivais pas à oublier ce qui c'était passé. En arrivant au lycée, j'ai tenté de tourner la page sur tout mon passé. Mais j'y arrivais pas. Mais entre temps j'avais grandis, j'étais devenue belle, et grâce à mon masque de garce, je suis devenue populaire. Mais je souffrais intérieurement. Chez moi je me bourrais la gueule à en crever, pour ça que parfois j'étais plus chiante que d'autres, la gueule de bois quoi. **Je tentai un regard sur ma petite amie, elle avait la main à sa bouche, et elle pleurait. Son corps était secoué de spasmes. Tout comme le mien. Mais on semblait toutes les deux aussi paralysées l'une que l'autre. **Puis je me mutilais aussi. Ça se voyait pas, mais chaque soirs je me lacérait le ventre avec tout les objets pointus ou tranchants que je trouvais. J'en pouvais plus, je me sentais sale. Snixx était mon seul moyen d'évasion. Et puis il y a eu Britt', je l'ai aimé, et pendant le temps où j'étais avec elle, même si j'étais bien, je n'oubliais pas. Puis je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Je te jure, quand je te voyais, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose en moi renaissait. J'avais l'impression pour la première fois de ma vie que quelqu'un pouvait me sortir la tête hors de l'eau. Puis on a commencé à se détester, à ce faire cette guerre et ça me détruisait. Ça me rendait malade. J'ai doublé les doses d'alcool. Puis j'ai fais un coma éthylique, mais je me suis débrouillée pour pas que ça se sache au lycée. Je devais me faire une raison, en plus de me détester tu étais hétéro. Bref, tout ça pour te dire, que je n'ai pas eu une vie rose, crois moi, et encore même là tu ne sais que les grandes lignes. Je n'ai pas le courage de tout te raconter. Ce que je veux que tu comprennes c'est qu'avant toi, je faisais simplement semblant de vivre. Sans toi, je m'en tirerais pas Princesa. Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi, j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin d'avancer avec toi, j'ai besoin que tu sois là, près de moi. J'ai besoin de voir ton visage tout les matins pour me donner envie de vivre une journée de plus. J'ai besoin que notre histoire soit pas juste de passage. Je me remettrais pas de te perdre. Tu es plus qu'indispensable dans ma vie. Ne dis plus jamais de choses pareilles. Tu n'as même pas idée de ce que je pourrais faire par amour pour toi.**

Elle me regarda, elle pleurait toujours autant, et là, elle se jeta dans mes bras et me serra tellement fort, et moi aussi que nous aurions pu toutes les deux mourir étouffées.

« -**Mon amour, je suis tellement désolée, j'aurais pas du dire ça, je m'en veux tellement, je suis tellement désolée de tout ce qui t'es arrivée. J'aurais aimé être là plus tôt dans ta vie, Santana, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour tu avais vécu de telles choses … Pardonnes moi. **»

Je ne lui en voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Personne à part mes parents ne le savait. Elle n'avait pas à se sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit, elle était là maintenant et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour moi. C'est pour cette raison qu'au lieu de me relancer dans de longues et interminables tirades je décidai de l'embrasser. Un baiser plein de promesses pour l'avenir, un baiser qui prouvaient que quoi qu'il arrive, on se battrait l'une pour l'autre, et que quelques soit les obstacles on aurait notre futur commun.

« -**Santana, c'est mon tour de te confier quelque chose … **»

**Et voilà c'est terminé pour ce chapitre ! :3 on se retrouve pour le suivant, le plus rapidement possible c'est promis ! :D En attendant … à vos reviews ! **


End file.
